Still Loving You
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: A bunch of romantic oneshots about many RE pairings.
1. Here Without You

Here Without You

A/N: You don't have to listen, like, or understand the song for the oneshots. They're mostly chosen for some of the words and the title more than the actal meaning of the song. And if you have any pairings you want me to do, I can try to write about them. (There are some I won't do though.) And finally, ratings will change. I'll warn you first though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any songs used in these oneshots.

Pairing: Bruce/Fong Ling.

Song: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

"How's it going McGivern?" the agent called. The blond agent's head snapped up and away from his computer and he grinned.

"Oh shit! You?" Bruce McGivern laughed. The other agent grinned back, leaning against the desk that Bruce was working at.

"Yep, it's me. How's it going?" Leon asked, running a hand through his darker blond hair.

"Same as always. Can't really sleep. Can't really eat. Damn, was Raccoon this bad?" Bruce asked. He regretted asking, however, since the younger agent flinched and looked away.

The other man bitterly replied, "It was bad."

Bruce sighed bitterly and turned back to his computer. It had been four months since the Spencer Rain's hijacking. Four months since he'd fought monsters that shouldn't be real. Four months since he last spoke to Fong Ling.

That was definitely the worst part. Even after her government had attacked her, she still wanted to go back. He hated that about her. All she cared about was China. Her own well being seemed to not exist.

"The worst of it is I'll never see Fong Ling again," Bruce groaned, running a hand over his face. He felt his palm scrap up against stubble.

"At least you know she's alive," Leon said, rather angrily.

Bruce looked at the man, shocked at his attitude. Nobody really knew what had happened to him in Raccoon City. They only knew not to talk about it. His eyes always became haunted and he spoke shallowly if somebody asked about it. And he never told anybody what happened.  
"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, turning to face him. The computer beeped at him but he didn't care. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the 25 year old.

"Nothing. Didn't even mean to say it," was the response. "So, she went back to China?"

"Yeah. Said she had to be where she belonged. Bunch of bullshit, if you ask me," Bruce groaned, starting to type again. He hoped to finally finish the report that he had started four months ago.

"Maybe she does belong there, Bruce," Leon mumbled. Bruce gave him a confused look but the younger man had already left.

"Maybe she belongs there… Maybe I ought to slap you," Bruce grumbled under his breath. "Wow that was sad…"

He typed down a few more sentences before finding himself thinking about Fong Ling again. He remembered the first time they'd met. When she'd kicked his ass. Now that he thought about it, he found it humorous that she had so easily kicked his ass. Him. The super badass agent was beaten by a girl.

_Now that was thinking like the sexist bastard you dad tried to raise you as, _Bruce thought bitterly. Now _that _was a subject he didn't want to think about.

He sighed and leaned back. His fingers throbbed lightly and he realized he was typing much too hard. Damn, he was easily sidetracked.

Maybe that was why Fong Ling had called him an idiot. Or maybe it was because she thought he was an idiot. That was very possible.

_And she kissed me. What was that all about? _

True, they'd gotten close during the incident. It was true that people who survived an experience like theirs' were very likely to become close friends or, sometimes, fall in love with one another. Had that happened to them?

_No. No way would she fall for me. Maybe she just decided to give me a good-bye kiss. Maybe that was her way to say good-bye. And if that is her way, I'm sure not complaining._

He turned once again to his computer when he saw a person walking over to him. Too thin to be Leon and was dressed in red and black. A higher-up. Great.

"I'm almost done with this damn report. Stop bothering me about it. I can't go any faster," he snapped.

"Don gua, I don't care about any report," laughed a Chinese accented voice. He jumped and turned all at once, finding himself looking up at Fong Ling.

Her hair was still in a bun, though more of it was in her face. She smiled at him through her ebony locks and he smiled back, feeling like a teenage boy who had a crush on a girl.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" he stammered, trying to keep eye contact with her.

"Hoping to talk to you. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Uh, sure! Let's talk," he laughed. He stood quickly and noticed several agents watching him.

"I know you're all jealous," he laughed. Fong Ling's face turned red. "Let us leave these men and women to their matters, milady."

He led her out of the building and headed into the parking lot. They didn't speak until they made it to his car. He turned to speak to her and she threw herself into his arms. He was startled by the hug but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his chest.

_This is nice, _he thought pleasantly.

Unfortunately, while Bruce and Fong Ling had a very enjoyable time with one another, Bruce's report remained forgotten until the next day. The higher-ups were unhappy but Bruce McGivern could not care less.


	2. One Rainy Day

One Rainy Day

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: One Rainy Day by Godsmack

Leon called after Luis as he exited the house. The agent watched as the other man disappeared into the rain. The fading glow of the torches the villagers had dropped did no good in helping Leon watch for Luis. Luis had vanished completely.

Leon frowned unhappily, ignoring Ashley as she moved to his side. The young woman mumbled something and looked at him. He turned to her.

"Stay in here until I get back, okay? I need to do something really quick. I'll be right back," he said. He wanted to know why Luis had decided to leave them behind.

Ashley looked at him, confusion and fear evident in her amber eyes, but she nodded anyway. As annoying as she could be at times, he had to admit she was being pretty brave considering the situation she was in.

Stepping outside and into the rain, Leon felt his fevered skin cool almost immediately. He placed his gun back in it's holster and stopped at the edge of the cabin. His headache that had vanished with the adrenalin rush from earlier was returning. Two voices met his ears and he stayed as still as possible.

"There are some things in the world better off not knowing. This is one of them," a female voice said. Leon recognized the voice instantly but instead of picturing a beautiful woman, all he could see was her pale face covered in blood.

He stepped around the edge of the cabin, staying in the shadows, and saw a woman in a red dress speaking to Luis. At least now he knew he wasn't crazy. Now he knew it _was_ her who'd saved his life when Mendez had tried to crush him.

"Hmph. Fine, I can take a hint. I don't care who you are, as long as you get rid of that old man and his religious friends," Luis replied.

Leon noticed him walk silently past the woman and disappear into the foliage past the fence that surrounded the cabin and the clearing. The woman in red sighed softly, almost in a wistful way.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows. Her head jerked up and her eyes widened. He felt a little better that, for once, _he'd_ gotten the drop on _her_.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke and he could see that she wanted to run, like she always had.

The rain had soaked her dress by now and it clung tightly to her skin. Her raven hair was plastered against her skull. No doubt about it. This was Ada Wong, alive and kicking.

"Well? Can't even answer me now? I know I was just some stupid kid you came across in Raccoon but that doesn't mean I don't deserve at least a yes or a no. I mean, I did take a bullet for you, after all," Leon snapped. His words were angry and he knew they weren't really necessary, but he didn't honestly care. Six years of nightmares and guilt only to find out she was alive helped him justify the angry words.

Her eyes met his, pale grey-green ones versus pale crystal blue ones, and he saw anger there. She was angry at him?

"You can't even answer me," he said bitterly, defending his angry comment. Ada's pale face flashed angrily and in an instant he was the naïve cop once again. He almost apologized for his anger, even though a strong part of him disagreed, when the tables turned.

"I can't answer you?! What do you want me to say, Leon?" she snapped. "Do you want me to tell you why I'm here?" Her fists clenched at her sides. "Or even who I work for or why I decided to help you in Raccoon?" His eyes widened in shock. "Or maybe you would rather have me tell you every one of my secrets?" She looked sad all of a sudden but rage was still the controlling emotion in her voice. "Why I am what I am or that I love you?"

They both stared at one another as Ada realized what she'd just said. Her face paled and she backed away. Leon opened his mouth to speak and she just held his gaze, even though he noticed that some of the water on her face seemed to be coming from her eyes.

"Leon?" Ashley called from inside the cabin. Leon turned slightly to speak to the girl and he knew that Ada was gone. He knew that she'd taken the chance to run in the few seconds he'd turned away from her to see Ashley.

"Leon? What's going on?" Ashley asked. He looked for the blonde and saw that Ashley was standing at the corner of the house, almost exactly where he'd stood earlier. He turned to see if he was right about Ada leaving.

And he wasn't disappointed. The woman was gone, nothing but footprints left in the mud that were quickly being destroyed by the rain as it poured down. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes.

"Let's get moving," he mumbled to Ashley.

Leon opened his eyes and glanced back towards where Ada had stood, feeling unknown emotions surging through him. But then Ashley was calling to him and he followed her, stuck in memories that just wouldn't leave him alone. Memories that would forever remind him of the woman in red.


	3. In The Air Tonight

In the Air Tonight

Pairing: Billy/Rebecca

Song: In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins

Rebecca Chambers exited the hospital covered in another man's blood. Her clothes were once again ruined, too blood soaked to ever be saved. She hadn't bothered to change out of the bloody clothes. She was much too tired to care.

_What have I become? All I do is work. I don't have a boyfriend and I don't bother to keep in contact with friends. With the only people who didn't believe I was nuts._

Over the last four years, Rebecca had lost contact with her friends, the other survivors from the mansion incident in 1998. Sadly, the last time she'd spoken to Chris was over a year ago. Jill, seven or eight months. Barry.

Well, nobody really kept in contact with Barry. The man had gone to Canada and basically cut off all of his ties to the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella. He'd moved on, according to Jill. All he cared about was taking care of his family.

_He became so protective of them because of that prick Wesker. That fucker… If what Chris said was true and he really isn't dead, I swear I'm going to…. _

Rebecca stopped, only a few feet away from her car and she found herself realizing that out of all the survivors, including Claire and the other two Rebecca didn't know, she was the most useless. She felt tears well up in her eyes at this thought. She really was useless.

_I'm the medic. I'm the genius. The only good I would be is if Wesker was allergic to some chemical I could make. That's oh so helpful…_

"You okay ma'am?" a deep, male voice called out, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Rebecca wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded faintly. "I'm fine, thanks for asking though."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be okay," the man said.

"Listen, I'm fine," Rebecca said bitterly, turning around. Her eyes scanned the parking lot but the shadows from the huge hospital made it impossible to see the man.

_Oh God, is he going to try and kidnap me?_

"Look, whoever you are, I have a gun and I know how to use it! So back off and let me leave!" Rebecca barked, keeping her calm. She hoped the man wouldn't see through her lie. She'd left her gun at home.

"A gun, huh? I doubt that. I mean, what would a nice little princess like yourself be doing with a gun?" the man chuckled.

_Princess? _

"Please, leave me alone," Rebecca finally whimpered. She was too tired and she knew that if a fight were to occur, she would definitely lose.

"I'm not going to hurt you, doll-face," the man promised.

_Doll-face, princess? Oh my God…_

"Billy?" she laughed, stepping forward.

The man exited the shadows as she stepped forward again. His hair, nearly black, was slicked back out of his face. He had dark blue eyes and a well built stature. It was Billy all right.

"Sorry if I scared you. I guess I just wanted to see how tough you've gotten. How's it going, Rebecca?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"You give me a heart-attack and you ask 'how's it going'?! You're unbelievable!" Rebecca snapped, putting false anger in her voice and her face changed into a mask of fury. Billy gave her a shocked look and she growled, "And how did you know, for certain, that I don't have a gun. I still have those cop instincts they give us in the academy!"

Billy's shocked look stayed on his face. Apparently, anger from the younger woman wasn't what he expected.

Rebecca's fury disappeared suddenly and she grinned. "Got you. Wow. And everybody thought I was easy to fool. Honestly, me? Angry? That's not likely."

Billy's face changed to humor and shock, an interesting combination on a person's face. A grin appeared instantly and he said, "Well, count that as a stroke of luck. It'll never happen again."  
"Trying to scare me won't either, now will it?" Rebecca asked, resting a hand on her hip.

"Course not, doll-face," Billy promised.

Rebecca shot him a dirty look and was about to respond when she truly began to realize who was standing in front of her. Billy. The fugitive.

"Billy, you'll be caught if anyone sees you!" Rebecca hissed, her hand falling away from her hip. He gave her an amused look. "What the hell? You're going to let-"

"Rebecca, I'm a free man," he laughed.

Confusion was her response. She stared at him, her eyes wide and questioning. He shrugged in return.

"I'm free. About two years ago some cops found me in my house, out in the country. I thought they were going to shoot me. Instead they said that I was officially free. I'm not a fugitive. Something about the CO of my squad being questioned and he snapped and told the truth. I don't know what happened to him. Or the others in my squad."

The 22 year old looked like she was about to faint. Years of believing that if she tried to find Billy she would drag the feds down on him only to find out he was free. Anger and happiness clashed inside of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I…uh…I didn't really know how," was the sheepish reply.

"What, calling me up and saying, 'Hey Rebecca, you remember me? Yeah? Well, apparently I'm no longer wanted for the murder of 23 people.' How does that sound?" she snapped.

"Good. But that's because you… Well, I don't know. Damn it! I'm not good with words!"

Rebecca smiled and asked, "How about we go get a drink?"

He looked her over and she remembered her bloody scrubs.

_Shit, smart Becky. Ask a guy on a date while you're covered in blood. Smart._

"Care to change first?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm gonna go like this. It makes my eyes stand out," she teased, placing a hand on her hip.

"Right. And here I was thinking it made you look sexy," he offered. She blushed and turned back to her car.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bar down the street. You can't miss it. It's the only bar in the city," she said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Billy promised in return.

Rebecca settled into her car and looked at Billy, who was apparently waiting for her to leave. Instead she gave him a slight smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Billy. I was so worried about you," Rebecca said gently.

Billy smiled and said, "Wish I could say the same but I knew you were okay. I kinda watched over you…"

"Stalker?" Rebecca laughed.

"I like to call it person who is very concerned."

Rebecca giggled at his statement before closing the car-door. She waved to him and took off towards her house.

_I think I'll call Jill tomorrow, _she decided, smiling as she drove home.

A/N: I don't like this chapter… At all… I hope everybody likes this more than I do… Also, a list of the pairings I'll be doing are listed in my profile. Next update should be sometime during the weekend.


	4. Everything I Do

(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

Pairing: Chris/Jill

Song: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams

The scream jolted him out of sleep.

It was shrill and piercing and he knew exactly who it was.

Chris Redfield quickly sprang out of bed and stumbled out of the room. He stepped into the dark hallway and turned to the room next to his. Sucking in a deep breath, Chris pushed the door open and walked in.

Jill Valentine was sitting up in her bed, eyes wide and haunted, and sheets sticking to her sweaty body. Her eyes moved from an unblinking stare to a calmer look as she noticed Chris. The dark haired man walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the mattress near Jill's pillows. Without hesitating he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his chest.

Chris sighed as Jill relaxed against his white T-shirt, which possibly stank of cigarettes. She said nothing though. She just remained against his chest.

He knew why she was acting like this. The dreams were becoming more and more frequent. Half of the week, he'd found himself spending most nights in a room comforting a friend or his sister. Jill and Rebecca still had vivid nightmares of the mansion and Claire kept dreaming about Steve and Raccoon.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jill asked suddenly, startling him slightly.

"I went to sleep in my pants. I kinda had a late night," he lied. Truth was, he knew this would happen. He knew not to bother taking off his clothes when he clambered into bed.

A few moments passed and they sat in silence. For a few seconds Chris thought that Jill had fallen asleep. He wouldn't be surprised. He knew that merely being near a friend helped calm the nightmares.

But then she shocked him with a question.

"Why don't you dream?" she whispered.

"I do," he mumbled. "I guess… I can ignore it… Most of my dreams are about Wesker's betrayal…" He realized how that sounded too late.

"Dreaming about another man, Chris?" she chuckled. "I might get jealous."

"You know he's prettier than you," he responded. Jill giggled lightly, which was surprising considering the fact she didn't typically giggle.

"Yes, he is. He should definitely go out for Miss America," she mumbled.

"Uh, Jill, maybe you don't remember, but he's a guy. He'd need to go out for Mr. America."

"More like Monster America."

More laughter followed. Moments like these were truly priceless to Chris. He couldn't speak for Jill but whenever they were together, he felt calm and safe. Then again, Jill had always had that type of effect on him. She'd always calmed him, whether it was before or after a mission.

"You going to be okay?" he asked finally. His eyes were starting to burn after all. He hadn't been sleeping well. His dreams were getting worse, too. He just didn't cry out during them. No, he always died before he could scream.

"Yeah," was the muted response. Her face was buried in his chest and suddenly he didn't want to move.

"Guess I should get back to bed then," he said, almost standing up. Her arms tightened around his waist and he found himself being forced to stay on the bed.

"Actually, I was… I was hoping you would spend the night with me. I think you help me sleep easier," Jill admitted, her face heating up. He could barely see through her hair, which he yearned to brush out of her face, but he could tell she was blushing. She was tough. Not a woman who dealt with emotions often. And when she did, she typically hid her face with her hair.

"I can stay, if you'd like," he responded.

She pulled away and he lay back on the bed. She lay down next to him and closed her eyes. Eventually, he knew she was asleep and he let himself relax and closed his eyes.

_I'm here for you Jill, _he promised silently as he slid into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

A/N: It's funny how everyone loved the last chapter. I don't know why I disliked it but everyone else seemed to love it... Weird. Oh, and I have no idea how the song makes any since with the chapter. I just thought that it really described Chris and Jill so I wanted to use it.


	5. Lonely Day

Lonely Day

Pairing: Claire/Steve

Song: Lonely Day by System of a Down

Rating: T for language

Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst

Claire lay curled up in a ball on her bed, her body wracked by violent sobs. The pillow her head rested on was soaked with tears and her face was damp because of the stained pillow.

"Claire, please talk to us," Jill said through the door. Claire had locked it and placed a chair under the handle to make sure nobody would enter her room and bother her. "We want to help."  
_Help. Right. Because you guys watched Steve die after he saved your life, _the nineteen year old thought bitterly.

Only two months had passed since Claire and her brother Chris had returned from Antarctica. The pain of losing Steve was more than fresh and Claire hated the fact that everybody acted like they understood her pain.

"Claire," a softer voice said. It was Rebecca. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Would you all just leave me alone?!" Claire finally cried, anger mixing with her sadness.

"No, we won't," Rebecca replied. "We're your friends. We're supposed to share your feelings. And we know how you feel Claire. We all do."

"Bullshit," Claire snapped in response.

For a few seconds, all she got in return for her anger was silence. Then, Rebecca spoke again, and she spoke in a way Claire had never heard the timid girl speak.

"Bullshit? What the hell? You think you're the only one who lost somebody Claire? Somebody you loved? What about us? Chris, Jill, and I lost everybody we loved. We lost the S.T.A.R.S. There are only four of us left. And Carlos lost Mikhail, or maybe you just didn't listen to his story. And I can't speak for Leon. He didn't really talk to us when he was here. But he was hiding something. He probably lost somebody too! Don't act like you're the only one!"

Rebecca stopped but Claire could hear her breathing heavily. The younger woman didn't typically shout. She was soft spoken. She was the medic. She was supposed to be the good one.

"Richard sacrificed himself. Mikhail sacrificed himself. And Steve did too. It hurts but we can't do anything about it. They're gone and we have to remember them as the heroes they were. They died for us. We'll live for them," Rebecca finally mumbled.

Claire wanted to laugh. Where had she gotten that from? A fortune cookie?

_Yeah, you guys can't do anything about it. But that bastard Wesker has Steve. I won't let him take away what made Steve, Steve. _

She pulled herself off of her bed and walked to the window. She sighed as she opened the window, trying not to make a noise other than what they'd been hearing quite often.

She climbed out and onto the fire escape, which she was grateful for. Her room was on the second story of the house after all. She climbed down the ladder and jumped when she only had a few feet of ladder left. Her boots made a light thudding noise as they hit the concrete. She was free, in the alleyway that sat next to their safe-house.

"Going somewhere?" a male voice asked.

Claire spun around, fearing that it was Barry or Carlos, but instead she saw a tall man with blondish hair. He watched her calmly, even though she felt her anger building again.

"Well, if it isn't the government boy. How's it going running around for the suits?" she asked while sneering.

"Better than sitting underground for days on end. I see you've upgraded," Leon responded. She was a little unhappy that he didn't react to her insult the way she wanted.

She thought of a way to respond to that but couldn't. Instead she snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

"Not to talk to you, I can assure that. I need to speak to your brother," Leon said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why? Does the government want him too?" Claire asked, laughing bitterly as her sentence finished.

"No. I just need to speak to him," was the reply.

She looked at him angrily.

_Who the hell do you think you are, Leon? Nobody likes you here. You turned your back on us. On me…_

"I don't know where he is," she finally lied.

"Right," Leon laughed. He stepped out of her way. "I wouldn't want to hold you back from going after Wesker. Go ahead. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Claire's eyes widened in shock. What did he-? He knew? How would he know?

"You may think I'm stupid but I know you want revenge. Not exactly the brightest idea in the world but I'm not going to bother telling you why," Leon said, walking towards the door that led to their safe-house.

She walked past him, thinking about what Rebecca had said. Something had seemed different about him after Raccoon. He'd seemed hurt and angry at the same time. She just hadn't paid attention until now.

_Whatever. Solve the mysteries later. You have to find Steve._

She stated to leave the alleyway when somebody stepped in front of her. It was a woman this time, her hair a light brunette.

"Jill," she growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Claire?" Jill snapped, glaring at the younger woman. "Going to run off and go after Wesker? What's that going to get you? Were you not listening to what your brother told you?"

Claire glared at Jill for a second but turned her attention to Leon, who was leaning against the building, arms still folded over his chest.

"Go inside, now. I won't tell Chris about this if you just go inside and stay there," Jill ordered. She, like all of them, looked stressed and anxious. No wonder she was so snappy.

Without a word, the red-head returned to the fire escape and grabbed the rungs of the ladder. Pulling herself up, without a sound, she heard Jill greet Leon, almost as if he was a friend.

_Am I the only one angry that he left us? _Claire wondered as she climbed through the window.

She returned to her bed and fell down onto it, tears filling her eyes again. She felt useless.

_Steve. I'm sorry Steve…_

And the worst part was, she wasn't really sure why she'd wanted to go after Wesker in the first place. Whether it was for revenge or just to try and kill the man who'd helped this whole thing go strong, she couldn't tell. And that saddened her greatly.

--

Steve wasn't sure where he was. He wasn't sure what was surrounding him, what had happened to him, why he felt cold, who he felt an odd longing for, or how this had all happened.

He did notice that he felt a longing, almost like somebody who'd left their loved ones to go on a vacation or business trip and the loved ones couldn't go. But this was…different.

He couldn't open his eyes either. He was much too tired to do that. But he could tell he was in liquid. It surrounded him and covered him. He felt an odd _thing _on his mouth and nose and he could tell that's where he was getting his air from.

_I'm floating? I can't feel the ground beneath me… What happened? Am I dead? I thought dead people didn't think… That's how those zombies were on Rockfort Island. Wait… Zombies? Rockfort?_

His thoughts were broken by an odd whirring sound, almost like the liquid surrounding him was draining. He forced his eyes to open and all he saw was blinding light. His lids closed again and protected his sensitive eyes.

"Dim the lights," a deep voice called. Steve felt a slight unease fill him as the voice reached his ears.

The liquid was gone and he felt cold metal below his feet. He heard a louder sound, a gush of air kind of sound and he felt cold as the liquid dried.

"Open your eyes," the voice said calmly.

He didn't disobey. He opened his eyes again and this time, everything was blurry. A figure stood before him and he blinked rapidly, trying to see. A new figure stepped up and wrapped something around Steve's shoulders. The new figure also removed the thing that was on his face.

"Can you remember who you are?" the first figure asked.

Steve nodded his head groggily.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Steve," he croaked, his voice hoarse and his throat raw all of a sudden.

"Steve what?"

"Steve Burnside."

The man, whose features were clear now, smiled calmly. Steve thought he looked like a shark. Blond hair slicked back, black sunglasses, black suit. Definitely not somebody Steve wanted to talk to.

"Do you remember anything else?" the man asked.

"Something about an island," Steve replied. And a woman but he wasn't about to say that. This man didn't sit well with him.

"How about the island's name?"

Steve took a lucky guess and mumbled, "Rockfort."

The man's smile vanished. "Any people?"

Should he say something about the red-head he kept thinking about? No. No, he wouldn't say anything about her.

"Uh, two blond people," he said.

"Anybody else?"

"No," was his response. The man smiled again and said something to a person near him. The person was in a white lab coat and walked over to Steve.

The lab coat man grabbed Steve's arm and led him away from the blond and down a hall until they stopped at a room.

"This is your room. Go ahead and make yourself at home. We'll send you some food later," the man said. Steve nodded and entered the room.

One inside, he closed his eyes and let the mental image of the pretty red-head take over. Was she the one he was longing for?

_Her name… Claire. I think. It was Claire and her last name was Red something. Red… Redfield? That sounds right… _

A pain suddenly filled his chest and he went down, landing on his knees with a loud crack. He remembered something.

_Claire walked up to him. She said something and tried to free him. Free him from what? A splitting pain filled his chest and he cried out to the other person. Tears filled her eyes and panic replaced them in seconds. Somehow he was taller and for some reason he wanted to kill her. He tried to tell her to run but he couldn't. Something was controlling him…_

Steve shook his head as the memory filled up the blank pieces in his mind.

Claire. He loved her. Or at least he cared for her greatly. He remembered attacking the tentacle that was holding her and then getting smashed by it. He died. But not before telling her how he felt.

He opened his eyes again and looked around. What had happened? Why was he here? Why was he alive?  
_Claire… I have to find her. I have to._

A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure how I did on this chapter. I'm not big on this pairing. I like it but it's not my favorite so I apologize if it's crap. Also, I'm going to be putting the genre and rating at the top from now on, just so you all know what the chapter will include and stuff like that.


	6. Wasted Years

Wasted Years

Pairing: Rebecca/Carlos

Song: Wasted Years by Cold

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rebecca's hands twisted together underneath the table. Her eyes stayed on one object for a few seconds before finding something new to look at. She was nervous. Very nervous.

_Oh God, why did I agree to do this?_ She'd been asking herself this question since two days ago, when Jill had set her up on a date with a man she'd met in Raccoon City.

_He's going to take one look at me and laugh… Oh why did I agree to this?!_

"Rebecca?" an accented voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

The young medic lifted her eyes to see a handsome man. He had a tan complexion and dark brown eyes. His light brown hair fell into his face which looked just as nervous as Rebecca felt. He was dressed casually, just a pair of nice jeans and a T-shirt. Apparently, he didn't care how fancy the restaurant was and Rebecca agreed.

"Uh yeah, hi. Carlos, right?" she asked, offering him a weak smile. He sat down at the table and returned the smile.

"Si. Nice to meet you Rebecca," he replied.

An awkward silence fell over the two and Rebecca reached for her menu. She wasn't hungry. She just needed something to hold.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked, making Rebecca jump slightly.

_Where did _he _come from?_

"Uh, can you give us a few more seconds?" Rebecca stammered. She couldn't convince herself to calm down and she had a bad feeling everybody could see it.

The waiter nodded respectfully and Carlos leaned closer to the medic. "You okay?"  
"I'm just really nervous, I guess," she replied.

"I am too, if that makes you feel any better. I didn't exactly agree to this. I'm still freaking out over Raccoon," he admitted.

She smiled slightly, stating, "It was only a month ago. I still have nightmares from the mansion and that was months ago… I don't think they'll ever go away."

"Nah, they will. It will just take a while. So, I never really got anything out of Jill but would you mind talking about the mansion?"

"Sure but can we get out of here? I'm not too comfortable talking about it near this many people," she said. Paranoia of Umbrella threats along with the fear of somebody calling her crazy enforced the idea of leaving the restaurant.

Carlos smiled understandably and nodded. They stood from their chairs and exited the restaurant quickly and quietly.

--

Carlos and Rebecca walked silently through the park, not really at ease but calmer than they typically were. Carlos watched Rebecca as they walked.

She was pretty. Not quite like Jill but pretty none-the-less. Her short hair was dark and her eyes were bright and best of all she didn't dress like most people would when they went to a five-star restaurant. He liked that.

"So, a giant snake huh?" he asked, recalling what they were just talking about.

"Yeah… It was scary," she said. "And poor Richard."  
"At least he died a hero… Okay, that sounded cliché. Sorry," he said quietly.

She laughed and replied, "It's okay. I'm just glad that he died a hero. He was always like that, too."

Carlos nodded his head, mutely. He barely knew anything about Richard, or any of the dead S.T.A.R.S., but apparently Rebecca really liked him. He felt bad for her but didn't know what to say.

_My mom always said I was bad at talking about my feelings…_

"So, why did Jill say you needed to go on a date?" Rebecca suddenly asked. He glanced over at her and saw her curious look. He smiled.

"It wasn't Jill actually. It was Chris. He told me that he didn't want me staring at his girl anymore so he asked Jill to set us up," he explained. Rebecca giggled lightly and Carlos chuckled.

"Jill just said I needed to get a boyfriend. She said I was too much of a nerd. I think she would've set me up with Leon but he left," Rebecca said.

"Well, you're lucky you got me. I'm better looking than Leon anyway," Carlos stated, grinning.

Rebecca laughed, placing her hand over her mouth and stopping. He looked back at her. "Jill said you were cocky," Rebecca laughed.

"Well, I have to be. We each have our things. You're the smart one, Chris is the tough one, and I'm the cocky one," Carlos offered.

"What about Jill? Or Claire?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know." She blinked at him and he shrugged. "I said you were the smart one! Not me."

She laughed again and he couldn't help but appreciate her laugh. People rarely laughed with him anymore.

"So, would you like to do something tomorrow?" Carlos asked, glancing at Rebecca to register her reaction.

"Sure. How about a movie?" she questioned, looking back at him. Her eyes were happy and calm, much calmer than when they'd met in the restaurant.

"As long as it's not zombies or monsters, I'd love to go see a movie," he agreed.

She grinned again and said, "Okay, then I guess I should head home. It was really nice to meet you Carlos. How we never met before, I don't know. But I am really glad we finally got to talk."

She turned to him and he turned back. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before pulling away and smiling at him.

"See you tomorrow," she said happily and walked away to wherever she lived. Carlos waved in response and couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Addicted

Addicted

Pairing: Leon/??

Song: Addicted by Saving Abel

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Leon Kennedy lay awake at 1:13 in the morning, listening to the steady breathing of the woman who was lying next to him. His eyes were closed and he was simply listening to the woman. It calmed him.

They slept in the same bed but hadn't slept together. She was the one to point out how odd that was. He didn't care. He just liked that she was even there.

_"You realize that by now, most men would've kicked me onto the curb. And yet you haven't."_

_"Since when was I 'most men'? How many men can talk about being hunted by zombies and parasites almost like those two were normal occurrences? And you're too pretty to kick to the curb."_

She shifted suddenly, her hair brushing his bicep suddenly. Funny how her hair was as soft, if not softer, than the silks she loved to wear.

His eyes opened and he glanced over at her. He couldn't help but think of how innocent she looked when she was asleep. At that moment, her face was buried into her pillow and all he was able to see was her hair.

She's asked him once why he wasn't with some blonde model whose brain could only hold the simplest of information.

_"You could have any woman on this planet. You're government, you have looks, and you're smart. Those are all top qualities. So, why stick with me? Why not go get some model who's too stupid to notice when you are and when you aren't at home?"_

_"Why would I? I'd much rather stick with somebody who can hold an intelligent conversation with me."_

Every time they spoke, her eyes sparkled with intelligence. He couldn't help but start long conversations with her. She was one of the few people who was as smart as he was.

And to think, even a few months ago, he never would've thought this was a life they could live.

Not after the kidnapping at least. Sure, Ashley Graham's kidnapping wasn't made public. The government didn't want people to panic over the thought that the president's daughter could be kidnapped. Of course, that didn't stop people from hunting Leon down and questioning him. How the press got the information on him, he didn't know. And he sure as hell didn't like it.

_"Mr. Kennedy! What was the mission you went on last week all about? Did it include the sudden disappearance of Ashley Graham from her college? Sir?"_

How annoying the press had become. Then she decided to step up and play her role in the dramatic scenes Leon went through every day.

_"All of you! Listen up! I have some things to tell you. First of all, his name is _Agent _Kennedy, you idiot! Call him what he is. Second of all, this is the last time he will tell you to leave him alone. He's not going to speak about it. And if you do come back tomorrow… Well, just don't come back tomorrow. I don't want to kill any of you but I will if I must. And go ahead and cry about the freedom of the press! The president and the government will defend this guy, not you guys. Good-bye."_

He remembered laughing that night. The looks on their faces as she spoke to them. They looked like they were about to die of fright. Then again, maybe it was the fact that she'd had a gun tucked, obviously, into her belt.

That was her though. If she didn't have a gun on her person at all times, she wasn't her. She wasn't the woman he'd met.

She moved again and he unconsciously wanted to comfort her. It was nightmares. That much he knew. They were both plagued by them, though his had started dieing down now that she lived with him. Hers were as bad as ever.

_"Do you still have nightmares?"_

_"Of course I do. Why? Do you?"_

_"Yeah… They're pretty bad. I don't think you notice that I'm not asleep sometimes. Even when you're awake."_

Leon felt a smile replace his placid look at the memory. He knew that it was obvious when he was and wasn't asleep. For one, when he wasn't asleep, he typically went for a gun or knife to clean.

_"I get restless easily."_

_"One day, you're going to be cleaning one of your knives, you're going to fall asleep, and I'm going to wake up to a dead man."_

_"Thanks. I don't plan on stabbing myself any time soon."_

_"Then stop cleaning those knives!"  
"Are you afraid I'll stab myself?"_

_"…No…"_

_"Right."_

He didn't even realize she was awake until he felt her hand touch his shoulder, resting on the scar that was the bullet wound from Raccoon City. He looked over at her and realized she was watching him calmly.

"Thinking about something in particular?" she asked, her voice as clear as always.

"Not really," he lied. She smiled faintly and snuggled closer to him, pressing her body up against his.

"Right. Whatever you say," she mumbled while she closed her eyes.

He smiled and closed his eyes too. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt him. And at least there wouldn't be any nightmares tonight. Hopefully there wouldn't be any nightmares for a long time.

A/N: I know it's not hard to guess who she is but who can guess who Leon's lady-friend is?


	8. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Pairing: Richard/Rebecca

Song: Valentine's Day by Linkin Park

Rating: T for some curse words

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rebecca remembered everything about Richard, from the way he sounded to his small and shy smile. He was a great guy, an even greater hero. He'd saved her life in the mansion and had ended up in the belly of a snake.

Sadly, today was Valentine's Day and try as she might, Rebecca couldn't get Richard out of her head. He was one of the nicest people she'd met when she'd first joined S.T.A.R.S. She smiled and thought back to that day, so long ago.

_She was shy, her head down and her eyes wide. Rebecca was regretting joining S.T.A.R.S. People in the RPD were staring at her in shock as she walked through the main hall, a few of them whispering questions about her. Then, she hit something face-first.  
She fell backwards but was saved by a hand grabbing her wrist. She jolted to a halt a few feet above the ground. Her face was hot already and she could feel the light stinging in her eyes that warned her that tears would be coming soon._

_"I'm so sorry," the man she ran into said quickly, pulling Rebecca into a standing position again. His voice was soft and she noticed that he looked as embarrassed as she felt. "I didn't see you there… Damn, now I feel like a jackass."_

_Rebecca couldn't help but giggle at that and he looked up at her. "Don't worry. You're not a jackass. You were doing the same thing I was. Not paying attention," she assured._

_"Yeah, well, everybody says I have a bit of a problem with that… I'm Richard Aiken by the way. You must be our new medic, Rebecca," Richard said, smiling._

_"Um, yeah, I am. You're part of S.T.A.R.S.?" _

_"Yeah, I'm not wearing my vest so if one of the captains see me I'm going to be shouted at but I don't care."_

That was the first time Rebecca had felt welcomed in the S.T.A.R.S. Richard was possibly the kindest person she'd ever met. And nobody had been able to replace him.

After Raccoon's annihilation, she tried to work out a relationship with Carlos Oliveira, another survivor of the Raccoon incident, but it eventually crumbled when they had to go their separate ways. And Billy, who'd helped her survive before she went to the mansion, was with her now. But even he couldn't fill the hole made by Richard.

Wiping tears, that she hadn't even noticed, off her cheeks, Rebecca looked at the picture Chris had given her. It was the S.T.A.R.S., without Wesker of course, and it had all of their fallen comrades circled with a red pen. She smiled and placed it on the wall, hanging it next to her graduation certificates and her favorite chemical compounds.

She kissed the tips of her index and middle fingers on her right hand and placed them on Richard. He was gone but she would live, if only to be one of the few people to remember him. Like Carlos said all those years ago, _"At least he died a hero."_

No truer words had ever been spoken to Rebecca Chambers.

A/N: Yeah, it's really short. I don't care. It worked better short. Also, I've decided that quite a few of the stories are going to connect to one another. Not in significant ways, just in case you don't like that pairing or whatever, but they will have subtle mentions of other stories. And yes, you were all correct; it was Ada in the last chapter. (How obvious was that?) A second chapter will be posted later in the day, since I've decided I'm going to start posting chapters two at a time.


	9. Love Song

Love Song

Pairing: Wesker/Alexia

Song: Love Song by Korn

Rating: K

Genre: Drama/Romance

She was stunning. No, even that word couldn't describe Alexia Ashford as she walked down the stair towards him. Wesker found himself staring at her, speaking, but not thinking.

No, stunning wasn't a word that described the British beauty that was walking towards him. The purple dress that slid over skin was a complete contrast to the porcelain white skin it covered. Her eyes, a cerulean so bright they seemed to glow, stared him down.

Wesker continued to speak, all the while thinking of a way to get her off of the barren continent and safely in his lab. But how? He hadn't expected her to be awake when he arrived.

He knew that she wouldn't continue in her human form. The virus hadn't been asleep long enough for it to work correctly. And he knew bio-weapons that didn't work correctly had a habit of mutating to make themselves stronger.

But was Wesker not allowed a few more seconds of staring at the magnificence that was Alexia?

He wasn't by any means in_ love _with the woman. He didn't know her nor did he care to know her. He remembered her from the mansion but most things prior to his death were no longer important to him. So, he was simply fulfilling his human, male human, desires to stare at the woman.

"How impolite," Alexia breathed, much too quietly for any human to hear. Wesker smirked and shrugged. Like he cared how polite he was and wasn't.

As the tables began to turn and Alexia, now mutated into a green thing, lunged at Wesker, he noticed that he hadn't blinked since he'd walked into the mansion replica. In fact, he didn't blink until Alexia _slapped _him and sent him across the room.

A/N: Yeah, it kinda sucks. I'm not proud of it but I kept on screwing up on the other one I wanted and I just wrote this one down really quickly. I'm not certain whether the genre is correct either. If any of you have any other genres in mind, I could definitely use them! The next chapter should be up soon!


	10. It's Been Awhile

It's Been Awhile

Pairing: Chris/Jill

Song: It's Been Awhile by Staind

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Jill rapped her knuckles against the thick wood that separated her and Chris. She heard mumbling before the tale-tell click that told her the door was unlocked and she was allowed to enter.

Jill's first reaction when she breathed in was to fall back out of the door. The air reeked of cigarette smoke and stale food. The room was muggy, a thick smoke lingering. She cringed at the idea of that being cigarette smoke.

When her pale eyes fell on the table, she wanted to grab Chris and slap him. Paper dominated the entire thing. Her nose told her there was food in the room, but only God would know where it was hiding.

"Chris?" she asked, trying her hardest not to cough. Her nose stung and her eyes watered. Not to mention the back of her throat felt like she'd just swallowed a fistful of barbwire.

The dark form of Chris Redfield moved, sending papers falling from the desk. She flinched when she noticed that half of them were of his sister and Wesker, illuminated by a dull light on the desk.

"Chris, you have to come out of here. You're going to end up killing yourself. Then, who will find Claire?" Jill prompted, using his kidnapped sister against him.

"Anybody could do better than me," Chris rasped.

Jill was quickly becoming angry with Chris' attitude. In fact, she reached out and flicked the light switch up. A single bulb exploded to light and even Jill flinched from the sudden brightness.

Chris fell backwards, landing on the floor as the light filled even the darkest corners of the room. More papers flew from the desk and landed around him with soft fluttering sounds. Jill watched as Chris rubbed his eyes, attempting to stop the pain from the sudden adjustment.

"Chris," Jill said again. He looked up at her finally, his hands dropping to his sides. Jill regretted looking at him.

The once handsome face was dirty and covered in stubble. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was a ghastly pale color. She remembered the days when his face was young, clean, and didn't have even a trace of hair on it. She remembered when his eyes were a blue that made women swoon when he came within their range.

However, Jill was more than ready for something like this. She was instantly at his side and she gently grabbed his head to make him look at her. Her eyes met his and she saw unshed tears there.

"Good God Chris, why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked, tears threatening her own eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Claire," he croaked. He tried to look away from her but Jill wouldn't release her grip on his head.

"Chris, how many times do I have to tell you? We're here for you! Rebecca, Barry, Carlos, me. We want to help you find her! But you won't let us, you idiot! Why do you act like we're inadequate at what we do? Have we not proved ourselves to you? Stop acting like a stupid asshole!"

He flinched away from her anger but Jill didn't care. He'd spent nearly a month hiding in the room, trying to find a lead on where Claire might have disappeared to. That entire month, Jill knew he'd been wasting away.

"I want to find my sister, Jill," Chris mumbled finally.

"We do too, Chris. She'd your sister but she'd also our friend. We'll help you. I'll help you," Jill promised.

She tugged Chris closer to her and when he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her. He relaxed, for what seemed to be the first time in forever to Jill, against her and hugged her back.

"I'm here for you, Chris," Jill whispered gently. Chris nodded in understanding and made no move to leave the embrace any time soon. Jill didn't mind. In fact, she would easily stay like this for as long as it took Chris to build up the courage to leave the room. And she knew that would take quite awhile.


	11. I Hate Everything About You

I Hate (Everything About You)

Pairing: Claire/Wesker

Song: I Hate (Everything About You)

Rating: T for language

Genre: Romance(kinda)/Drama/Angst

_This isn't possible. It's not possible. But I can't get him out of my fuckin' head! Why can't I get him out of my head?_

Claire's aqua eyes watered as she walked through the icy wind. Her nose was red and her hair was a mess but the nineteen year old didn't care. All she could think about was that blond son of a bitch Albert Wesker.  
_What's so great about him? He's a murderer! He would've killed Chris even though Chris hasn't ever done anything!_

Her fingers curled in towards her palm. As she clenched her fists, she could feel her sharp finger nails bite into her palm, even through the thin leather of her gloves.

_I should be thinking of Steve. Not that fucker who decided to play God. _

Her boots crunched through the snow, reminding her of the last continent she'd been on that was covered in snow. Antarctica.

_How can I think about him? He would've killed me! …Why didn't he kill me? Why didn't he kill both of us? Does he like toying with us?_

She blinked rapidly as the wind started to pick up, whipping her hair violently around. That's when Claire saw the dark form standing about a meter away from her.

_What? No way in hell is that…_

"Hello, my dear," Wesker called out as she approached. "What are you doing out in this storm? It's a bit cold isn't it?"

_Fuck you!_

"I'm fine, thank you," she emptily replied.

"What, no snappy response?" he chuckled. His hair was as it always seemed to be; perfect and no strand out of place. He was once again dressed in black and wearing his sunglasses, as always.

_I'll give you a snappy response, bastard._

"I'd like to go home, now," Claire mumbled. As she closed her mouth, she instantly ground her teeth against one another.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't honestly have a…crush on him! What's that syndrome? Stockholm Syndrome? But he never kidnapped me…_

"Oh, of course, my dear," Wesker said, smiling like a Great White shark when it lunges for its meal.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

Claire walked past Wesker, trying to ignore his sharp features, and continued walking until she saw her apartments. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Wesker out of her head.

A/N: Okay, I know I don't usually update on Thursday but I wanted to get some more up so I can think up some others. And this is my first time with Claire/Wesker as a pairing, so I would really like to know if you guys thought it was okay or not. Also, I promised some people a sequel to my Claire/Steve story. I'm sorry guys! I'm not going to be able to do that one for a while. I keep getting frustrated with it and it's going to take a bit longer than I thought. I really am sorry!


	12. You Were Meant for Me

You Were Meant for Me

Pairing: Rebecca/Billy

Song: You Were Meant for Me

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

He hadn't planned on asking her out to dinner. In fact, had he not been pushed into the situation by Jill, he wouldn't even have considered dinner as a possible date between him and Rebecca.

Unfortunately, it was too late for him to try and escape, for several reasons. Mainly, he couldn't just bluntly tell Rebecca that he changed his mind out of the blue and that she might as well stop getting ready. He had, after all, said that he wanted to take her somewhere nice to eat, even if it was Jill who pushed him into the situation.

"Are you ready?" he called. Her small apartment seemed to be mocking his already shot nerves. It was like being pinned in a cell with nothing to look at but white walls. Doctor or not, why would she have such _white _walls?

"Yep," she said, stepping out of the bathroom.

He gaped at the lovely being that had stepped out of the bathroom. Clad in a knee-length forest green dress, Rebecca Chambers looked stunning. She was wearing open-toed black high heels and a light coat of make-up. The dark eye shadow made her green eyes shimmer.

"You ready?" Rebecca asked, blushing at the way Billy stared at her.

Billy shut his mouth and nodded mutely. He felt under-dressed in dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious about himself, especially with that little box poking him in the leg.

They exited the apartment and Rebecca instantly went to Billy's car. However, Billy walked slowly, hand in pocket, and breathing slowly. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of Jill. He'd have to thank her. She'd given him the opportunity to do something he'd planned since he spoke to Rebecca that night in the parking lot of her hospital.

Billy's hand stayed in his pocket, his thumb running over the smooth velvet of the box. He grinned at Rebecca, who grinned back immediately. Billy couldn't help but feel a slight bloom of pride in his chest, for many things, but mostly for her.

A/N: Sappy I know… And Rebecca/Billy fans, don't kill me because I didn't write out the whole restaurant/proposal scene. I don't like writing those scenes so I didn't want to fight with it.


	13. Thousand Miles

Thousand Miles

Pairing: Roy/Elza

Song: Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

"So, how bad are they?" Elza Walker asked Roy as they walked through the park. She glanced over at her friend, who looked at the earth below thoughtfully.

"They're pretty bad. It's mostly noises though. I think the zombies got to me…" he admitted, glancing up at her.

Elza nodded her head, her blonde ponytail dancing wildly for a few seconds. She had the nightmares too, though for some reason she was able to suppress them better than her friend.

"Where are we going again?" Roy asked suddenly. He glanced over at Elza, his glasses catching the reflection of the sun for a few seconds.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could go bother some friends but I haven't heard from Leon for about a week and Claire and I aren't talking. We're just walking Roy. Can't we just walk?"

"Uh… I don't really like walking," Roy admitted. "I'm more of a computer guy, remember?"

"Oh shut up," Elza warned, pushing him slightly. Unfortunately, this caused the man to loose his balance and stumble into a bush.

The bush snapped and crackled under the man's weight but Roy looked absolutely pathetic. His dark brown hair stood up on end and his eyes were wide. Elza noticed he'd lost his glasses.

"Oh God, Roy, I'm so sorry!" she cried, running to his side. The bush poked at her through her jeans and boots but she ignored it and tugged on Roy's arm to help him stand up.

"Thanks, Elza," Roy laughed as he stood up. Elza grabbed his glasses, which had fallen into the bush, and checked the lenses.

"Uh, Roy, I… I think you're glasses are screwed," she said, handing them to the man.

Roy took them and held them up, examining the cracked lenses and ruined frame. He sighed and slipped them into his pocket.

"This would happen the one day I didn't bring my spares…" he groaned.

"You have spare glasses?" Elza asked, trying not to laugh.

"Do you not remember what happened in Raccoon? You guys found it so funny that I had to wear goggles. Well, it wasn't funny. Since then, I've carried around spares," Roy explained.

"Well, here, I'll walk you home and we'll grab your glasses. Then we can try and bother Leon and if that doesn't work we'll go get something to eat. Okay?"

Roy nodded and Elza grabbed his hand. He tensed up immediately and felt his face getting hot. Elza smirked as she squeezed his hand.

"You didn't expect me to let you walk on your own, did you?" she teased.

He shrugged and didn't bother trying to talk. She led him out of the park and towards his apartment, playfully swinging their arms back and forth. And even though Roy really wanted to see, he wouldn't have traded that moment away for anything.

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Roy and Elza are two characters from Resident Evil 1.5.


	14. Be Yourself

Be Yourself

Pairing: Luis/Ashley

Song: Be Yourself by Audioslave

Rating: T for mentions of a dead person

Genre: Angst/Romance

Ashley had personally requested the funeral. As soon as the helicopters had set down and she was in her father's arms, she'd begged that they return to Spain and retrieve his body. She and Leon agreed that he deserved the funeral.

It had been small. Only she, Leon, her parents, and a few shadowy people had been there. They'd stood, listening to the preacher go on about the afterlife and eventually only she, Leon, and one other figure were left.

That was almost two weeks ago. Ashley hadn't gone a single day without returning to the grave for at least five minutes. She would drop off some flowers and talk to the cold stone. Leon would wait for her in the car and afterwards they would go home. She didn't know how she was going to handle returning to her college, where she wouldn't be able to visit the grave.

"Ashley?" her father asked as she sat next to the grave. She had an hour to get to the plane that would take her back home, to her college.

"Yeah?" she mumbled in response. She traced his last name on the cold stone unconsciously.

"Who was he?"

Ashley stopped her tracing. There was no way anyone could deny that Leon was her hero. But this man. The man who hadn't lived. What was he?

"He was my second hero, Daddy," she replied and stood. With one final smile at the grave, Ashley walked to the car. She would have somebody send her a picture of the tombstone and send it to her. Just so she could see what was engraved on it.

In bold letters, it said: **Luis Sera. Beloved Friend. Great Hero.**

A/N: Real quick. How did I write Ashley? Was she okay? Or did this chapter suck? (I'd like to know how well I wrote her because this is really the first time I actually made a story about her.)


	15. Listen to Your Heart

Listen to Your Heart

Pairing: Jill/Carlos

Song: Listen to Your Heart by DHT

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Jill was more confused than she had ever been in her entire life. Confused because not a month ago Chris had kissed her out of nowhere and then disappeared. Confused because Carlos had done the same, except he hadn't left. He was still outside, waiting for her to exit the bathroom she'd taken refuge in.

_What can I do? Chris has been my friend for nearly two years. Carlos helped me survive Raccoon City. I need both of them… But…_

She turned away from the mirror she'd been facing, thinking about her panic when she'd thought Carlos was dead. In reality, he had only been hurt. She remembered nearly breaking down only to find out he was alive. And even though he was cocky and sometimes ignorant, he was also quick minded and fast when he needed to be.

But Chris was the same way, wasn't he? She hadn't thought he was dead but he was still a hero. Except he'd left. And Carlos hadn't.

_Either you pine after the guy who left you right before Raccoon turned into Hell on Earth. Or you go with the guy who just saved your ass._

Jill sighed heavily and turned to the wood door. Carlos stood on the other side, probably rubbing his eyes like he always did when he was stressed. She rubbed her own face with her oddly cold hands and walked outside.

Sure enough, Carlos stood there, cracking his knuckles loudly. When she walked out, his head jerked up and he gave her a tentative smile.

"Ready to go, chica?" he asked gently.

Jill gave him an affirmative nod and he started to walk off. She caught up to him quickly and slipped her arm around his, linking their arms like a couple would. He looked shocked but he didn't pull away. That was good enough for Jill. He didn't walk away. He didn't run away.

They boarded the ship and Jill smiled at the tall man at her side, who instantly smiled back.

"We're free Carlos. We're free from Umbrella," Jill whispered, leaning against him again.

They watched as the sun sprayed its gold rays over the ocean, washing them with light, almost as if Jill's statement was being confirmed.

A/N: Two quick things, again… First, I'm a Jill/Chris fan so I don't like this chapter personally. I just wanted to get the pairing done and out of the way for a while. Second, I have a bit of a problem and I'd appreciate some help. I have plenty of pairings to do but I'm beginning to run out of ideas. If it's not asking too much, I'd appreciate some ideas from my reviewers. Don't worry, I still have some if you guys don't want to bother but I am running low.


	16. Forever

Forever

Pairing: Bruce/Fong Ling

Song: Forever by Papa Roach

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

"You're an idiot," Fong Ling snarled angrily. They were wading through mud in a swamp, not exactly her idea of fun.

"What do you mean, I'm the idiot?!" Bruce retorted over his shoulder.

"You accepted this mission! I came along because you asked me to! I didn't want to!" Fong Ling snapped. "I've been walking for God knows how many hours! Is this what you do on all of your missions?"

"No! I mean, usually I don't have somebody complaining the _entire _time! Maybe if you'd shut up for once!"

He regretted saying that. Instantly he froze and turned to face her and frowned when he saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say that… It's just, I don't like it here anymore than you do and I'm losing my patience… I really am sorry," he promised.

"Whatever," Fong Ling bitterly replied and walked past him. He groaned and followed her.

The mucky, thick water/mud mix was too dark to see through, leaving them to guess what type of creatures could be swimming through the swamp.

"I swear. If we find any crocodiles I'm going to drown myself," he breathed.

"_Alligator mississippiensis_ are the only crocodilians who live in this area, idiot," Fong Ling snapped.

"Huh?" Bruce asked.

"American alligator. They live in swamps, not crocodiles," Fong Ling snapped.

"Ada told you that, didn't she?" Bruce asked bitterly.

"Yes. Well, her and Leon did. They studied the matter for me. Because unlike you _I _like to be prepared. Now, as I was saying. American alligators are in swamps but we haven't seen any animals. It's likely they all left for whatever reason we're here," Fong Ling snapped.

Bruce remained silent, stumbling through the muck when something brushed his leg. He froze and looked down. Again, the muck was too thick and dark to look through.

"What's wrong?" Fong Ling asked.

"Something's near me," he mumbled as something bumped his leg.

_I hate you Leon. You just had to give us the mission didn't you? You bastard._

"Oh come on. Stop being so afraid. Let's go," the Chinese woman snapped.

"No! I'm serious," Bruce squeked as the thing grabbed ahold of his leg.

Fong Ling sighed and stumbled to him, unable to hide the concerned look on her face. "Wha-" she started.

Something slammed into the backs of her legs and sent her toppling into the muck. Bruce followed suit as the bigger thing crashed into his own legs. He fell into the murky water-stuff only to be pulled out a second later by petite hands.

"What was it?" Bruce asked, trying to get the mud out of his face and hair. Fong Ling pointed at the long body of the alligator swimming away.

"The thing on your leg must've been a baby alligator. We're lucky. It must've been scared about something," Fong Ling said, removing clumps of muck from her face and hair.

"Like a helicopter?" Bruce asked, listening to the chopping sound of a helicopter.

She nodded and they continued picking through the muck until they saw light through the dense trees and foliage.

"I was wondering if you two would show up. What in God's name happened?" the voice of Ada Wong called out. Bruce saw her standig on solid ground near a Blackhawk helicopter.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? We took this mission for you and Leon. What are you-" Bruce was cut off by Fong Ling slapping a hand over his mouth.

"The President found a base in the swamp. He changed his mind and decided to send in a task force. Sorry, guys but you two coming here was for nothing," Ada said.

"You've got to be… Oh well. We get to go home, right?" Bruce asked. Ada nodded. "Good. Just one more thing," he said, walking over to her.

Ada gave him a confused look but before she could react the blond wrapped his arms around her shoulders and coated her in a thick layer of slimy muck. Ada pushed him away and gave him a death look that murdered somebody in another universe.

Fong Ling giggled lightly for the first time since they got to the swamp and Bruce stuck out his hand.

"Shall we, milady? Before Ada kills me?" Bruce asked.

"We shall, kind sir," Fong Ling replied, taking his hand. They walked into the chopped, leaving a very pissed off Ada behind.

A/N: Okay, this was Ritchyrich's idea so thank him. I hope this turned out okay. I know it's not very romantic but I kept on thinking of swamps so I did this. I'm still looking for any ideas from you guys. (WindyWildWolf: FF's bots aren't so PMs haven't been working either. That's why I haven't gotten back to you yet. I'm hoping they fix the problem today.)


	17. Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

"What happened to her?" Leon asked as the agent led him down the hall. Ashley walked at his side, like always, but her eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

"Nobody knows. We walked into the room and found her there. She said something about a woman. Then she passed out. Not exactly a good scenario," the agent explained.

The three were on there way to examine a terribly wounded female agent. According to the agent who now walked in front of them, she'd been attacked. And what was worse, she'd only been hit once. In the face.

"The doctors think it was a hit to the nose. Georgia was lucky that none of her nose ended up in her brain," the agent mumbled.

Ashley gasped and Leon shook his head. The only reason Ashley had come along was because the female agent was her cousin. She and her father had been petrified to find out that the agent had been found, unconscious and slowly bleeding out.

"So, who do you think did it?" Leon finally asked.

"The woman that Georgia was talking about is our only lead. We're fucked, Leon. We've got nothing," the agent replied bitterly.

"But can't she describe her?" Ashley asked.

"Georgia's still unconscious and her main doctor said she won't be awake for a while…"

However, the door that led to Georgia was in front of them and it was obvious that the agent was awake. Known for her loud mouth and her anger issues, Georgia was in no way like Ashley, who was well known for being quiet and kind. Leon disagreed with the first one.

"Never mind," the agent grumbled.

The three entered the room and instantly Georgia's mouth shut and her eyes widened. But it wasn't because of shock. It was at seeing Leon.

The blond agent noticed the fear in her eyes and stepped back. The agent noticed this and gave Leon a confused look, who returned it.

"You okay, Georgia?" Ashley asked, walking over to her cousin.

"Would be if he wasn't here," she replied, waving a hand at Leon.

Leon sighed. It wasn't fear. Ever since he'd gotten Ashley home safe, Georgia had hated him because he'd turned Ashley down. He'd gotten the blunt of her insults for months and now, even though he felt guilty, he had to admit to himself that it was pretty funny to see Georgia bedridden because of her nose.

"Why? Why do you hate him so much?" Ashley questioned bitterly, watching her cousin.

"I don't like him. Especially not now. Can't defend yourself so you have some bitch do it instead?" Georgia snapped angrily.

"What?" Leon asked, looking at her.

_Oh hell… Please don't say Asian woman…_

"Some Asian got all pissed off at me 'cause I talked shit about you. Then she elbowed me in the face," Georgia snapped. "Too much of a pansy to fight me yourself?"

The agent at Leon's side coughed weakly, hiding the laughter in his voice. Honestly, Leon wanted to laugh too. But he couldn't.

"Wait, this was a crime of passion?" the agent suddenly asked. Leon froze.

"What do you mean?! She could get off on that! Where is she? Did you guys get her?" the mouthy woman asked, staring at the agent and Leon.

The agent sighed when his phone went off. The doctor looked at him and he mumbled angrily and something.

"He's acting up again, Bob. We've got to go," the agent said to the doctor, who nodded. The two left quietly.

_Forgot this was the hospital with the mental agent in it…_

"Well? Did you guys get her?" Georgia asked again.

"Does it look like it?" a voice purred out. Leon froze and Ashley gaped. Georgia cowered.

A hand rested on Leon's shoulder and he knew exactly who it was because of that. Her hand was on his scar.

"Ada," he breathed bitterly. He turned to face her and she smiled. She was dressed head to foot in loose black clothing and looked like a citizen for once. Black jeans over black Nikes and a black turtle neck sweater.

"How the fu-" Georgia started.

"Don't use that type of language. You're bad enough as it is. And I hope you've gained some understanding from meeting me earlier. Don't. Talk. About. Him," she icily ordered, her smile gone.

Leon stared at her in disbelief. So, she had been defending him. Georgia hadn't been lying.

The interesting thing about the situation was that Ashley watched Ada like she was some type of hero. Maybe Ashley didn't like her cousin. Wouldn't be the first person to feel that way.

Leon felt the situation becoming too uncomfortable for him and he grabbed Ada's arm lightly. She gave him a fake shocked look and he motioned outside. She shrugged and exited the room.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled.

The two Grahams nodded at him in response and he exited the room. Ada leaned against a wall, watching people in the hall, her emerald and silver eyes flicking back and forth quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

She lifted her head, blinking innocently at him. "What do you mean? I came to visit what's-her-name in there. I didn't mean to break her nose," Ada replied smoothly.

"Right. You just happened to be in the neighborhood," he snapped.

She shrugged, replying, "Something like that."

"Bullshit. What were you doing in the CIA headquarters anyway?" he asked, staring at her. The agent had forced him to fly down to Virginia to talk to the wounded agent. Why had he been chosen, anyway?

She suddenly smiled, asking, "What was Georgia Graham, secret agent of the President of the United States, doing in the CIA headquarters?"

Leon looked at the woman in confusion and she just watched him calmly. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you were called in? She's a spy. Set in by Umbrella. They're trying to get rid of the strongest organizations for military operations in America. Who would stop them, afterwards? And who in the government has dealt with Umbrella as often as I have?"

"What?" he asked. Did that mean…?

"Yes, I work for the same man you do. I found Graham's niece in HQ and she thought I was on her side. Then she started going off about you. That wasn't a good idea," Ada said coldly.

"You're with the government?"

"Well, that depends. Is there another President Graham somewhere that I don't know about?"

He shook his head slowly and she stepped closer to him. She lowered her head, staring at her shoes.

"I was supposed to kill you, you know?" she asked gently.

He nodded slowly. "I knew Wesker would've wanted you to. I didn't know why you didn't."

"I…" she started. She shook her head slowly and looked back up at him. "What I said, back in Spain… I…"

She cut herself off again and Leon couldn't help but feel exasperated. If she said what he thought she was going to say… Well… There wasn't anybody around.

"I meant it. I love you," she finally said.

As cliché as it was, for Leon nothing else existed. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, kissing her for the first time in six long years. And even though it startled her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

And then the door next to them opened and they separated fast enough to have set a world record. It was Ashley.

She smirked faintly and said, "Georgia's going to be arrested, isn't she?"

"More than likely," Ada replied. Leon was shocked at how instantly she could be the cold agent again.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything," Ashley promised. Leon and Ada cast one another guilty looks, though Ada smiled anyway.

The blonde was about to turn around when she looked at Ada and said, "Leon won't teach me how to fight. Will you? Please?" Ada gave her a look before shrugging and Ashley grinned. "Cool! And thank you. I've been waiting for something like that to happen to her for years."

A/N: Fluffy, cheesy, I know. But they deserve their moments, don't they?


	18. You Were Meant for Me Part 2

You Were Meant for Me (part 2)

Pairing: Billy/Rebecca

Song: You Were Meant for Me by Jewel

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

The restaurant was quiet enough; it was dim, with elegant candles at each table, illuminating the cave like room. It was a sort of romantic dimness, though; something magical about the lack of light.

In the meantime, ex-Lieutenant Billy Coen had never been so scared in his whole life.

He wasn't dodging sprays of bullets from obscenely powerful automatic weapons; he wasn't running from T-Virus infected zombies and psychotic bioweapons. He wasn't running from giant insects or mutated animals bent on  
tearing him apart, bit by bit.

He was going to show and tell Rebecca Chambers, the timid medic from S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, just how he felt for her. If he wasn't so nervous, he'd have laughed at just how ridiculous he felt. What did he have to worry about, after all? She obviously liked him, with the occasional seductive glance she'd throw at him and the way she loved just being near him.

As for Billy, he'd have died for her. He'd endure the worst torture if it meant sparing Rebecca's life. "Billy?" A gentle murmur from the medic roused Billy from his scattered thoughts.

"Yeah?" he responded, trying to keep a cool facade.

"You alright? You look kinda spaced out, Rebecca observed, noting how Billy's eyes seemed to travel anywhere but her own. Is something wrong?"

"M...nope", Billy shook his head, trying to keep a straight face and steady heart at the sight of the young woman in such a sexy outfit.

This wasn't the answer Rebecca wanted, he supposed, as she suddenly frowned and pulled something out of her silky green pocketbook. His eyes continued to move about, almost independently, it seemed, and Rebecca knew something was  
up.

"Billy, why are your eyes darting like that? Look into this", she instructed, shining a penlight into Billy's deep cerulean eyes. He flinched and gave a small yelp.

"Ouch! What the hell?" he suddenly cried out, shielding his eyes with his arm, trying to soothe the burning sensation in his eyes.

"Billy, hold still!" Rebecca panicked slightly as she got up, grabbing his arm to prevent him from falling off his chair. Just follow this light, okay?"

"Rebecca, I'm fine", he protested, becoming slightly annoyed. He mentally slapped himself afterwards; she was only concerned about him, and that really made him feel wanted.

Rebecca just sighed and guided Billy's eyes with the penlight. He followed the tiny trail of white light, so he wouldn't have to endure having his retinas suddenly burned again.

"Don't scare me like that", Rebecca scolded, putting the light back and gently holding Billy's face in her hands, examining his roving eyes.

"Sorry", he muttered, touched by her concern and feeling slightly woozy from both having a light pierce into his eyes and at her warm, gentle touch. Rebecca sat back down, grinning gently at Billy. He grinned back, reaching into his pants pocket; but his hands didn't close on that little black velvet box.

"Ah, f-"

Before he finished, his eyes darted around the floor and he noticed the box was just a few feet away from his seat. As discreetly as possible, Billy leaned down to pick it up.

Almost instantly, Rebecca placed her hands in her lap, blushing furiously.

"Billy, what are you doing?!"

"Relax, dollface, I'm not looking up your dress", he chuckled nervously, his hand closing in on the little black box. He nearly cheered aloud, but held his joy inside; the big moment was coming soon.

"Um...okay..." Rebecca replied, still slightly embarrassed. She gave a small chuckle, to reassure Billy that she wasn't angry at him. He smiled back. Why is he smiling like that? Rebecca wondered. It's not devious or teasing, it looks...

He stood up from his seat and knelt down at Rebecca's lap, brandishing the little velvet box.

"W-what is it?" she asked tremulously.

"Hey, you're the teenage prodigy, you tell me, babe", he chuckled kindly, opening that little box to reveal a gorgeous diamond that sparkled even in the sparse lighting.

"Oh my God."

"Rebecca...there's no words that can say just how much I adore you. Your eyes, your smile...everything about you just amazes me. I've haven't felt this way in so long, and now...it's as if I've known you all along. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, no matter what."

Rebecca was shocked to see that, as he spoke, his voice cracked and his eyes held traces of tears, causing her own eyes to well up. Was he scared about her response? Did he really love her?

"Will you marry me?" he asked sweetly, regaining composure. Rebecca, however, lost all control of her emotions.

"Yes!" she cried out, leaping into his un-expecting arms. Billy, both surprised and elated beyond all belief, wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

She began to laugh, and he suddenly felt warm fluid on his shoulder. Billy pulled away slightly and smiled widely into Rebecca's bright face, both at just how beautiful she was and at the tiny black trails running down her cheeks. When was the last time she shed tears of joy, and not of fear or sorrow? He closed his eyes, relying on only his heart to guide his lips to her own.

Eventually, they met, and he instantly felt the warmth of affection fill his mouth.

It was a quiet, gentle kiss, but as it went on, the roar of applause filled their ears. The audience added a few wolf whistles as well.

They broke away and Billy rested his forehead against her own. With a shy smile, he pulled out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped the tears causing Rebecca's mascara to run, instantly staining it black.

That, however, was the last of Billy's concerns. He offered his lips once more to envelop Rebecca in his kiss and she accepted it, positively lost in his love.

A/N: So who here can tell this isn't my writing? After 17 chapters you should. Nope, this is all WindyWildWolf's lovely writing. She offered to write me a proposal scene and I couldn't refuse. After all, who's better to write a Billy/Rebecca proposal scene? Me, the Leon/Ada fan, or her, the Billy/Becca fan?


	19. Calling You

Calling You

Pairing: Claire/Steve (mentions of Leon/Ada)

Song: Calling You by Blue October

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Steve listened to the monotonous drone of the soldiers' boots as they sprinted past his hiding place, their guns rattling noisily in their hands. He thanked any higher being that still looked at him that Wesker hadn't sent the special units, which had been led by Jack Krauser, after him instead. Luckily, Jack Krauser was dead and the units were without a good leader.

Steve knew he shouldn't have run. But he knew what Wesker was going to do with him. He was no idiot. Wesker was turning him into a monster to use against Claire and her brother and Steve, with his memory completely renewed, was _not _going to do that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the touch of cold metal to the side of his head, right next to his eye. He froze and cursed himself mentally over and over.

"Please don't kill me," he tried. He looked the same as he had six years ago. The virus had stunted his growth, leaving him to look the same with minor changes occurring because of the experiments Wesker put him through. Steve knew that he had to take a chance and try to use his age against the person.

"Going to start crying, too?" an obviously female voice questioned. "I could've sworn bio-weapons are supposed to be the strong ones."

"Ada?" he asked turning to his left to look. The attractive woman lowered her gun and stared at him icily. "You're going to take me back to Wesker, right? In other words, I'm fucked."  
"No, I'm not going to take you to Wesker. But if you don't hurry, I will leave you behind. Now hurry up. We have to move before Wesker's idiots find us," Ada ordered, walking past him and out into the hall. He noticed she was dressed in all black, like some type of uniform almost. Not any he'd ever seen in Umbrella.

"How did you get over there?" he asked, following her. He was asking about his hiding place, the niche in the wall that was barely big enough to completely conceal him.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings, kid," she replied. "There was a door right next to you and you were too spaced to notice it."

"Oh," was his response. "I feel like an idiot now."

"Now?" she asked, before stopping. He nearly ran into her back but caught himself in the last second. "Get down and keep quiet. There are a couple soldiers over there. I'm going to take them down."

The woman stepped into the lighter section of the hall and Steve lowered himself into a crouch. He watched Ada walk over to the men talking and of course their heads shot up in a second.

"Hey there, baby, you finally going to take my offer?" the one of the right asked, watching Ada like a cat watches a mouse. Unfortunately, this time it was Ada who was the cat.

"In your dreams," Ada replied coldly and in a movement Steve doubted they could see, she'd whipped out her pistol, with a suppressor on it, and shot the man in the head. Just as quickly, while the other man's corpse fell to the ground, she spun and heel kicked the other man hard enough to twist his head. Steve cringed at the loud snap that followed the brutal attack.

She motioned for him and he followed, sprinting over to her side and swallowing thickly. He wasn't one for violence. Zombies and monsters were one thing but people he didn't think he'd ever be able to kill. Maybe that's why he had been such a terrible shot when it came to attacking Alfred.

"Stop zoning out, boy, before I shoot you and leave you here. We have to get out of here or we never will. You want to see Redfield, right?" Ada snapped. He nodded weakly, confused that she knew about Claire. "Then hurry!"

Ada led him to the entrance, which, of course, was heavily guarded. Men lifted their heads, staring at the two fugitives. Ada tensed up, glaring at them calmly. It was frightening how calm she was.

"You should all move before I kill each and every one of you," Ada growled, readying her pistol. The men looked at one another, apparently knowing Ada's prowess when it came to fighting. "Answer me truthfully. Would you rather I kill you all or would you rather run for your lives and say that Steve transformed. I disabled the cameras. Wesker will never know," Ada said, looking them over.

"Oh, well then we'll go with the second choice," offered one of the men. Soon, the others were all nodding their heads in agreement and left the room.

Ada smiled like a shark for a split second before she led Steve outside of the building and towards a raven black Corvette. Steve had a funny feeling she hadn't disabled the cameras.

--

­_It felt like she was watching a movie, watching Steve run down the hall away from the soldiers. Claire didn't like watching this movie. Because her dreams almost always ended up with the younger man dieing. _

_But this one was different anyway. Instead of being on Rockfort, it looked like they were in a base of some kind. And instead of zombies and other abominations running after him, armed humans were hunting him._

_Then, Steve ducked into a niche in the wall and hid from the soldiers, using the black shadows to protect him. Claire saw the door open but the star of the film seemed ignorant to the being's existence._

_Shockingly, the being didn't kill or attack Steve but he spoke to it instead. The being was now in the lighter portion of the hall and Claire realized it had no shape or definite being. She wanted to know why Steve trusted it. _

_"Steve!" Claire tried, shouting as loudly as she could. However, he didn't respond and followed the being away. _

_Claire was about to follow when a familiar voice filled her ears and hands grabbed her shoulders. _

--

Chris backed off as Claire shot up out of bed and looked around in panic.

"Claire, it's okay," he promised, resting his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a confused look and blinked several times. "You were dreaming and Rebecca said we might want to wake you up," he explained.

Claire looked around and saw the concerned faces of her friends surrounding the couch. Rebecca handed her a glass of water.

"It was just a dream," Claire bitterly reminded her brother, taking a gulp of water. "It's always just a dream."

--

"Why are you helping me?" Steve asked as the Corvette shot down the road at highly illegal speeds.

When Ada didn't respond he turned to look at her. Her eyes were focused forward but he saw a bundle of emotions in her eyes.  
"Are you tricking me? Or maybe you want to kill me yourself. I'm seventeen! That comment was not my fault, okay?! It slip-"

"Shut up or I will kill you," Ada snapped, glancing at him. He settled back down and waited for her to say something. When she realized this, she growled, "It's none of your business. You shouldn't question the person who's saving your life."

"I would like to know. Everybody says you care for nobody but yourself. That you're the most cold hearted person around. But why would you save me if that's true? Why bother? Maybe my comment-"

This time he was cut off by Ada slamming on the breaks and being thrown into the dash. He yelped and held a hand to his teeth.

"I swear to God I will kill you," she warned.

"I just want to know! You know Claire, the least you could do is give me his name," Steve tried.

He watched her glare at him from the corner of his eye and when she turned away, he felt a burst of joy at his triumph.

"His name is Leon. That's all you need to know," she said finally.

"Leon? Claire knew a guy named Leon," he remarked.

"That's nice," Ada replied emptily and started to drive again. He spotted a house looming in the distance and he sighed.

_I'm going to see Claire again and I'm not going to have my two front teeth._

--

Ada stopped the 'Vette on the shoulder of the road and ordered the boy out. He nodded and mumbled a quick thanks, before ducking out of the car. She watched him as he walked to the house before starting the car up and taking off down the road.

_Leon… I hope you don't mind me visiting you… I really hope you don't mind._

--

Claire watched Chris walk cautiously over to the door and answer it. She watched as Chris' shoulders relaxed and she watched her brother nod as well. Finally, Chris turned and called for her.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to the door. She saw the figure and stopped. "Steve?" He gave her a shy, but cocky, smile and the last thing she really knew she was doing was running into his arms and knocking into him hard enough to send him to the ground. But Claire didn't honestly care.

A/N: Sorry if the ending seems rushed. I have to leave for school in five minutes so I kinda ended up rushing the ending. And I don't know how the song works with the story. I just wanted to use it.


	20. All About Us

All About Us

Pairing: Chris/Jill

Song: All About Us by Tatu

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

This was possibly the worst idea he'd ever had. No, the worst idea was to not question Wesker back when they'd still been S.T.A.R.S. But this was close.

_Oh yes, let's go to Russia and bring Umbrella down all by our lonesomes! Don't bother to ask Leon to ask for help from the government. No, that would be much to smart, right? Well, this is what you get._

Jill tackled him as a rocket sizzled over their heads and struck the wall behind them. He turned over, glad they'd landed behind one of the walls positioned in the center of them room.

"Shit, Chris, what the hell are you doing? Spacing out is not a good idea right now," Jill snapped, breathing heavily.

He shook his head and breathed out a quick apology, as they waited for the T.A.L.O.S. to appear around the corner.

"We're never gonna beat this thing. It's too strong and we don't have any weapons except our pistols. That's not going to cut it, Chris," Jill said, looking over at him.

"I know," he replied weakly, rubbing his eyes. Why hadn't that thing come around the corner and finished them off yet?

"Hey, what's going on with you?" she asked, grabbing his arm. He looked over at her in shock, his face heating up slightly, and that's when he saw it. The monster was approaching them, it's armor dull under the flourescent lights.

Chris grabbed Jill's hand and tugged her away from their hiding place. She saw the monster and joined him in running away as the creature shot a trio of rockets at their hiding place.

They stopped and turned to face the creature. Jill looked up at him and he looked back down.

"We can do this," she promised. "We have before, haven't we?"

He grinned and nodded, before taking her hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze, which she immediately returned. "Let's finish Umbrella off once and for all," he said. She grinned in agreement.

A/N: It's not supposed to be very romantic. (Not to mention, I wouldn't be getting super romantic while we're fighting the T.A.L.O.S. Afterwards, but not during.) Also, the last chapter was Ritchyrich's idea, once again. Oh, because of several requests from my best friend and my friend here on this site, there will be more Leon/Ada. Sorry to those of you who don't like the pairing.


	21. Angel

Angel

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Angel by Sarah McLachlan

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Very Light Angst/Action

In all the years he'd had to do something he didn't like, this was the worst. This was the worst because he'd have to do this alone. He'd have to take her down or take her _out. _And not on a date, either. But the worst thing was, he knew how she was. She wasn't going to jail. And he couldn't kill her. No matter how angry he got with her, he couldn't kill her.

The rifle was heavy and uncomfortable in his hands. It felt like what it was, a killer. For the first time since Raccoon City, holding a gun made him feel uncomfortable.

_"You know her. You have to take her down," _his superior had said. And even though he tried to explain that he couldn't do it, the older man ignored him again and again.

_"Why do I have to play assassin?! What happened to being in the Secret Service?!" _he'd asked Hunnigan right before he'd left DC.

_"This is the Secret Service. You have to take out a potential threat to the Presidential family," _was her response.

_"Bullshit! She's never once shown interest in harming them! And she had the chance in Spain!" _he'd retorted. Hunnigan had ignored him however and had left the room, leaving him to wallow in guilt.

He aimed the rifle through the window, checking to make sure everything was top notch and ready to go. He clenched his jaw and heard his heart thudding in his chest. He couldn't do this. Wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt her right after admitting to himself that he lover her.

Leon Kennedy stood up and through his high powered sniper rifle across the room, listening as it thudded against the far wall. He heard the people below freak out over the sound but in all honesty, he didn't care. He walked quickly to the door and as soon as he was out of the room, fled to the streets below.

--

Ada Wong ran her fingers through her raven hair, her eyes catching sight of a very small scar on her right temple. It was one of a group of scars that covered her body from the sacrafice she'd performed six years ago.

Her pale eyes flickered up to her image in the mirror next to her, noticing the haunted look her eyes contained. The haunted look that spoke of what she'd been through in her life. The same look she knew Leon had seen in Raccoon right before she'd "died." When she told him she loved him.

_And still do…_

Ada's attention snapped up to a flicker of light across the street. No… Not light..

_Oh hell…_

She let her legs give out and fell to the carpet below as the sniper took the shot, destroying her mirror and sending shards of glass raining down on her. People screamed on the streets as what remained of her window fell down on them in a heavy torrent of broken glass and pieces of wood.

She rolled onto her side, glad she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans instead of her typical dress, and spotted where the sniper was shooting from.

_Damn, I'll never-_

Another shot rang through the air and Ada went down, yelping as the bullet buried itself into her right thigh. She hit the glass covered carpet and her hands landed on her new wound, grinding her teeth as she placed pressure on the wound.

_You've got to be kidding me! Two of them?! _

New gunshots rang through the air but this time it was much closer. Outside her apartment, actually. And even though darkness was starting to consume her because of blood loss and pain, she had a funny feeling she knew who it was coming to her rescue.

--

Leon opened fire on the double snipers with his pistol. He saw one go down, blood gushing out of his chest and the other took off in fear. But he noticed what he had to. They were government. They'd known he wouldn't go through with it.

He slammed through the apartment and cringed at the mess. Blood and glass. And Ada laid in the center of it all, paler than ever and bleeding from her leg.

_Shit.. They might have hit an artery. _

Placing his Beretta into its holster he jogged to Ada and knelt next to her. Using everything in his mind that related to medical knowledge, he checked where she got shot. The woman was lucky. The bullet had missed everything important.

Leon tugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the bullet wound before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Ada, you have to wake up. I can't carry you and shoot at the same time. I'm not that good," he breathed, hoping, praying that she would open her eyes. But she didn't. She didn't even move except the weak motion of her chest rising and falling with each breath.

_Was I wrong?_

"Shit, you're not going to die on my again," he snarled, sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. He lifted her up and prayed that nobody was waiting for them with guns at the ready.

--

Ada couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to but she was too tired. Her body was telling her to open her eyes, telling her to assure the man who was protecting her, but she couldn't force them open.

She heard him talking to her, his voice panicked and confused. He was frightened but she knew he was strong enough to pull through this.

--

The Mustang was covered by a light blanket of tree branches and leaves. Lay Ada on the cool earth next to him and quickly removed the cover designed to hide the dark blue car. He returned to Ada and lay her in the back of the vehicle, hoping she would wake up soon.

He returned to the driver's side and started up the car, listening to the engine growl angrily. He pulled it out of the tiny forest he'd been hiding it in and started off down the streets.

The car was deeathly silent and Leon almost wanted to try and wake Ada. But he couldn't. Not with the government now hot on his trail as well as hers.

_Not the brightest-_

"Leon?" a weak voice asked gently.

--

She lifted herself into a sitting position and watched the man, who tensed up immediately.

"You okay?" he asked, then shook his head. "Stupid question, I know."

"I'm okay. I just need to sleep," Ada replied.

"No problem. I have no idea where to go so I'll just keep driving I guess. Gives you plenty of time to sleep."

She smiled and right before she closed her eyes, she mumbled, "Thanks."

--

She was asleep in a matter of seconds and Leon relaxed his grip on the wheel.

_Stop acting like a teenager with a crush!_

He shook his head, smirking faintly, and looked down the road. He didn't mind driving, as long as she was with him, he didn't mind at all.

A/N: Doesn't go along with the rest of the stories, but you guys can probably tell.


	22. Stellar

Stellar

Pairing: Kevin/Alyssa

Song: Stellar by Incubus

Rating: T for language and violence

Genre: Romance/Drama

"Alyssa!" Kevin called, watching as the woman opened fire on the zombie approaching her, and missing every time. The cop in him turned and, in a fluid motion, opened fire on the zombie instead. The civilian cowered as the zombie's head turned to mush. Kevin sprinted to Alyssa's side.

"What the fuck?! You could've killed me!" Alyssa shouted angrily at the 31 year old. Kevin stared at the woman in confusion.

"I just saved your damned life, you cold-hearted bitch!" Kevin retorted.

"Fuckin' pig," she snarled icily.

"What the fuck?! Why are you so pissed off at me?!" Kevin snarled, taking aim at another approaching zombie. He pulled the trigger on his gun and placed a bullet between its eyes.

Jim called for them to hurry but Alyssa wouldn't move. She stared at Kevin defiantly and he stared back.

"I'm not going anywhere 'til you say you're sorry," she snapped.

"I'm not apologizing. I don't even know why you're so pissed off!" he shouted angrily.

She blinked at him and when she finally spoke again, her voice was soft and uncomfortable, "You don't remember, then? When you took down that robber and I interviewed you?"

Kevin stared at her. Why the hell would she start talking about something like that while zombies surrounded them?!

"You asked me out and I said yes and you never went through with it!" Alyssa snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but now is not the time! Once we're out of the city, I'll take you to a five star restaurant and you can order whatever you want! Now let's go!" he shouted.

She grinned and nodded, running with him as he fled to Jim's side. "That's all I wanted," she called as they ran from the crowd of zombies.

"Then you're nuts, if that's what you care about right now!" Kevin replied.

Alyssa glared at him angrily.

A/N: Nobody does anything about the Outbreak gang so I decided to. Also, because my schedule has been filled up with homework and story writing, this story will be updated Monday through Friday, every day. The weekends are being saved for another story.


	23. Whispers in the Dark

Whispers in the Dark

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Leon walked silently into his apartment, his body aching and crying with every step he took. He hadn't slept in three days and he was actually starting to see things. Typically, that came much later, but with what Leon had seen in his life they'd started much earlier.

His apartment was dark and empty, like always, with guns littering it. There was a reason his room was off limits to everybody, even the superintendent.

Using all of his energy, Leon closed the door and tossed his handgun onto the table next to him. Unfortunately, he'd overdone the throw and had managed to send it over the edge of the table.

_Good job, dumbass, _he thought bitterly, before plopping down on his couch. Why bother go to bed. He wouldn't sleep anyway.

--three hours later--

Something was on his chest. And with his recent mission, chest and thing did not go well together. But he noticed something, this _thing _had four feet and stank like a puppy. It probably was a puppy.

_I fell asleep? And where the hell did the puppy come from?!_

The little thing started to spin around before finally settling into a small ball on his chest. Would've been cute, had Leon known where the little thing came from.

"Move and I swear I'll hurt you," a familiar female voice said softly. "I know you're awake, but do you realize how hard it is to make a puppy go to sleep? No? Didn't think so."

He didn't move but he did open his eyes. Ada stood near the table he'd thrown his gun onto. He might've jumped up and gone for the Desert Eagle that lay next to his head but she'd sounded serious about the small animal. Speaking of small animals, with how close it was laying to his head, he couldn't see anything but the tips of black fur and its small ears.

"And what the hell is it doing here? Or you for that matter?" Leon asked. The animal twitched an ear at him.

"As much as I adore huskies, I couldn't keep him in my apartment. Your apartment is much more lenient. I'll be leaving now," she said, offering him a light wave.

_No…_

He'd owned dogs his entire life. He knew it was difficult to get puppies asleep but at that moment he didn't care. And he'd slept so he actually had energy. He managed to lay the puppy, now awake, on the couch and move quickly enough to catch Ada before she left. He pinned her against the wall.

"Now look what you did," she said, glancing at the animal he couldn't see.

"You think I care?"

"You should."

"I don't."

She glared at him angrily when something lunged into his leg and started wrestling with his jeans. They both turned to the small animal, though Leon left one hand on Ada's arm, to prevent her from leaving.

The puppy, a Siberian husky apparently, was tri-colored. His back, ears, snout, and circles around his eyes were black. His stomach, chest, and sides were dominated by a silver/grey color. And his legs and the bottom of his tail were white.

The animal turned its eyes, ice-blue in color, up to the two people and gave them a "did-I-do-something-wrong?" look.

"You looked like you could use the company," Ada finally said as she pulled out of his loose grasp. She knelt down and picked up the ball of fur. "He was the runt, I believe, and his owners threw him out to die. I saw him and took him home but I can't take the chance that I'll be killed and he'll die because I'm not there."

He flinched at the idea of her dieing but didn't say anything.

"So, I thought that you could use a friend and maybe I was wrong," she said, shrugging.

"I'll take him," he said. She handed the fuzzy being over to him and he accepted it. The animal squirmed in his hands, attempting to like his face. "Next time, don't just walk in, please?"

"What were you going to do? Shoot me? I doubt that," she said calmly.

She was about to turn and leave when the puppy squirmed, this time trying to go after her. Apparently, she somehow noticed this and turned to face the puppy. He noticed that she looked sad.

"Sure you can't keep him?" he asked.

"I can't take that chance," she said coolly. "He's just a dog-"

"Just a dog that you don't want to let go."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I knew what you were going to say. But you want him," Leon snapped.

"No," she replied.

A silence followed, in which Leon and Ada found themselves locked in a staring contest. Then, the puppy howled lightly, bringing their attention to the being.

"Then, why don't you stay here?" he asked lightly. Her eyes snapped up to his and narrowed angrily. "Don't give me that look. I'm not stupid. Why didn't you kill me in Spain? You had every chance to." He set the puppy down. "And yet you didn't. Instead, you spent the entire time saving me. And I know Wesker didn't tell you to do that."

She looked away from him, her eyes on the husky that was rolling around his new home. Leon thought he saw her shoulders shake lightly and he had to fight to not walk over to her and hug her. God knew how she would react.

_And you'll never know if you don't take the chance…_

Going against everything that shouted against it, he walked to her and pulled her into a light embrace. She tensed up in his arms for a second but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Give me a week," she finally said. "I'll be back after a week. I have some things I have to finish before I can stay here."

"Okay," Leon said calmly, though his heart was beating so fast he thought his rib cage would be pulverized by the muscle. After all, this was Ada Wong. "Uh… If it's not too much, would you care to spend the-" he checked his watch, "The next two hours here?"

Ada laughed in response but nodded her head anyway. "Might as well. I'll help you get used to Nanook"

"Polar bear?"

They broke away from one another, faces heating up, but their attention fell to the puppy, that watched them curiously.

"He has big expectations," Ada offered. Leon laughed and the puppy barked with him.

A/N: More fluff! (Everybody but us Leon/Ada fans are probably sick of these. Again, I'm sorry guys. I'm trying to post the other pairings but I'm running out of ideas.) Also, I know that the song is a Christian song. I used it for the title and two or three lines.


	24. Because of You

Because of You

Pairing: David/Cindy

Song: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship/Comfort/What could be considered Romance

Cindy looked around, her pale eyes watering as she examined her friends. Each of them were already torn and tattered looking, especially poor Bob. The man was getting paler and paler by the second. Cindy saw George give the man a worried look.

"We have to keep moving," David suddenly said. He looked over at Kevin, who nodded in agreement. "Is there a way to the roof?"

Cindy felt her head rise and fall, almost as if she was in a trance. David gave her a look and she realized what he wanted.

"Uh, there should be a key somewhere in this room," she explained. Instantly, the survivors were searching the room, papers and other objects falling and crashing as they forced their way around.

"Are you going to be okay?" David asked her suddenly. Cindy looked at him, shocked at the personal question. The man was typically so cold… He noticed her shock and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…uh, I mean you look uncomfortable."

"I feel useless…" she whimpered. "I mean, George is the doctor, you're our fighter, Kevin and Mark can shoot… Alyssa has her stun gun, Jim is loud, and Yoko is smart. I'm just… Me…"

He gave her another odd look, before stating, "You're not just you. You're our, uh, I don't know how to explain it. You keep us together, Cindy. Without you, we'd have gone at one another's throats done there. Five seconds in and only two or three of us would've been standing…"

Cindy felt her eyes lift and finally she met David's eyes, which were filled with confusion.

"Thanks," she said, suddenly hugging him. He stiffened immediately under her grip but didn't say anything.

"Found it!" Kevin called. "If you two are finished, we can go." Everybody looked at the plumber and waitress, who pulled away instantly.

As they turned to follow Kevin to the door, everyone noticed the red tints the two had on their faces. They didn't say anything though. Now wasn't the time.

A/N: Such a random idea… Anyway, Divine Arion, would you like any specific Outbreak pairings? And I don't know how to thank you guys! You're all so awesome! 100 reviews?! That's amazing! Thank you all!


	25. Love Song 311

Love Song

Pairing: Chris/Jill

Song: Love Song by 311

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

She knew the mistake. She knew that Carlos was not the man for her. She'd returned to Chris' side as soon as possible. And even though she felt guilty for doing such a thing to Carlos, she'd set him up with Rebecca and they were doing fine.

Jill, on the other hand, was fighting with herself. She kept telling herself that this wasn't something they could afford to have. They knew the consequences of becoming close and losing that person. It would be too painful to take.

So, she just took her moments with him. Eating breakfast, watching TV, writing reports, or even when he comforted her for her dreams. But she didn't mind using those to her advantage.

Not to mention, the guy was supposed to declare his love first.

--

Chris knew he loved Jill when she'd gotten him out of his stupor when he was hiding in his room, trying to find Claire. He knew he loved her when she told him that she was there for him. And yet, he couldn't tell her that _he _loved her back.

He knew he was shy. That was one of his flaws. While he had a hothead and could get pissed easily, he was shy when it came to girls. Like many men had said before, they were like a different species.

But Jill. She was something different. She wasn't too bold like his sister. But she wasn't as shy or kind as Rebecca. She had her own style, her own attitude. An attitude that he adored.

Of course, his shyness shoved this adoration into the mud and he tried to stay as a friend. He didn't want to take the chance of ruining the friendship they had. He _wouldn't _take the chance of ruining the friendship.

--

Chris loved Jill. Jill loved Chris. Barry knew this. As soon as he saw them together at the reunion he knew what was wrong. They were too afraid to make a move.

Barry Burton was a man who knew that sometimes you had to grab the bull by the horns. And he knew that if Jill nor Chris were willing to do this, well, he'd just have to help.

--

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were married two and a half months after the reunion of the Umbrella survivors. The two stood before friends and told stupid stories. Leon, his girlfriend, and Ashley Graham managed to convince the President to allow a wedding on the White House grounds. Sure, people got pissed, but eventually it wore down.

Jill personally thanked the three in her speech. Chris thanked his sister, her boyfriend Steve, and Carlos for their confidence. Then, Jill thanked Rebecca and Billy for their design plans for the wedding. Chris finished their solo thanks with a quick thank you to all the survivors.

Then, at the end of the wedding, wearing grins and holding hands, they thanked Barry Burton for convincing them to stop being idiots and just get together already.

A/N: Honestly, I don't think it's possible to have a wedding on the White House grounds. But how cool would that be? (I hope this chapter was okay. It's kind of weird but I like the way it turned out.)


	26. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/(Fluff should be a genre)

The sight was an interesting one. Truly it was. It was interesting because the man on the bed was gone. One second he was there, the next he wasn't. This was because he had two squirming beings on him and he was trying to hide from their wrath.

It wasn't working.

"I told you this would happen," Ada laughed from her position near the door. Leon might've said something in response but it was muffled by the deadly fur of Nanook. The sixty pound animal had positioned himself on Leon's head. Finally, the man managed to push the husky off of himself until only the smaller of the two beings was left.

"Hi," Dayla said shyly, staying at her father. Her hair, raven black with barely visible blonde highlights, hid her right eye, much like her parents but shorter. Her blue and green eyes sparkled with humor at the situation they'd put her father in.

"Don't be afraid. Nook's got your back," Ada reminded. The girl grinned cruelly, apparently taking after her mother, and lunged at Leon.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Leon asked and Nanook tackled into him, barely passing the small girl safely.

"Everything," Ada replied.

"Mommy says it's cuz you're lazy!" the girl giggled.

"As if you aren't!" Leon said to Ada. The woman shrugged in response.

Leon knew it was futile to try and argue with the woman so he turned back to the two he could win a fight with. He knocked Nanook away again, though the dog was instantly back on his feet, and grabbed the girl.

"No! I don't wanna be tickled!" Dayla screamed. Nanook pounced on Leon, saving the girl.

_So much for winning, _Ada thought, watching them. _And to think, I never thought this could happen… And all it took was a hug._

She smiled at the memory, when she'd given Nanook to Leon. And Leon had dared go against everything they were and asked Ada to stay with him. She had. And eventually, because of activities they didn't speak of, Umbrella was gone and Wesker was dead. Best of all, Ada was free.

The other organization she worked with backed away when Leon stood at her side with the President at his shoulder. Even they knew not to start something with the U.S. government.

She felt the familiar feeling of tears in her eyes. It was hard not to cry. Sure, they had their problems through the years. Attitudes had adjusted, styles had changed, but they'd been through too much together to let that conquer them. Then little Dayla came along.

The idea of being a mother to anything, even the dog that had brought her and Leon together, terrified her. She never really had a mother. Nor a father. So when she found out, she'd gone into a state of shock that only Leon and Nanook had managed to snap her out of. It was still scary. She and Leon had only been married for three months, after all. She'd been afraid that it would tear them apart.

But it hadn't happened. Leon had stayed loyal to her, had gone through her raging fits that came out of nowhere. Damn hormones… He'd typically shoved Nanook under her nose so she'd love the dog and leave him alone.

"Mommy!" Dayla cried, ramming into her legs. Ada laughed, snapping out of her thoughts immediately. She knelt down and accepted the hug the child offered.

"Why is everyone against poor little me?" Leon asked, joining the two.

"Little you?" Ada laughed, lifting the four year old up, and staring up at her husband. "You're the biggest of us all!"

"So," Leon replied.

"So, I'm not going to side with you," Ada said, shrugging. Dayla giggled and Leon laughed.

"I feel the love," Leon stated.

"You should," Ada remarked.

"Cuz we love you Daddy! We just don't show it!" Dayla chirped, grinning at Leon.

"Oh, that's not fair…" Leon mumbled.

Nanook tackled the man to the floor and the two girls burst out laughing.

A/N: So fluffy I might die… Sorry, I had to do this. I love Leon/Ada babies! (And isn't Nanook adorable? Even if he is fake?) By the way, Dayla's hairstyle is based off my cousins. His hair is naturally black but has blond/brown highlights that are also natural. It looks kinda cool.


	27. Someday

Someday

Pairing: Jim/Yoko

Song: Someday by Nickelback

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

The sound of the elephant stomping around annoyed Jim. It was almost like Jumbo wanted to piss him off. As if this whole situation wasn't bad enough. Well… He couldn't think that. There was Yoko, after all.

When they'd first met, right after the attack in the bar, he'd thought she would be one of the first to go. She was so timid, so peaceful. Then, she'd stomped a zombie's head in and his opinion of her changed.

Now, like himself and the rest of their ragtag team, she was covered in blood. Jim didn't mind. He thought that she was still pretty. However, she hadn't once looked at him. In fact, her eyes were never on anybody. It was as if she was haunted by something.

"Jim!" a soft voice called. His eyes snapped up and there she was. Right next to him. "Come on, Kevin says he found a way out." She grabbed his hand and led him away from his hiding spot.

_Oh. My. God… She's holding my hand!_

A/N: Yeah, Jim's a five year old at heart. (Kidding! I had to end it somehow and that's how one of my old friends reacted to a guy holding her hand, so I thought, why not?)


	28. My Curse

My Curse

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: My Curse by Killswitch Engage

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Ada was only able to imagine what Leon was going through. The pain that the parasite seemed to be putting on him. She knew exactly what the damned thing did so she knew exactly what hurt.

When it came to Leon, Ada's common sense was dead. It no longer existed and only her conscious thoughts continued working. She was reckless around him, she knew that. And even though she tried her best to keep her cool around him, it rarely worked.

So when she reached out to him and he jumped at her touch, she wasn't in her typical attitude. She was worried about him.

"Leon?" she asked.

He turned to face her, blinking and shaking his head lightly. She saw the red in his blue eyes fading and her heart almost stopped. The parasite was getting stronger.

Ada reached out and laid a cool hand on his face, stating, "We have to get that parasite out of you."

His eyes met her and even though she wanted to reach out and kiss him, she retracted her hand instead. He looked slightly unhappy for a second but the agent in him returned instantly.

"I have to find Ashley," he reminded. She clenched her jaw, forcing herself to ignore the slight envy that built up inside her.

"I know," she promised. She forced herself not to pull him into a hug and gave him one final nod. She was the first out of the room and she was the first to shed a tear.

Once again, the man behind her had broken everything she had built up to protect herself. He was almost a curse, really.

A/N: I didn't really like this scene in the game. Mainly because it had such awesome potential to be a Leon/Ada scene but the parasite had to go and screw that up. Stupid parasite…


	29. How to Save a Life

How to Save a Life

Pairing: Rebecca/Richard

Song: How to Save a Life by The Fray

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rebecca sobbed in the closet, her head resting on her arms. Tears splashed against her legs and arms and her sobs racked her body violently.

_All he ever does is criticize me! I've been here three and a half days and he hates me! He's the Alpha team captain! Why does he bother me?!_

"Rebecca?" a soft voice asked. She choked back a sob as she registered who the voice belonged to. "Rebecca, can I talk to you, just for a second?"

"Go away, Richard," she whimpered in response. She wiped her eyes with her hands but the tears kept falling.

"Becky, listen to me. Wesker's an asshole. He's going to make your life hell. You, well, you have to ignore him. And I know that's harder than I make it seem but that's all we can do. I think this is his way of weeding out the weaker people. But… We've never had a medic that's nearly as good as you. So, you can't leave!"

She lifted her head and felt a smile tug at her lips. Richard had been one of her only friends. And a good one at that.

"Okay, I'll come out," she said. She stood and walked to the door, flinching at the lights that spilled through the door. Richard stood there, concern on his face.

"How's it going?" he teased, offering a hand. "You look wasted."

She blushed and accepted his hand. As they walked to the S.T.A.R.S. room, all she could do was thank the man who'd, almost literally, saved her life.

A/N: If only she knew…


	30. Goodbye My Lover

Goodbye My Lover

Pairing: Rebecca/Carlos

Song: Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt

Rating: K

Genre: Angst/Romance

This was too hard. Way too hard. It should've been easy, saying goodbye. He should've been able to kiss her on the cheek and leave. But Carlos couldn't do that.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Rebecca whimpered. Carlos gave her a sad look. "I know. You have to. But why? Why do you have to be part of the army?"

"That was the deal. U.B.C.S. have to join the U.S. military for a year to repay them for the fact that we worked for Umbrella. Seems fair enough, honestly," Carlos admitted. "At least they didn't kill us.:

She nodded sadly, before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and whispering goodbye. As they pulled away, he couldn't help but want more than goodbye. Unforetunately, he knew that wouldn't happen and now it probably never would.

Carlos sighed and without even waving, turned and boarded the boat that was taking him away from the medic he'd grown so close to.


	31. Free Bird

Free Bird

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd

Rating: K+ for kissing and stuff (some suggestive themes too)

Genre: Romance/(dammit, Fluff is a genre from now on)

The cold mountain air was refreshing after years of sucking down city air or, even worse, the air that filled the city of the dead.

Ada closed her eyes, appreciating the cold air that flowed over her, cooling her skin under her parka. She felt snowflakes land on her face and in her hair. And she heard the sound of paws crunching through the fresh snow.

"Nanook," she said smoothly, opening her eyes. "Don't even think about-"

A loud thunk echoed behind her and she spun around, only to be covered in freezing snow and ice. She cried out in shock and heard the high pitched bark of Nanook. She shook her head to clear the snow from her hair and wiped the rest from her face.

Leon stood next to a tree, eyes wide and hands behind his back. He grinned nervously and Ada narrowed her eyes.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked, stepping closer to him. He gave her a confused look and shook his head. "Then show me your hands."

"I don't have anything," he lied. Ada laughed faintly and lunged at him. Nanook joined her and together they knocked Leon into the snow and Ada grabbed the ball that Leon had been holding.

"I'm not an idiot," she laughed, pulling away from him. "Why did you throw the ball at the tree?"

"No reason," Leon replied, lifting himself and Nanook out of the snow.

"Right. You can't lie to me, Leon," Ada warned, resting her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't happen to have expected to start some type of fight, would you?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. Before he could react, Ada scooped up a handful of snow and hurled it at the bigger man. He didn't duck in time and instead got struck in the face. Snow splattered and Leon fell backwards, unable to hold himself upwards in the snow.

"That's what you get," Ada laughed. Unfortunately, Leon stood and tackled Ada into the snow. They fell and landed in a soft pile of snow. Nanook barked excitedly.

Ada responded to the tackle by pushing Leon off of her and shoving him into the snow. He vanished into the white and Ada grinned. She was about to stand when something small tackled her and threw her into another pile.

Meanwhile, Leon lifted himself out of the snow to see Nanook send Ada into a pile of snow. He laughed and something tackled him back into the snow. He lifted his eyes to see Ada straddling his waist and grinning triumphantly.

--

"You never cleaned Nanook off," Leon reminded as Ada walked into the living room, running her hand through her drying hair.

"How is that my job?" Ada responded, shaking her head.

"You said you were going to handle it," Leon said, walking over to her.

The living room was nice and warm from the blazing fire that rested in the fireplace, crackling and snapping as the flames ate at the wood. The cabin itself was designed to be warmed by the fireplace and not a heater unit. Of course, that led to many thoughts of sleeping on the couch, which rested right in front of the fireplace, instead of sleeping in their bed down the hall.

"I did not," Ada replied quickly. Leon shook his head in disbelief and Ada gave him a look. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Leon asked innocently, looking at her in confusion.

"You, shaking your head at me. What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I don't even remember shaking my head…. I think you've lost your mind," he said, giving her a concerned look.

"Do I have to slap you?" she questioned walking over to him. She didn't have to look up much, since he was only a few inches taller than her, but now she purposely made herself seem shorter. "Be nice."

"I don't want to. And I won the argument anyway," he said triumphantly. His triumph didn't last long. Instead Ada grabbed him and shoved him onto the couch. As soon as he was laying down, she was again straddling his waist.

"You'll never win an argument against me," she purred, resting her forehead against his.

"I just did," he reminded.

She grinned and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled faintly. She might've continued the kissing except something wet, stinky, and furry suddenly found it necessary to place itself between the two.

"Wet dog," Ada laughed, pulling away. Leon broke into laughter and Nanook squirmed around on the man and the couch.

"Now you see why you should've taken care of him. But no," Leon laughed, sitting up and pushing Nanook to Ada.

"You reek, pooch," Ada chuckled as Nanook rubbed his head against her shirt. "Come on, bath time for you. And then one for me again, apparently."

"Need some help with that?" Leon asked. She shot him a look and he just grinned in response.

After thinking for a few seconds, she chuckled and said, "Of course."

A/N: The song doesn't really make sense. I was using it for the idea of being free, more so than anything else. But it kinda works... Maybe.


	32. Superman

Superman

Pairing: George/Cindy

Song: Superman by Five For Fighting

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Angst

Cindy ran her fingers through her hair, tears spilling down her face. After all they'd been through together, they were starting to die off. They hadn't seen Yoko in half an hour and Jim hadn't been seen for four hours. Mark was bleeding out and Kevin was in a light stupor. David and Alyssa sat away from the rest, looking oddly zombie-like. And George was trying to keep them all together. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

"I can't do this," George mumbled as he walked past her. Cindy stood and grabbed his arm.

"George?" she asked softly, staring at the man's dark hair.

"I can't keep them together, Cindy," he explained. "I'm not capable of doing so."

"You've done great, so far," she replied.

"That's because I had Kevin to inforce what I was saying. But he's started to go downhill," George said, shaking his head woefully.

"That's not true. You can keep us together. I know you can," Cindy promised. She wasn't sure if she believed herself but she didn't want George to lose himself too.

The surgeon turned to look at her, eyes filled with emotions that Cindy barely recognized. The only emotion she knew anymore was fear. But George…

The older man wrapped his arms around Cindy, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Cindy smiled weakly and returned the hug. Nothing more needed to be said.

A/N: I meant to say this awhile back but I forgot. Anyway, I set my goal on this story for chapter 50. However, that doesn't mean that will be the last chapter. It just means that this story won't be updated nearly as often. Just thought you guys ought to know.


	33. My Immortal

My Immortal

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Romance

She watched in horror as the creature lunged at the man in blue and they went down in a tangled mess. She saw crimson fly and that was all it took to get her running. She sprinted into the maze and nearly tripped over a corpse but she caught herself in time.

Ada saw the struggling pair going at one another and took careful aim. One inch off and she would probably eat the barrel soon afterwards. But, like always, she was dead on and what was once a wolf was taken down by a bullet to the brain.

Leon was up as quickly as possible and she noticed his legs give out before he could straighten himself out. She ran to his side and caught him before he fell to the earth.

Blood oozed out of wounds, old and new, all over his well muscled chest. And she could sense the exhaustion pouring off of him like some kind of illness.

"Come on, handsome, I have somewhere for you to lie down," She promised.

--

The room was quiet and Ada made sure none of the zealots were going to bother them. A few bullets had assured their safety. She turned back to the man on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling.

_He's been protecting that girl, saving the world, and fighting all night long. No wonder he's so tired._

She walked around the room, when she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. A grand piano rested in the closet like room next to the bed Leon lay on. She walked silently over to the room and found herself at the piano rather quickly.

She unconsciously ran her hand over the ivory and ebony keys and pressed one of the keys, C she remembered, down. A light sound echoed from the piano. Ada threw a curious glance to see if Leon had woken up because of the sound and she smiled because he hadn't. Poor guy.

Ada sat on the bench and settled her fingers into the familiar position. The song that instantly spilled out of the piano was one any Umbrella employee could recognize; the Moonlight Sonata. But, to musical people like Ada, it was better known as Sonata in C-sharp minor, Op. 27 No. 2 - "Moonlight".

"Where did you learn that?" a husky voice suddenly asked, forcing Ada to completely ruin the piece. Leon offered a gruff sorry in response.

"I learned it as a child, before Umbrella laid claim to it. I've always liked it," she explained and stood. She saw the man leaning in the doorway, giving her a silent look. "You okay?" she asked, letting her softer side show for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out there," he said. She nodded and started to walk past him, when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned to him, confused and shocked at the sudden assault. "You're really good at playing that," he said gently. She wanted to laugh. "Just thought you ought to know."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me that. Maybe sometime I can teach you how to play," she purred. He gave her a shocked look and she responded by smiling and leaving the room.

A/N: Yes, I know there are no pianos in Salazar's castle. However, there is now. Use your imagination.


	34. Holding Out for a Hero

Holding Out for a Hero

Pairing: Rita/Marvin

Song: Holding Out for a Hero by FrouFrou

Rating: K

Genre: Light Romance/Friendship

Rita cowered under Brian Irons' deadly gaze as the portly man walked around her, his eyes flickering up and down. She could feel him prying her apart with those piggy eyes of his and she could only pray that somebody would come to her rescue.

"Chief!" called a somber voice. Irons turned to see a tall, dark skinned man walking up. Rita felt her breath hitch in hopes that he would save her from the pig-like being before her.

"What do you want Marvin? Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?" Irons snapped, apparently angry that his attention was drawn from Rita to the stranger.

"Of course I can chief, it's just, the other rookies are kinda getting jealous that you're giving Rita here all the attention. I didn't think you'd appreciate them talking behind your back," Marvin replied, giving the chief a fake smile.

Irons was apparently convinced at this statement and grumbled something under his breath. The portly being walked past Marvin and shot the taller man a dirty look. Marvin just continued to smile at the chief.

However, as soon as Marvin knew he was safe, he let the smile fall and shook his head bitterly He walked over to Rita.

"That man sickens me," Rita groaned, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"He's freaky, I'll give you that. You okay? He looked like he was about to disect you," Marvin chuckled.

Rita grinned and shrugged, replying, "I'm fine. He wasn't that bad. Juat freaky. Thanks Marvin."

"No problem," he promised.

Marvin walked past her but not before laying a hand on her shoulder. Rita felt a slight charge run through her at the touch but Marvin was gone by the time she realized what that meant.


	35. Hurt

Hurt

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Ada pulled the trigger on the sniper rifle, watching as the man's head exploded and soaked the window with crimson and gray matter. The assassin exhaled sharply, her eyes burning with tears.

She stood quickly and crossed the room and slipped the rifle over her shoulder. Moving as quickly as possible, she slipped out of the tower and walked quickly to the ebony car parked near the curb. As quickly as Ada was there, she was gone.

--

According to the doctors, Leon would only be fine if he stopped doing so much. Of course, this was Leon Kennedy they were talking about. The man never stopped from what Chris Redfield had seen.

The agent possibly had anxiety problems is what Jill had thought. Claire thought the medicine made Leon restless. Chris thought it was Leon's way of breaking the laws.

Chris walked quietly around the garage, making sure he avoided the motorcycle and the Mustang so he didn't set off an alarm. He didn't even hear the woman.

"Move, let me pass, and I'll leave you and your friends alone," a sultry voice ordered. Chris stopped his pacing and heard the obvious click of a hammer being pulled back.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You see one of my sister's friends got hurt and I don't trust some random person to walk in there," Chris responded.

"Don't play hero, Redfield," the voice ordered.

Chris turned and snatched the gun out of the woman's hands, only to have a rifle replace the pistol. A beautiful woman glared at him over the rifle, a no-nonsense look on her face. And Chris lifted his hands, relaxing his grip on the pistol.

"I told you not to play hero," she snarled, lowering the rifle a small bit. It was now aimed at his knee. She pulled the trigger before Chris could react.

--

"Don't even think about moving," Jill warned Leon, who gave her a cold look in return. It was his house and yet he couldn't go check and see if anybody got hurt?

The two women ran into the garage, leaving a tired Leon to stand in the center of his living room. He saw the shadow and smirked faintly.

"I hope you didn't shoot Chris. As much as I dislike the guy, you didn't have to hurt him," Leon said as the shadow locked the garage door and walked to him.

Ada stood silently before him, wearing a black uniform of some type with a rifle slung over her left shoulder. She gave him an obviously concerned look.

"Should you be walking around?" she asked.

"No, but I'm restless," he replied. She took a step closer to him and he noticed the concern was mixed with light fear. A sudden dizziness overtook him and he felt Ada grab him before he fell. "Okay… Maybe I'm not doing so great…"

The darkness took him afterwards.

--

Ada watched the man with concern, her eyes burning with tears. It was her fault Wesker had sent an assassin, the man she'd taken down earlier, after Leon. The madman had found Ada's one true weakness and used it against her.

_I swear to God, if you die on me I will personally go and murder Wesker. I might as well die if-_

"Where are the others?" Leon suddenly asked, sounding extremely winded.

"In the garage. I locked them in there. They'll have plenty of air for a while," Ada promised. She'd managed to move him into his bedroom and lay him on the bed. She was now sitting near his feet, trying to look elsewhere now that Leon was awake. He didn't need to see her cry.

"Then how did you…?"

"I'm magic," she said, smiling weakly. "I caught you and moved you to the room. You need to lose some weight, handsome. You're a bit heavy."

He laughed softly and Ada heard the sound of angry shouts. She cocked her head and suddenly Leon grabbed her arm. She hadn't even noticed he'd moved into a sitting position. She looked at him.

"They'll kill themselves if you don't let them out. They're kind of insane at times," he mumbled.

She smiled weakly and nodded. She would've stood but Leon's grip was too strong. She turned to him and breathed, "I can't release them if you don't let me go."

"Why are you here?"

Ada flinched and looked away, glad that the tears had stopped for awhile. Could she honestly tell him what was happening?

"It's my fault the assassin came after you," she whispered finally. Leon's grip on her arm relaxed and she pulled away from him. "And it was a mistake to come here."

He stood as well, ignoring the instant pain that obviously flooded through his body. She frowned at him as he said, "Why? Why was it your fault?"

Instead of answering him, Ada shook her head and took a step backwards. But Leon was just as quick and took that step with her.

"Why does it matter? I'm going to be out of your life. Don't you want that?" she asked. She was startled to see hurt in his eyes at the statement.

"Not really," he said gently. "Because I'm not stupid. You killed the assassin that attacked me. Funny thing about the government. They found his body and all of a sudden you're here, talking about him and Wesker. Not a coincidence, is it?"

"Of course it's not!" she snapped. He stared at her calmly and she stepped forward again, this time close enough to touch him. "I killed him because he tried to kill you. That's how I work. You shouldn't have ever been involved in Umbrella. It was my fault in the first place. It always is my fault. You wouldn't have fought Saddler had you not thought I was in some sort of danger. It's always my-"

Leon cut her off by pulling her into him and planting his lips on hers. And as startled as she was, it only took her a second to react back. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

--

It had easily been half an hour since Chris had been locked in the garage. He had eventually convinced his sister and Jill to stop trying to escape their prison. It was useless. The woman had cut off every exit and they were trapped.

"You guys actually stopped attacking my door?" a familiar voice asked and the three jumped up. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"You're okay!" Claire shouted happily. Leon shrugged and stayed out of her range. Chris frowned.

"What about the woman? She could trick us, she could easily take you down, Kennedy," Chris growled. The woman hadn't shot him. It had been a trick. She'd shot the ground next to him, which had caused his sibling and girlfriend to react as quickly as possible.

"What woman?" Leon asked, innocently. A slender figure stepped up to his side. Claire gaped in shock at the blatant ease Leon had with the woman.

"You two know each other?" Jill asked, giving them a confused look.

The woman smiled calmly, her hand gripping Leon's, and purred, "Something like that."


	36. The Reason

The Reason

Pairing: Rebecca/Billy

Song: The Reason by Hoobastank

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Fluff

The wedding itself was small. Only about ten people were invited by Rebecca and Billy invited one person. They'd been nervous about inviting certain people, Leon and Chris mainly, but they'd conquered the fears and the two had been invited. In the end, about fifteen people had gone to the wedding.

Dinner was sober and Billy knew he would be picking pieces of cake off of his face for weeks afterwards. Jill had laughed, warning Rebecca to be careful or she might end up having to do CPR on her husband. Luckily, Billy was able to breathe afterwards and no life saving attempts were made.

The dancing was calming and Billy found himself enjoying the fact that he could relax in Rebecca's grip and not feel self-conscience about the matter. The other couples on the dance floor were just as relaxed as he was. He'd enjoyed dancing with Rebecca more than anything else.

And finally, when they went home, all Billy could do was grin. He was a shy guy and Rebecca was a shy girl. Apparently, all it took to push them together was a train full of zombies and monter dogs. That wasn't too much.

A/N: Not that great. But I'm beginning to hit a block coming up with ideas for pairings. Not to mention, I made this right after I got extremely pissed off so I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing. And now I don't feel like going back and fixing it. Yes, I'm lazy.


	37. The End of Heartache

The End of Heartache

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: The End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage

Rating: T for language

Genre: Romance/Fluff

It was supposed to be their night but of course it had to be ruined. Everything he tried to do was ruined so why wouldn't this be ruined too? Maybe it was because he'd requested to be left alone for more than five seconds, but he should've learned after Raccoon that nobody listened to him.

"Why did they come along?" Ada asked as Leon parked the Mustang. He gave her a weak shrug in reply. What could he tell her? That he hadn't invited them along but they'd come along anyway because Chris and Claire hated Ada? He couldn't exactly say that.

"Hey guys," Claire said, walking up to the duo. Leon saw Ada give the younger woman a cold look. They didn't get along. At all. Claire returned the look, though Ada's was much colder.

As Claire turned to find her brother and his girlfriend, Leon gently mumbled, "You've perfected that look. You must teach me how to use it."

Ada grinned and laughed faintly, whispering, "Someday, I will. But you're still much too nice for that to happen."

Leon grinned but it soon vanished as the others walked into the restaurant. His plans were ruined, like always, by somebody else's interference. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked inside.

Ada had waited for him and gave him a confused look as soon as he was in the building. "What took you so long?" she asked calmly, smoothing her crimson dress with one hand.

"I like walking slow," he replied. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging on it lightly.

"Well, hurry up. I'm hungry," she ordered. He laughed and walked with her to the table Chris, Jill, and Claire sat at.

Dinner was uneventful, filled with the five of them ordering food and eating food. Every now and then a conversation would begin but it would soon die down as Chris and Claire ignored the world and enjoyed their food. Jill watched in fascination as eight plates of food were downed in less than an hour. Somewhere along the way, Ada had mumbled that she hoped they exploded from all the food they were putting into their stomachs.

And of course, because it was his idea, Leon was the one to pay the bill. The huge bill. He sighed bitterly as he placed the money, all cash, on the table. Ada playfully teased that he didn't like credit cards because he couldn't show off with plastic. He grinned for the first time in an hour at that.

The night air was cold already and Leon sacrificed his jacket to Ada, who gratefully took it. She nearly disappeared into the thick fabric of the coat but he didn't mind. Maybe it being in her face would hide his embarrassment.

"You okay, Leon?" Jill suddenly asked. He turned to look at her, confusion on his face. "You look kind of upset. Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong. You guys heading home?" he asked, praying that they were. Perhaps it wasn't too late.

Jill gave him a look before nodding and stating, "Yeah, it's kinda late. And I think those two need to lay down and sleep off all that food."

"If they're eating that much, something must be wrong with them," Leon bluntly said. Jill laughed and joined the other two as he walked back to Ada, who sat on the hood of the Mustang.

"Took you long enough," Ada chuckled and stepped away from the car. He shrugged and tried to regulate his breathing. They'd been dating a year but with a past like theirs' why not?

He heard Claire shouting but he ignored them and looked at Ada, who was running a hand over her face. She looked as tired as he felt. And he didn't care. He grabbed the small box in his pocket and held it tight enough he was afraid it would break.

"You okay?" Ada asked, giving him a concerned look. His heart felt like it was about to burst with how fast it was beating.

"Not really. Not with the way the night has been going," he remarked. She gave him a concerned look. "Look, I'm terrible with words and I'm no good with cliché stuff so…"

Ada stepped closer to him, her pale eyes confused again. He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, though he knew she was confused.

"Will you marry me?" he finally asked. He felt her laugh lightly and her head moved in a quick nod.

"It took you long enough," she breathed as she grabbed the box from his pocket, still in the embrace. He had a funny feeling she'd known the entire night. She was Ada Wong after all. Nothing escaped her.

"I know… Every time I got the courage up, we'd have somebody walking around and interrupting everything," Leon explained, his shoulders relaxed at the fact she'd accepted. More than accepted, really. His breathing and heart calmed as well, which he was extremely grateful for.

When they finally pulled away, she was examining the ring, tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't think somebody like me could get emotional, huh?" she laughed.

He pulled her into a light kiss and ignored the surprised gasps coming from his friends. They had, after all, not told anybody that they were anything more than friends. Must be odd to see them kissing and Ada with a ring on her finger all of a sudden.

A/N: The song was chosen for its title more than anything else. And I know the proposal kinda sucks but personally I believe that Leon would be extremely nervous and wouldn't really be able to do the whole, 'down on one knee in front of the world' thing.


	38. Tearjerker

Tearjerker

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Tearjerker by Korn

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Romance/Angst

Ada Wong was exhausted beyond belief and the stiffness of the bed didn't help at all. She tried to lay her head down in what she hoped would be a comfortable position but it didn't work either. Instead, the stiff bed presented little hope to the woman.

Then again, Ada knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Not with who was lying in the bed, a hole the size of her fist in his chest. She cringed and lay her head back down, trying, and failing, to fall asleep.

The President had been in earlier, his face as pale as it had been two days ago. She knew that guilt was keeping him up at night and that he and his family hadn't slept or done much else for the past two days. Ada understood completely. She hadn't eaten in two days. Nor had she slept.

"_Why'd you do it?" Blood welled over her hands._

The doctors had said something about his vitals needing to rise up or he wouldn't wake up. Ada shoved him out of the door and placed the Desert Eagle she'd stolen from his holster that day against the doctor's head. She'd told him that if she wanted pessimistic views she would've called the S.T.A.R.S. back. He'd cowered and begged her not to kill him. So, she pistol whipped him instead.

_"Couldn't… Couldn't let… the President get… hit… Could I?" The President stared in horror at the gory scene._

Several agents had also come by, paying their respects. Ada felt like they thought he was already dead. She remembered seeing Ashley giving them dirty looks as well. There was an agent who'd scoffed that the "hero" got what he deserved. Ada's fingers curled into a fist as she remembered burying an eight inch blade into his thigh. And the President had told the other agents off.

_"You're… You're so stupid." Tears fell down her face, landing on the concrete and his shirt._

A light hand touched her shoulder suddenly, making her leap upright. She turned to see Ashley standing there, a coffee mug in her hands. The blonde offered it to Ada, who accepted it gratefully and relaxed. Her eyes fell on the form in the bed and tears welled up in them.

The hospital was dead silent, though every now and then a scream would echo from below. It was, after all, the Secret Service's personal hospital. And even the Secret Service could lose their minds. Ada had actually threatened the one that screamed. He'd lunged at her as the President was telling the staff that she could stay there for as long as she liked. Ada had responded to the madman by grabbing his straight jacket and slamming him against the wall. Desert Eagle came out and madman cowered.

_"I've…been called…worse, you…know." People continued to scream and ambulance sirens roared in her ears._

The S.T.A.R.S. had been the coldest. Only one person shed tears and only two others looked hurt. Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry. Claire had looked blank, Chris had looked stern, and Jill had looked sad. But no pain had crossed their faces. Ada remembered Ashley screaming at them. Rebecca had looked like she was about to break down but another man, with a huge tattoo on his arm, had retrieved her before it could happen.

_"Stay awake! Please…" Somebody grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away; it was a paramedic._

Then his family had arrived. And Ada had faced the fury of a mother in pain. But, as harsh as it was, Ada had retorted that at least she was there. And while the woman blamed Ada, the latter didn't give a damn. In fact, Ada was more than grateful that they hadn't stayed at the hospital.

_"…Can't… Sorry…" His chest fell and rose, fell and rose, fell and didn't rise and panic struck her like a Mac truck._

Then, only four and a half hours ago, Ada had a new surprise. An old woman walked in along side a woman that Ada would recognize anywhere. It was her grandmother and her sister. Her only family left. She knew she looked terrible. Gaunt, worried, pale, bloodshot eyes. And yet, neither of them said anything. They just sat with her for a while and left. That was all it took.

_"Dammit, don't you do this to me!" The paramedics finally managed to tear her away from his side and she broke into violent sobs, suddenly comforted by the smaller form of Ashley Graham._

Ada laid her head back on the bed, the mug on the table stand next to her. She closed her eyes, tears still spilling down her face. Everything that was happening was all connected to Umbrella in one way or another. The assassin was an Umbrella goon. The paramedics used Umbrella's only helpful technology. The man who took the bullet for the President of the United States was a survivor of the Raccoon City incident.

_"He's going to be okay." Ashley looked as heartbroken as she felt._

The slow beeping of the heart monitor caught her attention. Ada lifted her head and watched as the painfully slow heartbeat seemed to increase. The assassin grabbed her head, thinking that she was going insane as she continued to not sleep. However, the taunting beeps wouldn't go away.

_"What's his survival chances?" She watched the President stand near the doctor, eyes wide with panic and confusion._

Ashley mumbled something in her sleep and Ada suddenly found herself holding the huge pistol. She didn't even remember taking it out of her jacket. However, she did find herself suddenly thinking thoughts she'd abandoned several years ago. Thoughts of a quick end.

Ada moved the pistol slightly, resting her chin on the muzzle of the gun. One quick pull and everything would end. She wouldn't have to face the fact that he wasn't going to wake up. She wouldn't have to face her horrid life. Everything would simply end.

_"I'm sorry… There's a very slim chance he'll make it. The bullet was much too close to his heart…" Her knees turned to jelly and Ashley sobbed loudly at her side._

All she had to do was apply a pound of pressure onto the trigger and boom! Everything goes away and the sweet bliss of death returns. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before. She'd killed at least 100 people in her lifetime. She felt her finger putting pressure on the trigger.

The incessant beeping suddenly made her cringe and more tears fell down her face. How was it possible that she was able to cry so much even after drinking very little liquid?

_"You're not even going to try to save him?!" She went for the massive pistol she'd stolen from him, the same one she'd used to kill the assassin himself with._

The truth of the situation was finally settling onto her, like it had all those years ago in the turn table. Oh, how the tables have turned. She closed her eyes, two last tears falling down her face as she remembered his cocky smile in Raccoon. Ada felt a smile tug at her lips as she remembered that she'd thought he was extremely cute when he'd smiled like that.

_"Ma'am…there's nothing we can do. We have to hope that he's strong enough to pull through this." She walked past the doctor and walked into the room. She didn't move afterwards._

She remembered her most painful memory. Two years prior, she'd broken every rule in her book and she'd hidden on the roof across from his apartment. She'd watched him through her favorite sniper rifle, a Barrett M82 .50 caliber sniper rifle. Not that she'd ever use it on him. In fact, she remembered hearing him say something about the monster rifle when they were in the city. Instead, she used it to watch him. He'd been laying on his bed, possibly asleep, though she couldn't tell because his hands covered his face.

But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the 9 mm Browning High Power that sat on the stand next to his bed. The pistol, not the standard issue for the agent, looked eerily familiar. Then, she recognized it. And that Mac truck smashed into her again.

It was her pistol from Raccoon. The very one she'd used against the tyrant that killed her. She'd lowered the rifle and realized what she'd done to the man in the apartment.

_"Please… Please, Leon… Wake up."_

She almost placed the rest of the pressure needed to blow her brains out until a weak voice mumbled don't and something tugged the pistol away from her.

--

Leon knew pain and he knew it well. But this kind was unbearable. The kind that erased all feeling. It was like his heart itself was on fire and had the flames had soon encompassed his entire nervous system.

Leon remembered seeing the glint of metal from the building across from President Graham. He remembered acting on instinct and tackling the President and then pain conquering.

That's when a familiar form filled his vision. He thought he was losing it, seeing Ada there. But then she spoke to him, panicked and fearful. He remembered wanting to comfort her but the pain was too much. Then he couldn't breath and everything was gone.

The next thing he knew, he was in a white room and Ada had his Desert Eagle in her hands. He wasn't certain if she was going to pull the trigger but he wasn't about to take the chance. He'd used every last bit of energy in him to grab the gun and mumbled don't.

Her eyes snapped open and disbelief, hope, and shock clashed in the emerald orbs. Leon blinked slowly, still trying to make sense of what was going on, but Ada suddenly pressed her lips to his. Startled he released the gun and rested his hand on her waist. She pulled her lips from his and leaned her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"How can you lose me if I can't move?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed, pulling away. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were filled with tears. "You're not funny."

"I was asking that literally…"

"No, just shut up." He grinned weakly and noticed the way she watched him. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

She gave him a cold look and he just grinned again. "I'm not kidding. I'm not going to lose you."

The humor left his voice as he gently promised, "You won't. I promise."

A/N: If this was confusing, say something and I'll explain it to you. Song was once again chosen for its title. And I wasn't going to post this up today but this chapter made me sad for some reason and I wanted it gone...


	39. Picture

Picture

Pairing: HUNK/Jill

Song: Picture by Kid Rock featuring Sheryl Crow  
Rating: K+ for slight suggestive themes

Genre: Romance/Friendship

The first time they met, it was just banter and ranting about work. They didn't say names nor did they really treat each other like friends. It was just two strangers talking to one another in a bar, enjoying drinks, and relaxing.

The second time they met, she told him her name and he responded with the stupidest alias he could think of; John Smith. She'd smiled and asked him if his job that was secretive. He'd responded yes without thinking.

The third time they met, they were treating eachother like friends. Oh course, that wasn't exactly what was going through their minds. He had a funny feeling she knew the truth about him but she didn't say anything. And for that, he was grateful.

Every time thereon, they treated each other like close friends, almost like they were dating. Unfortunately, Mr. Death knew the truth.

The truth was, Jill Valentine hated Umbrella and he worked for them as long as he was paid. And Umbrella paid well. So, he was forced to choose between the lovely Miss Valentine or the rich and powerful Umbrella Corp.

They sat in their usual places, him on the right and her on the left, and waited for their drinks. They were unusually silent and he knew for sure that she had a feeling that tonight was the final night for them.

"So, tell me, John. How long have you worked with them?" Jill finally asked.

"For as long as they've paid me. That's all I will say," he said smoothly. Jill smiled at him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"You guys and your damned secrets," she chuckled.

"Don't you hate me?" he asked. She gave him a confused look. "I'm with them. Don't you hate me know that you truly know I'm a bad guy?"

She grinned, thanking the bartender as he handed them their drinks. She turned back to her friend, still grinning. "Of course I do. But… I have no reason to hate you at this exact moment. Or tonight."

He raised his eyesbrows and smirked as well. She was right. After tonight they would be enemies again.

HUNK downed his drink and followed Jill out of the bar. That was in the morning, though. Tonight, they were still Jill Valentine, the lovely lady, and John Smith, the nice but slightly shy guy.

A/N: So, once again, the song doesn't really go. But I thought it somehow portrayed their relationship well. So I went with it.


	40. Babylon

Babylon

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Babylon by Scars on Broadway

Rating: K+ for kissing (yes, that means no smut)

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Ada shook her head as she returned to the bathroom, towels in hand. Only she would be able to completely forget a towel. And she'd reminded herself several times before hand, too. Of course, she wasn't thinking about the towels when Leon had suddenly grabbed her and kissed her for no particular reasons.

Speaking of Leon, the tall blond stood in front of the open bathroom, looking up as soon as she was within a few feet of his space. He smiled lightly.

"What's your problem, Kennedy?" Ada asked.

"Nothing. I'm just standing here," he retorted.

"Right. You're just standing in front of the bathroom. For no reason?" she questioned, stepping closer.

"No, but it is kinda weird that the bathtub is full. Explain?"

"I filled it up and I went to get my towel. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

"Then go away."

"You're in _my_ way."

Ada sighed and finally dropped her towel. So much for a relaxing bath. Leon gave her a confused look and she placed her hands on his chest. The look of confusion changed to one of slight apprehension.

"If you won't move, I'll make you move," she warned, pushing suddenly. Unfortunately, what she hadn't anticipated was the fact that Leon wasn't balanced and she managed to push him. Into the bathtub. Fully clothed.

She jumped at the splash and panicked, thinking that he might've hit his head. Luckily, he emerged from the water, pulling his booted feet into the tub, and gave her a dirty look. She smiled at him and stepped a little closer.

"You shouldn't have stood in my way," she warned.

"I didn't know that you would push me into the tub? I might say that you're abusing me. And what would you have done if I'd hit my head?" he asked, laughing.

"If you had, I would've called a paramedic," she said bluntly.

He nodded and she let her guard down. For a second-

Before Ada could react, Leon lunged out and pulled her down into the tub with him. More water poured over the edges but Leon didn't care. They could fix the bathroom later. He was triumphant.

"Leon!" Ada laughed, squirming to get away from him. But his arms were wrapped around her waist and he had her in a grip that she couldn't escape. So, she was forced to lay in the tub, with all her clothes on, and her back pressed to Leon's chest. Well, she didn't really mind that last one.

"Well now, who's laughing now?" he chuckled, relaxing against the edge of the bath. Ada squirmed again, this time only managing to send more water out of the tub.

"You're going to ruin my shirt," she whimpered, trying to free herself with her womanly charms.

Leon laughed lightly and said, "That isn't going to work anymore, darling."

She turned in his grip and straddled his waist, more water splashing out of the tub. She narrowed her eyes at him. "So, were you trying to do this?"

"No, actually, I had something to say to you. But then you wouldn't let me so I had to wait. You really were in my way, after all," he retorted. "And I'll buy you a new shirt."

"I really like this one," she said calmly.

"Then, we'd better have a good reason to replace it," he offered. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said.

"Oh really?" she chuckled, suddenly not so upset over what had happened. She had, after all, started it.

"You know what I mean," he groaned.

"I don't think I do," she replied.

"Then what does that-"

Ada kissed him, remembering what he'd done to her earlier. He returned the kiss, of course, and she ran her hands through his ash blond hair. The warm bath water splashed around them, almost egging them on, really. Of course, they didn't need egging on.

Leon's hands rested on her hips and she finally broke the kiss, resting her forehead to his. "You're an idiot," she mumbled.

"And why is that?" he asked, his hands sliding up to her waist.

"Because I said so," she replied. "That's your new name. You're no longer Leon. You're idiot."

"You and your nicknames. I can't have eighteen different names, can I?"

"You don't," she mumbled, suddenly shifting and pressing her lips to his neck.

"Oh?"

"You only have four nicknames, by the way. But those are all nicknames. Idiot is your actual name."

"You're too kind," he laughed, moving her so he could kiss her again. She grinned against his lips and shrugged.

--Two hours later--

"I liked that shirt," Ada mumbled.

"You're the one who got pissed off at it and tore it in half," Leon retorted from where he sat on the couch. She smiled at what he'd said. It was true. It had pissed her off. "It was kinda scary. Like you were the Hulk or something…"

"Shut your mouth. You realize the water from the tub is going to get us in trouble, right?" she asked, thinking of the water that had seeped through the floor of Leon's apartment and into the apartment below.

Ada also realized she was wondering how they would explain themselves. She was about to say something when Leon hugged her from behind and she relaxed in his grip.

"I never really liked this place, anyway," he mumbled in her ear. She grinned at his comment.

"Apparently, we need a house or apartment that's on the ground. That way, the bath won't ruin somebody else's day," she said and he laughed.

A/N: So I know at least two of my friends expected smut in this chapter. Sorry, I'm tired and I don't feel like writing any. (Hate me later…) Enjoy anyway. Also, the song really makes no sense with this chapter. (What kind of a song would go with a bathtub anyway?) But I really liked a few of the lines and they kinda go with Leon/Ada. So yeah…


	41. If Everyone Cared

If Everyone Cared

Pairing: Chris/Jill

Song: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Light Romance/Friendship

Jill wasn't certain how one would react if they lived her life. She didn't know if they'd stay together and fight like she had or if they would break down like many others had. Of course, she couldn't technically say she truly belonged to either group. There was only a few reasons she truly fought anymore.

And one of them walked into the kitchen right as she was thinking about him. Chris Redfield, her closest friend and her favorite partner in crime. He was talented in many of the things she wasn't so they easily balanced one another. However, one thing that truly seperated them was Chris' attitude towards Umbrella.

She hated the company but she wasn't insane over trying to bring them down. Chris was. He dedicated almost every hour of his life trying to bring the super company down. Jill tried to think of a slyer way to bring the corporation down.

"You okay, Jill?" Chris asked, looking over at her as he grabbed a drink. She suddenly remembered where she was. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of her.

"Yeah. I was just spacing off, is all," she replied, smiling weakly. Really, she felt sick. She didn't know why but she did.

"Spacing off, huh? You've never done that before," he said and sat down at the table next to her.

"I can't do things I've never done before?" she teased. He grinned and shook his head. "I was seriously just spacing off, Chris. I promise."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room, if you need me," he said as he stood up.

"I'll be taking you up on that offer in a few. Just give me a minute or too to drink this and I'll come and join you," Jill promised. Chris grinned and walked out of the kitchen.

Jill sighed as she mentally pictured that grin. She drank the rest of her water and stood up. How she loved that grin.

A/N: Short, stupid, I know. I wrote this right after finishing part of my homework and even as I post this I'm finishing my homework. So, at least I have a reason. Also, the 50th chapter approaches. I would like something from my readers. The last chapter is going to include many pairings. I would like to know which ones you all would like to see. (I've already got Leon/Ada, Chris/Jill, and Billy/Rebecca. I'm still open to more.)


	42. Perfect Insanity

Perfect Insanity

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Perfect Insanity by Disturbed

Rating: T for language

Genre: Romance

It was the guys' night out. Chris, Billy, Barry, Carlos, Kevin, David, and for some reason they'd invited the reclusive Leon. It was Kevin's attempt to get Leon a woman but the agent had immediately turned his back on his friend's attempts. Now, they sat in Kevin's large house, playing cards and guzzling beers. Leon couldn't help but stare at the baby grand piano in the lounge.

"Didn't know you played," he admitted when Kevin caught him staring.

"I don't. It came with the house. I was going to sell it but I forgot it was there after a while. Okay… Who else needs a smoke?" the ex-cop asked. Everyone but Barry nodded in agreement and soon they were all outside. Barry followed them, not wanting to be left behind with the agent.

"I'm that scary, am I?" he chuckled bitterly.

"No. You are much cuter than they are," laughed a familiar purring voice. Leon's head snapped up and he saw the figure standing next to the piano.

"When did you get here?" he asked smoothly, trying to conceal the shock that filled his senses. An even better question, _how_ did she get there? He and many other well trained fighters were in the room.

"I've been here as long as you, handsome. Are you truly surprised that I managed to get past you and your drunken buddies? Honestly?" she asked, stepping into the circle of light caused by the fluorescent bulbs above his head.

Ada looked as stunning as always. She was clad in an ebony cocktail dress that would've been a replica of her crimson one but it lacked the butterflies. Her short hair fell into her face, like always, and he couldn't help but admire her. Whether she would trick him or not, he could still look.

He stood and walked over to her, slightly surprised when she didn't back away. It wasn't that he thought she was afraid of him; it was just that every time he approached her, she seemed to back away from him.

"You're so surprised to see me. Didn't I say something about playing the piano?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow at her. She was bringing _that _up?

"Didn't think you'd ever bring that up," he admitted.

"I don't forget things. Come on. I keep my promises," she said. He grumbled that it wasn't a promise and she laughed lightly. She stopped in front of the piano and said, "Seems like you're afraid of playing, Leon."

"I'm not," he retorted.

"Oh? Then sit."

Leon looked at her and looked back at the piano. Playing that thing didn't make much sense to him. And why would she risk being caught just to teach him how to play? Ada placed her weight on one leg and folded her arms over her chest, a sly smile replacing her humored smile.

"I'm not playing the piano," he finally said. She walked to him and smiled, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. She walked around him, almost as if she was examining him."And why not?" she purred into his ear. Leon clenched his teeth as a shiver ran down his spine.

"There's no reason to," he retorted through his teeth.

"Why not humor me?" she whispered.

"Why should I humor you?" he replied angrily.

"Why shouldn't you?" she asked.

The sound of the door opening startled him. He turned and realized that Ada was still standing at his side, her smile gone and her pale eyes emotionless. Leon couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

"So, guy shot the fucker and I'm freaking out, you know? We didn't even really give the guy any time to stop but-"

Kevin's story was cut off as his eyes found the Asian beauty standing beside Leon. The men stared in disbelief and Leon couldn't help but want to grin.

"Um… Who are you?" Billy asked, watching Ada with a combination of anger and confusion. The woman watched him icily in return.

"I'm nobody," Ada said, her arms folded over her chest again.

Leon reacted like the gentleman his mother had raised him to be. He rested his hand on Ada's shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Let's leave before you kill them all," he mumbled, feeling unconsciously protective of her. She smiled at him.

"Only if you play the piano for me," she whispered.

He sighed bitterly and nodded, groaning, "Fine."

She took his hand and without really saying anything to the men, they left in what seemed to have been one hell of an insane night.

A/N: I was listening to the song as I wrote this so I chose it.


	43. Try Again

Try Again

Pairing: Bruce/Fong Ling (light Jill/Chris, light Leon/Ada)

Song: Try Again by Aaliyah

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

It was movie night, according to Bruce. Fong Ling wasn't quite certain what movie night was, but she wasn't about to question her boyfriend's logic. Especially not lately.

Apparently Bruce had begun to realize that every man he was friends with had a comfortable relationship with a woman. If they hadn't actually slept together, they still slept in the same bed. Bruce and Fong Ling, however, didn't even live close to each other. And that seemed to break Bruce's heart.

So, on a whim, Fong Ling decided she could stay the night at his house and watch movies with him. She was very likely going to leave soon if he tried anything.

"Oh, hey, I didn't expect you so soon," Bruce mumbled as he opened the door. She gave him a confused look and she noticed his apartment looked like hell. It was almost as if he'd gone on a scavenger hunt in his living.

"Get into a fight with a tornado?" she asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"I wish. Actually, I was looking for the remote to the DVD player… I still haven't found it," he said bitterly, looking around.

"Is it necessary to watch the movie?"

"Well…No… But-"

"Then let's watch the movie," Fong Ling finally said.

She walked past him and picked her way through the mess until she came to the surprisingly clean couch. Bruce disappeared into the kitchen and she sat down. She feared for her life with the mess around her. Her eyes widened as she thought something moved in the pile of stuff in front of her.

"That was my cat. He's not very smart and he lies under that stuff," Bruce suddenly said as he walked to the TV.

The TV screen lit up and he pushed a button on the DVD player. Soon the movie was starting and Bruce sat on the couch with Fong Ling. A grey cat burst from the pile of stuff and fled the living room in fright. Bruce watched it in confusion.

Fong Ling sat through an hour of the movie, her eyes half closed. It wasn't that the movie was boring, she just knew how real agents had to act. They couldn't go freelance and run around shooting people without facing the consequences of the government.

That's when she felt the weight on her shoulder. Bruce was asleep, almost dead to the world. She smiled lightly. She didn't not like Bruce, she just wasn't used to being in a relationship. That's why she was taking it so slowly.  
But now…he looked so cute and innocent, she couldn't help herself. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and closed her eyes.

_What's the worse that could happen?_

--

Fong Ling felt something land on her and she jumped up so fast Bruce toppled to the ground. The grey cat from the night before bolted off as two people laughed. Two people Fong Ling knew all too well.

"Thought you wanted to go slow?" Ada chuckled as she walked over to Leon.

"You guys were late for work so they asked us to come and pay you guys a visit. I hope you don't mind. Though, I feared for our lives when we opened the door to…_this. _It's worse then Chris' place and you can't see the floor in his place," Leon laughed.

"Just wait until Jill moves in," Ada remarked.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Bruce asked as he woke up. He gave Leon and Ada confused looks and they both laughed in response.

"You two deserve more sleep. We'll come back in an hour," Ada offered. Fong Ling lowered her head, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face.

As soon as the other agents were gone, Bruce climbed back onto the couch and closed his eyes. Fong Ling stood and walked to his side.

"Move over. I'm tired," she mumbled. Bruce opened his eyes and gave her a shocked look. Of course, he moved over and she lay down next to him. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

_Why don't we give this another shot?_


	44. Ironic

Ironic

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Ironic by Alanis Morissette

Rating: T for language

Genre: Romance

"That's what I mean, amigo. It's like, these psychiatrists try to go through and pick our heads apart and we don't even need it. They treat us like there's something wrong with us when it's just a traumatizing experience. Of course we aren't going to get over it any time soon," Carlos complained as he and Leon walked down Washington D.C.'s streets.

"What do you expect? They didn't go through what we did, Carlos. Nobody knows the truth except us. Don't you think I've dealt with them before? They're annoying as all hell," Leon admitted somberly, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"Then why go to them?" Carlos asked.

"Because I have to," he replied. "Government doesn't want psychos in their top forces. Would you?"

"Yeah, I guess I see where they're coming from. Still…" Carlos sighed before looking at his watch. "Ah hell, I've got to go hombre. The others will kill me if they find out I've been out here with you. No offense…"

Leon just smirked and offered him a light wave. Carlos took off in the other direction and Leon kept walking. His boots hit the ground with light thuds. He let the sound replace the constant sounds around him.

Typically, men his age would be in bars or with their friends or girlfriends. Hell, some would be with their families enjoying life. Of course, this wasn't what Leon considered normal. Normal to him was a gun in one hand, knife in the other, heart racing, and monsters growling. That was normal. A terrible normal.

And girlfriends… Leon had tried. For a little while. But eventually he gave up because instead of focusing on his girlfriend, he would go into work and his mind would be filled with guilt. Guilt that he'd moved on. Moved on from Ada.

And then that report had shown up on his desk. An assassin, female, five foot eight, short black hair, green eyes, Eurasian, and deadly. There were only so many people that could fit that description and Ada was one of them.

Then again, she had thrown him the rocket launcher to defeat that monster. He'd guessed she was alive. He'd spent many nights thinking about that last encounter. Was it her? Was it somebody else?

And then Spain. Leon's latest mission was one filled with heartbreak. His own and Ashley Graham's. Seeing the woman in red alive and kicking, literally, had brought back painful memories that had actually begun to fade. Seeing her in Spain, as beautiful as always, had brought Raccoon spinning back to him, like a Frisbee.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked. Leon might've gone on defense, had he not recognized that voice. He stopped and lowered his gaze.

_Smart Kennedy. Get lost in your thoughts and ignore the world around you._

"Sorry, they're a little more expensive then that," he replied, turning to face the person. It was his psychiatrist. A pretty blonde who had the attitude of a mako shark during a feeding frenzy.

"They're free whenever I talk to you," Maryanne Skyler replied. He noticed that she was dressed in form fitting black clothes. Now he did go on guard. The woman had told him previously that she hated the color black.

"You're wearing black," he said.

She gave him a confused look and said, "Yes, I am. Why should that matter?"

A new voice suddenly joined the conversation, a purring voice that Leon knew all too well. The voice snarled, "Because you told him you don't like black, you idiot."

Maryanne spun around to face the newcomer and Leon saw a gun in the blonde's hand. A loud crack echoed and Leon's gun was out in a second. He turned it on the blonde and watched as she collapsed to the ground, a hole in her head. Ada exited the shadows, her left hand clamped over her right side.

"Couldn't let her hurt you, now could I?" she asked, before collapsing to the sidewalk. Leon was at her side in an instant.

--

Ada woke up about an hour after they'd arrived in his apartment. Luckily, nobody had been in the hall and Leon was able to get to his apartment without anybody questioning the woman.

"You're awake," he said. She looked over at him and he saw slight confusion flood over her face. "Brought you here after you collapsed. I didn't do anything to you. Didn't think you'd appreciate that."

"Thank you," she said, lifting herself off the couch. She stood and looked at him. He watched her in return. He wanted to know what she was thinking but her eyes betrayed nothing. Then, her eyes betrayed everything.

"You're in danger…" she whispered, her eyes filled with fear. "Wesker's sending out assassins. They'll kill you."

"And they're after you too?" he asked. She nodded. "Then, it looks like we're in this together."

"I can't do that. I would put you in even more danger."

"I'm used to it."

"Not this kind. Leon, I'm going to leave. Don't try to stop me."

She would've walked out the front door but he grabbed her before she passed him and pulled her to him. When she was close enough, he kissed her. He did what he should've done when she revealed herself in Spain. He felt her hands rest on his face, telling him that she wanted the kiss too.

When they finally broke apart, they stared at one another in shock. But then his shock vanished and he watched her calmly.

"I'm not letting you leave again. Why can't I help you, ever?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"I get hurt no matter who's involved. I have bad luck. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help you. Trust me, please? I can help you."

She looked away before her eyes met his. Defiance flashed across the emerald orbs but then a new emotion replaced it. "Fine. You can help me. But if we're going to live together, we live in my apartment, handsome."

Leon couldn't help but grin as he said, "Why not? Free living quarters?"

She pulled him down to her for another light kiss and as soon as they broke away, she purred, "You wish."

A/N: An old idea that was abandoned long ago. Not very romantic, not that great, but I liked it. (Also, the song was chosen because the roles were switched. Ada was the good guy while the psychiatrist was the bad guy. And I don't have anything against psychiatrists. I just don't really like them.)


	45. Bang Bang

Bang Bang

Pairing: Wesker/Claire

Song: Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra

Rating: K

Genre: Light Romance

How many times had Wesker told his workers that emotions were for the weak. That only those who couldn't face realty like the men and women they were supposed to be needed emotions. That's why he lost faith in many of his workers. And now…he was beginning to lose faith in himself.

This was caused by the confusion of emotions that flooded his system. He kept seeing the young woman related to his arch-enemy and he couldn't help but think of her. She was a pretty little thing, after all.

But why, oh why, did he suddenly feel more human then he had in years. He felt more human then even before he'd injected the virus into his bloodstream. Wesker had never once felt weak enough to collapse for a woman. Especially not the sister of his hated enemy.

Unfortunately, ever since that final meeting of the siblings and Wesker himself, he couldn't help but think about how she smelled up close or how red her hair truly was. Of course, Wesker continued to remind himself of the weakness that the feelings represented. So, he ignored them.

For a little while.

And lately he found himself thinking of her more often than not. And he knew what he had to do. The blond man sighed bitterly and grabbed his gun, a .45. He checked the clip and smiled as he confirmed the weapon was fully loaded.

When he found a weakness, Wesker always eliminated it. An experiment that went wrong had to be destroyed before it spread its bad genes. So, the same had to happen for a crush. What was the worst that could happen? Chris would get mad? Oh well. Wesker walked out of his room and walked into the large chamber that went to the vehicles.

He would have to eliminate the experiment. The experiment, little Miss Redfield, couldn't hinder his process. No matter how pretty she was.

A/N: Don't like this one much. I don't like writing Wesker, really. Especially not a romantic Wesker… Sorry if this one doesn't make much sense. I'm not really thinking as I write, for some reason and I don't feel like rewriting it.


	46. Better Than Me

Better Than Me

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Better Than Me by Hinder

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Romance

Ada sprinted down the hall and right before she made it to the massive man, she leapt up and grabbed a hold of a pipe above her head and swung her body like a weapon. She heard and felt her high heeled boots come into contact with the man's face and sent him over the fragile rail of the stairway. Ada released the pipe and landed gracefully on the wooden floor, listening as the man fell down the stairs and finally hit the ground with a loud thud.

Ada breathed heavily as she stood, shocked that she'd taken the man down. He'd easily been four times her weight and unlike her lean body he'd been packed with muscle that even the late Jack Krauser would cower under the man.

The woman turned and walked back into the room that had been demolished less then ten minutes ago. She saw the man lying in the center of the room and walked to him, hoping to see his chest rise and fall. It was.

"Leon," she said gently, placing a hand on his bloody shoulder. He'd been attacked by the massive man she'd just sent down the stairs. She winced as she looked over his body.

"Is that guy dead?" the cowardly voice of the next door neighbor asked. She turned to see the portly man poking his head in.

"Yes. You might want to call the cops," she ordered. The man nodded and vanished into his room. "Come on, Leon, we have to move you."

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. Ada slid her arm under his shoulders and lifted him up with all of her strength. Together they limped over to an overturned recliner and Ada moved away from Leon, letting him balance himself on the counter, and tipped the recliner right side up and forced it to lay back and the foot rest came up.. She moved back to Leon's side and ordered him to lie down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as soon as he was laying down.. He looked at her, his cerulean eyes narrowed slightly. "I need to know how badly you got hurt."

"I feel like I got hit by a semi truck. Is that good or bad?" Leon asked.

"Shut up," she warned. She turned her attention to a hole in his shirt and she noticed something that was quite bad. The blade of a knife was imbedded in his left shoulder.

"Can I help?" the portly man asked, sticking his head into the room again. Ada looked up at him before an idea came to her.

"Yes. Do you have string and a needle?" she asked. Leon stiffened up incredibly and shot her a weary look. Ada had a funny feeling he knew exactly what she was going to do. "And some kind of alcohol? Not the medicine kind."

The man gave her a confused look but nodded his head and disappeared back into his room. Ada turned her attention to Leon.

She ordered him to take his shirt off, which he obeyed. He wasn't as hurt as she'd previously believed if he was able to do things like that. He just looked exhausted from blood loss. She forced him to lie back down and examined the knife wound.

"That's mine," he mumbled. She frowned. That was 8 inches of serrated steel imbedded in his flesh.

"How did he get your knife?" she asked.

"He took it from me."

She blinked at him and looked up as the portly man returned. He handed her the string and needle and soon a bottle of Southern Comfort whiskey was in her hands. She turned back to Leon.

"Want some?" she asked, offering him the bottle, which he instantly took. As soon as he'd taken two gulps Ada snatched the bottle. She couldn't take the chance that the alcohol would thin his blood.

She turned and grabbed a set of pliers off of the table behind her. She'd seen them upon walking in. Leon groaned behind her and she shot him an apologetic look.

"This is going to hurt," she warned.

"No shit," he replied.

She shook her head and using the knowledge that had been drilled into her brain, she grabbed the blade and pulled. Luckily, the blade had somehow been dulled down and the serrated edges weren't so serrated. Leon still grinded his teeth in pain.

Ada poured the whiskey onto the wound, drawing a hiss from the man. She unconsciously flinched at the idea of hurting him.

"Why do this? Aren't the doctors going to be here?" the man asked.

"We can't have him bleeding out. Even though you see people survive these kinds of things on TV doesn't mean they do in real life. Sad, when you think of some of the things people do survive," Ada remarked, threading the needle.

She leaned closer and laid her hand on his chest. Even though he was being operated on, she felt his heart beat staying slow and steady. She sighed bitterly. Ada had only been here because the man she'd killed was an assassin sent for the agent. She'd known about him because he'd come for her first.

Ada gently started to sew up the wound with the first aid she had. Leon flinched at the beginning but the whiskey was beginning to do its job and the pain was dulling into a light throb. She finished and used her teeth to cut the string before turning her attention to the man laying on the recliner.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Much better," he chuckled. She smiled and laughed as well. The man suddenly walked over to them.

"I think the police are here. I don't know if there's an ambulance. Do you want me to check?" he asked. Ada nodded and he vanished from the room.

Leon grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him. "You're going to leave, aren't you?" he asked.

She blinked slowly but then shook her head. "I'll stay. We're both pretty much in this together, aren't we?"

He smiled, mumbling, "Looks like we're a team again."

She nodded and moved closer to his head. When she could, she lay her head against his and waited for the sound of the cops.

A/N: Not exactly what I had in mind but I'm running out of time this morning… (Yes, this was based off the Punisher scene.) And I have no idea what the song has to do with the story. I just really like that song…


	47. Everything

Everything

Pairing: Roy/Elza

Song: Everything by Buckcherry

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Roy ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to make it look better in any way. Unfortunately, that was an impossible task when it came to his hair. It seemed to have a mind of its own at times.

Roy turned around to see Elza smiling at him sadly. They were both a little downcast today. Their friend, Claire Redfield, was in the hospital and nobody knew why. However, Chris had assmebled all of the major fighters, including Leon and Bruce, to go up against Umbrella. It was pretty fair to assume Chris believed Umbrella was behind the attack.

Elza had offered that she take Roy and a few others out to dinner, to calm their nerves over the situation. If Umbrella was sending out assassins, then all of those who'd survived the incidents were on their toes.

Leon, Bruce, and two women had reported that the government would willingly defend Chris' plan to assault Umbrella. The other, less adept men and women of the fight could now stay at home.

"Ready?" Elza asked. She looked at Roy in his nice shirt and dark jeans.

Roy felt a blush creeping across his face. He'd wanted to ask her to date him for about a month now. And yet, he was much too shy to do so.

"Ready."

They walked out of the apartment and found Rebecca and a few others waiting for them.

"I thought you guys went with Chris," Elza said.

"I postponed the mission," the familiar voice of Leon Kennedy called out. "Claire woke up and Chris is a wreck. We'd never be able to go up against Umbrella if what Ada said was true."

"Ada?" Elza whispered to Roy. He gave her a shocked look. Ada Wong was a woman they'd met in Raccoon. But they'd believed her to be dead. She was alive?

"Surprising, I know," the voice of said Ada called. Roy spotted her standing next to Leon.

Everybody started for their cars and Roy couldn't help but notice that they'd all broken off into pairs. Even Carlos. Elza grabbed his hand, reminding him of the park incident, and grinned.

"We can't be the only single ones, can we?" she laughed and dragged him off to the car.

A/N: This is kinda supposed to tie into the Wesker/Claire one but it screws the timeline up. I don't care. Let's say Wesker waited a few years, okay?


	48. Silent Lucidity

Silent Lucidity

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Silent Lucidity by Queensrÿche

Rating: T for language

Genre: Romance

Leon hated his birthday. He hated it because people always tried to through him a party. And he hated parties. Much too cluttered and noisy for his tastes. And it didn't help that the people who wanted to through it weren't truly friends. They were what one could consider his friends but he didn't consider them such.

Maybe that was because he didn't really have friends. He didn't really want friend either. Being alone in life with his line of work made more sense then having eighty friends that would more than likely be used against him.

And it didn't help that these so called friends expected him to tell them the government's secrets. Not that he truly knew any of them. They seemed to think so, anyway.

Leon leaned back from the table, boots propped up on the wood. He listened to the noise in the room next to him, where Kevin was attempting to throw darts. Every now and then, the thunk of the dart hitting wood instead of something else would ring and Leon would flinch. Not much worse then what he'd done with a knife a while back but at least he hadn't done it over and over.

"You okay, Leon?" Jill asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Right… I'm smarter than that. You're lieing through your teeth. Now, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling a beer out of the cooler. Leon finally looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me," he said monotonously. "If something was wrong with me, wouldn't you be able to tell what's wrong? You were one of the best. What's changed?"

Jill frowned, stating, "We haven't changed. You have."

"She's right Leon," a familiar voice laughed. He flinched because he knew exactly who it was. "You have changed. You're one year older."

He smirked faintly at that and almost jumped when he felt Ada touch his arm lightly. He had to wonder how long she'd been in the kitchen with him.

"Who are you?" Jill asked, hand dropping for her gun.

Leon knew that Ada wore her trademark smirk as she purred, "I wouldn't go for that gun, Miss Valentine. I took the liberty to remove all of the clips from every gun in this house. Couldn't have people shooting at me, now could we?"

"You took mine?" Leon asked, feeling a little unhappy.

"Of course not. Your gun wasn't in the house, now was it?" Ada chuckled. Leon nodded at her logic.

"Who is she, Leon?" Jill asked.

"What makes you think he'll tell you?" Ada questioned.

"Jill! What's taking so long?" Kevin called, followed by, "Fuck! How can I keep missing?!"

"Jill, go ahead back in there. There's nothing to worry about," Leon finally said, dropping the chair back to all four legs and standing. He looked at Ada, who watched him calmly.

"Are you sure?" Jill asked.

"I'm sure," he promised. Jill nodded and left the kitchen, casting Ada one last glance. Ada, however, ignored her and looked up at Leon.

"That was kind of you," she stated coolly.

"Not very kind of you to show up here, out of nowhere," he replied.

"I couldn't miss your birthday, now could I?" she asked.

"You've missed it for the last six years," he said. He was shocked to see hurt flash across her eyes but it was gone in a second.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here, aren't I? No tricks, this time. No reason for tricks," she promised.

He cocked his head and suddenly she leaned up and kissed him. It was quick and light but it was there none-the-less.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing his hand. He closed his hand over hers. "I know a way up to the roof. You can actually see the stars up there."

She led him away quietly and Leon had a funny feeling that soon a full scale search would occur. Oh well. He had other things to attend to.

_Not such a bad birthday…_

A/N: I chose the song because of the way it sounded. I don't know if that makes sense…


	49. 100 Years

100 Years

Pairing(s): Leon/Ada, Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca

Song: 100 Years by Five For Fighting

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rebecca smiled brightly as Billy greeted her in the doorway. It was their first ever date and Rebecca was extremely excited. She was known for being one of the shyest girls in school and yet somehow she'd managed to catch Billy's eye.

"Hey, dollface, ready to go?" Billy asked. Rebecca inwardly flinched but was otherwise grinning pleasantly. She wasn't too sure she liked the nicknames he'd given her but she wasn't about to complain. Yet.

"Of course!" she said happily.

He led her out to his car and Rebecca offered one final wave to her mother, who was holding Rebecca's father back. Something about the tattooed boy struck Mr. Chambers as not right. Maybe it was his odd fashion sense of wearing handcuffs as a bracelet.

Rebecca climbed into Billy's Nova and instantly buckled her seatbelt. Billy climbed into the other side and started the vehicle up. He gently clicked the seat belt into place and looked over at her.

"I'm kinda glad your dad didn't try to kill me," he chuckled.

"I'm glad my mom was there to hold him back," she laughed.

He laughed with her and took off down the street, heading in the familiar direction of the biggest restaurant in town. She relaxed in her seat, trying to smooth down her knee length skirt. Her nerves were beginning to act up again and she seemed to be realized that she was going on a date not just to town with a friend.

"…Um… Billy, can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Go ahead," he replied.

She swallowed and looked at him, looking at his handsome face and his slicked back hair. Was she truly going to be able to ask him?

"Well… Out of all the girls in our school… Why did you ask me out? I'm shy and I'm awkward and I know I'm a nerd… So… Why did you choose me out of all the girls?" she asked. "And I'm not trying to say anything… I just know what people say about me."

Billy didn't say anything for several moments, instead keeping his eyes on the road. He seemed to be trying to come up with an answer. Finally, a grin replaced the light smile he'd been wearing.

"I like the nerdy types?" he offered. She giggled and he stated, "I don't know, really. I just liked you. You are pretty. And you're hella smart. So, I guess I chose you because I just like you."

Rebecca blushed and looked away, offering a light thanks for his compliments. And, even though she was still shy, all of her doubts about the date were gone.

--

Chris and Jill sat on the park bench, as close as possible without touching. Chris' arm was behind Jill's head and Jill sat like a statue next to him. She was slightly worried that her father would use his six sense and find her and Chris sitting together.

"You okay, Jill?" Chris asked finally, looking at the brunette in light concern. They'd been dating for about two years now and he knew when something was wrong with the girl at his side.

"Not really… I feel like we're being watched," Jill admitted. Chris turned around and looked the park over quickly.

"I don't see anything," he assured. She smiled and leaned against him. That's what she liked about Chris. He was willing to do the little things for her if it meant she felt a little more comfortable.

"Okay… I'm just being paranoid," she sighed, snuggling to him. Something snapped behind them and Chris lunged upwards, nearly letting Jill drop to the bench. Jill caught herself and turned to see her father standing near them.

"M-Mr. Valentine!" Chris stammered. Jill stood up in front of her boyfriend, staring at her father angrily.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Jill snapped and she placed her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing, young lady! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want you and this boy seeing each other?" Dick Valentine snarled.

She tried to think of something to say but she couldn't come up with a response. Instead, she turned to face Chris and looked up at him. He gave her a worried look and she just winked slyly.

"I'm sorry, Chris… I don't want to make my dad upset anymore… I… I can't see you anymore. We'll stay friends, though. Okay?" she lied. Chris forced himself to wear an upset look and nodded his head sadly.

"Good girl. Now let's go home," her father ordered.

Jill smiled at Chris, who grinned back, and stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She whispered into his ear, "Same place, same time, tomorrow."

She walked away and had to remind herself not to grin all the way home.

--

Leon stretched out on the hood of his car, feeling Ada shift slightly against his chest. Technically, they shouldn't be out at night. Not with how easily her family panicked but they were teenagers and they rebelled against their parents.

"So… How do you think you did on the test?" Ada asked, lifting herself up to look Leon in the eyes.

"Horribly. I'm telling you, if math got any more boring, I'd die. You?" he grumbled.

"Same. Math is boring. It's Mr. Saddler. He's extremely boring. His voice is annoying too…" Ada mumbled.

Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to him. She lay her head against his chest and snuggled into his side.

They liked sitting on the top of the cliff that overlooked the city. But it wasn't the city they were looking at. It was the world around the city. In the city, Leon was still the baseball player who was stalked by Ashley Graham, Claire Redfield, and Ingrid Hunnigan. In the city, Ada was still the shy girl who was teased by several girls and drooled over by several boys.

But outside the city, they were everything else. When they'd first become friends, in 2nd grade, Ada had wanted to become a spy and Leon had wanted to become a government agent. As they'd grown older, their dreams had become more realistic. Leon now settled on being a cop and Ada wanted to a cop as well. They were hoping to go to the same academy together and afterwards, hopefully, the same PD.

"Should we be getting back soon?" he asked, slightly worried of her father's fury.

"Just a little longer, handsome. Don't worry, my dad's not even at home tonight. We're safe," Ada promised, rubbing her face against Leon's chest.

Leon sighed. He was content with his life. As long as he had Ada there everything was fine. And he knew that his friends, Billy and Chris, felt the same way with Rebecca and Jill.

A/N: Aw, teenaged Chris, Leon, and Billy with teenaged Jill, Ada, and Rebecca. Yes, they were supposed to be OOC. They're not the same people as the ones who grew up. Chapter 50 up next!


	50. Still Loving You

Still Loving You

Pairing(s): Leon/Ada, Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca

Song: Still Loving You by Scorpions

Rating: T for light cursing

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Chris snapped four pictures off in a row as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. It wasn't like he could truly see anything but that didn't mean he didn't want to try to catch sight of them. His wife grabbed him and shoved him into a seat. Billy and Rebecca followed suit and sat next to them.

"Took you guys long enough," the still sultry purr of Ada laughed as she turned to face Chris and Jill. The auditorium's cars offered little movement however and she was only able to turn around half of the way.

"Where's Leon?" Jill asked, looking around for the Eurasian woman's husband. Ada pointed off into the distance and Jill grinned. "Chris tried to go over there too. It didn't work."

Rebecca laughed lightly and Chris grumbled under his breath. Billy looked at the other man with sympathy in his eyes. Billy too had attempted to go to the snack bar where the TV was playing football.

"Why'd you let him go, Ada?" Rebecca asked. "We have to keep these three on a leash."

"Keeping Leon Kennedy on a leash is like talking sense to a zombie. Wouldn't ever work out," Ada explained. "He's worse than our dog. And, sadly, I think he's faster than our dog too. You should've seen the way he reacted when-"

"SHHH!" a woman hissed angrily. Ada looked at her and the woman seemed to attempt to melt into her chair.

"People these days," Ada sighed. "No respect for those who fought off Umbrella all those years ago."

Leon was suddenly there, sitting next to Ada as silently as possible. Unfortunately, years of training had peaked Ada's senses and she shot him a dirty look. He pointed at the person to her left and she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the auditorium was silent and the principal of the high school stood before the huge crowd. Jill looked like she was about to cry and Rebecca was watching the stage with tears in her eyes. Billy and Chris were slapping each other behind Jill's head. Only Leon and Ada sat calm, though Leon looked like he wanted to turn around and strangle the other two men.

The graduation was slow at first. In fact, it was almost slow enough to put Chris to sleep. He laid, one arm draped over the arm of his seat with his head atop that, almost dead to the world. Until they called off a familiar name.

"Alessa Coen," the principal called. That name was followed by, "Stanley Coen."

Chris started snapping off pictures. Rebecca was crying now and Billy was comforting her as the girl and boy walked across the stage. Jill looked between Chris and his camera.

"What's wrong with you?" Jill finally asked. Leon grabbed the camera from Chris and handed it to Ada, who eventually returned it to Jill. "Thank you, Ada," Jill mumbled.

Billy taped the chair in front of him and Scott, Leon and Ada's son, turned around to face him. He leaned forward to whisper something to the boy, who nodded vigorously.

"I'll take Scott to get something to eat," Billy offered. He and the 12 year old left, leaving the others to glare at their backs.

"He's so smart," Chris mumbled. Jill raised her hand to smack him but lowered it and shook her head. Chris smirked triumphantly and said, "You married me. Remember that."

"I'm going to have to Barry back for that one," Jill mumbled. Rebecca giggled softly.

"Dayla Kennedy," the principal called. Leon and Ada smirked and Jill snapped off a few pictures for them as the girl walked across the stage.

About ten minutes later, after Billy and Scott had returned, the principal called, "Christopher Redfield."

Jill forced Chris to stay still and gave him the camera, which was instantly filled with pictures of the teen that was walking across the stage.

After the last few names were called, the adults and their younger children stood to go find their teens. The group stood behind Billy and Chris' combined bulk to move their way through the crowd. Jill mumble, "They're more useful as shields than husbands."

"Hey!" Chris said, turning to face her. Unfortunately, he didn't see the huge guy standing right in front of him. He ended up slamming into the man and they both went tumbling. The four teens walked up at that exact moment.

"What the-" the man started, shoving Chris away from him. Jill watched in shock and the others stood calmly. "What the hell was that, asshole?" the man snarled, standing up. He was easily six and a half feet tall and he towered over the three men in the group. Of course, these were men who were used to fighting eight and a half feet tall monsters. He wasn't that impressive.

"Dad…" Chris Jr. groaned.

Dayla and Alessa were suddenly shoved out of the way by a teen, who was about six feet tall. Both girls shot the boy a dirty look and Stanley stepped forward to defend his sibling. But it was Leon and Billy who looked angriest.

"What's going on dad?" the boy asked the huge man.

"I just-"

Before the man could finish, Ada stepped forward. At her height, she wasn't very frightening. Unless you knew what she'd done for a good portion of her life. Ada put her hand up, as if she were about to speak, but instead she ducked low and swept the huge man's feet out from underneath him.

Dayla and Alessa cheered the woman on and Jill with Rebecca grinned cruelly. The huge man's son shot Ada a dirty look but as soon as he threw his fist out at her, Leon stepped forward and grabbed his fist.

Soon, the huge man was back up and tackled into Chris. Billy was caught up in this sudden attack and Rebecca yelped as her husband was torn away from her side. The teens watched silently as the huge man started a riot with their parents.

Scott walked over to his sister and grabbed her robes, watching the scene soberly. "I had a feeling something like this would happen," Dayla sighed. Alessa gave her a confused look.

"It's like crack. Our parents can't go very long without getting into a fight…" Chris agreed.

"So…" Stanley started. "Who wants to go out to the football field?" The others nodded in agreement.

--

"We were wondering what happened to you guys," Jill said as they walked over to their children. "Why'd you leave?"

"You guys started a riot…at our graduation!" Alessa snapped. Rebecca and Billy looked at one another, frowning.

"Could've been worse," Leon offered.

"How so?" Chris Jr. asked.

"We could've left your father in there," Ada offered, pointing to a very bedraggled Chris. "He probably would've brought the entire building down."

"Would've sucked but it would've been kinda cool too," Dayla stated. Scott nodded in agreement.

The teens and the twelve year old turned to talk and the parents gathered into a small group. Chris turned to Jill.

"Hold me Jill, I think I'm going to die," he said. Jill laughed and hugged him.

"If you die, we're not carrying you back," warned Rebecca, who leaned up against Billy.

"You'll have to walk all the way home," agreed Leon. Ada hugged his torso and smirked at the scene before her.

"Get a room!" Stanley called.

Chris grinned evilly and shouted back, "Ok!"

And from that single comment, the teens and the twelve year old were scarred for life.

A/N: Not that great. I'm not having a very good morning. Sorry… I'm kinda disappointed with this one. Anyway, chapter 50 everybody! Thanks to you all for sticking with me and reading this! I appreciate all the kind words and all the help! I don't really know how to thank you all properly, so you're going to have to stick with just the usual THANK YOU!!


	51. Ecstasy of Gold

Ecstasy of Gold

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Ecstasy of Gold by Metalica

Rating: T for violence

Genre: Action/Light Romance

The bullets splintered the wall that was protecting them, sending dust and chips of metal showering down on their backs and into their hair. Ada Wong's hair was almost a brownish color from this dust while Leon Kennedy's hair just stayed its usual blond color with dust in it.

Ada turned on her knees, returning fire with her Glock, with the hop that she would hit somebody by chance. Leon did the same before he ducked lower and reloaded. She saw unease flash across his face.

"How many clips do we have left?" she hissed as she lowered herself into a sitting position. Her throat burned from an attack earlier, in which a soldier had grabbed her throat and tried to strangle her. Leon had managed to kill the guy before permanent damage could occur.

"Two," he said back, running the back of his gloved hand against his forehead. "Whose bright idea was it to come out here, anyway?"

"Who do you think?" Ada weakly laughed, taking her last clip from the man. He pressed his back to the wall, now sitting like she was, and barely acknowledging the bullets that pinged off the wall that was, by now, reduced to a very thin chunk of cement and metal. Getting shot was the least of their concerns. It was the torture they were worried about.

He shot her a look, smiling faintly even though the circumstances begged for stoicism. Ada didn't think he was likely to follow that order any time soon. Of course, that was Leon. He made the incident easier to handle by joking and smiling. Ada knew the method well and she truly appreciated it. She'd appreciated it since Raccoon City.

"Well, are we gonna try for it?" Leon asked, casting a glance over his shoulder, flinching as a bullet tore through the cement right above his shoulder. More bullets continued to fly and Ada returned the fire for a split second, smirking as the bullets caught a man in the head and sent blood spraying out almost perpendicular to the man's body.

"Why not?" she asked. Before Leon could stand, Ada grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her, successfully kissing him on the lips. The kiss was brief but that was all it took. When they separated, he looked at her in disbelief and she smiled. "This time, follow me, okay?"

Leon, for once, didn't try to argue.

A/N: I'm back with this one! I said I would continue it and I've got some ideas that have been pounding at me for a long time. This one, however, was a one-shot for a military style story requested by some friends. And the song. I've always thought it would be cool to watch a battle to that song. Anyway, said friends: Tell me if this was good or not. And yes, it was supposed to be really short.


	52. Separate Ways

Separate Ways

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Separate Ways by Journey

Rating: K+ for language

Genre: Romance

Ada smiled at Leon, who stood next to the other rookies. The poor guy was being forced to stand and wait as Chief Irons made his way down to the front hall to inspect the men and women. Leon was one of these men and women and he looked as bored as Ada felt.

She didn't understand what about him made her feel not like herself. Something about the young cop, his attitude or possibly his naivety, made him extremely attractive in her eyes. Then again, it was also possible that she liked him so much because he was so forbidden. Umbrella would never permit them to be together and Leon had a girlfriend.

_Mother always said all of the good guys were either taken or gay, _Ada thought bitterly as she flashed a sympathetic smile to Leon, who laughed lightly and shook his head.

Irons finally walked into the expansive room, his face as red as a tomato. Leon and several other rookies looked like they were going to laugh but were forcing themselves not to. Ada rested all of her weight onto her left leg, resting her left hand on her hip. Wesker walked in, looking like he always did, and spoke to Irons. He was possibly calming the chief down, though Ada didn't think it was working. Leon looked at Ada again and she felt another smile growing on her lips.

_Damn him! Why is he so… God… This isn't possible. The Ice Queen can't fall for somebody… I'm not supposed to have feelings but he's… Perfect?_

"Ada, you want to come with us to get something to eat?" Jill asked, trotting up. Ada spotted the other S.T.A.R.S. laughing as they passed Irons and she felt slightly bitter.

Glancing over at Leon, who watched the ground next to his boots, she made sure he could hear her as she said, "No thanks, Jill. I'll stay here."

He looked up and a smile formed on his lips as well.

A/N: Another story idea. An AU story set before RE2. Had to be careful with this one. I didn't want to give away too many details. And I feel like I've used the song before... If I have, I apologize...


	53. How Far We've Come

How Far We've Come

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20

Rating: T for Violence

Genre: Light Angst/Light Romance/Friendship

The smell of sizzling flesh might've once made Leon's stomach churn but after spending a night in smells similar to the burning bodies, he was no longer affected by it. In fact, as they walked by the bodies, he felt at ease. It meant less zombie for a little while. And in Raccoon City, that was everything.

Sherry's soft sniffling and the thunk of his boots were the only noises besides the crackling fires that cooked the dead humans. The small girl couldn't stop sniffling and Leon didn't really mind it, since the zombies weren't sound based anyway. He was more worried about the dogs being attracted to it than humans, but the dogs were being seen less and less.

Ada's heavy breathing had slowed about a mile back, which concerned and eased Leon at the same time. He worried that Ada was doing worse. After the attack…

The cop inwardly cringed. He could still see the creature as it attacked, it's body blocking his view until she was lifted up and he could see fear for the first time in her eyes. Leon had panicked, trying to think of a way to stop the tyrant thing from killing Ada. But the only thing that stopped it was Ada herself. And when the creature had tossed her away like a toy, the rookie had felt like his heart was about to shatter. Even after hitting the computer, Ada had still propped herself up on one arm, her other wrapped around her side. Leon remembered crouching down next to her, wrapping his arms around her…

Somehow, they'd made it, together. He'd carried her to the train, which was no easy task considering the fact that he had Sherry to look after too.

"Leon?" Sherry whimpered suddenly, snapping him from his thoughts. He glanced down at the small blonde.

"What's up, sweetie?" he asked.

"Can we stop for a little while? I'm getting really tired…"

He felt Ada tug away from him and he glanced at her, noticing her faint smile at the little girl.

"We can stop… Here's better than no where. At least the fires will avert the monsters," Ada said, sounding as weak as she looked.

Sherry smiled and sat down, stretched her legs out, yawning widely. Ada also sat down, cringing at something before looking around tiredly. Sherry mumbled something about being hungry and Leon looked up at the stores surrounding them. He spotted a mostly unharmed store.

"I'm going to see if there's anything to eat over there," he said, pointing towards the store. "I'll be right back."

He started to walk over there when Ada said, "Don't!" She stood and limped to him, resting her hand on his unwounded shoulder. Her pale eyes betrayed fear and other emotions he didn't want to acknowledge. "We should stick together as a group. We all need rest more than food. We should get some sleep and raid the store, together."

Sherry nodded in agreement and Leon didn't have the energy to fight with them. He sighed and nodded but before he could do anything, Ada's arms were around him and her face pressed to his neck.

"And I don't want to lose you…" she whispered softly, her lips moving against his throat.

A/N: Another story idea. AU RE2. Not very many explanations. I'm saving those for the story itself.


	54. Halloween 1

Halloween

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Halloween by Marilyn Manson

Rating: T for language and themes

Genre: Fluff/Romance

When he asked her what her favorite holiday was, he didn't expect her answer. He didn't expect her to force him to sit on the couch. He didn't expect her to change it to Sci-Fi, which was playing a marathon of horror movies. He didn't expect her to kiss him quickly and he really didn't expect her to tell him that All Hollow's Eve was her favorite holiday.

---

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air, rousing Leon from his light sleep. He yawned and stretched his sore muscles, noticing the warm being he lay against moved as well, as if startled awake. He had a funny feeling that was exactly what happened.

"Ugh, what time is it," Ada asked, running a hand through her short hair. It spilled into her face messily, covering her right eye as she started to push it into place. He resisted the urge to kiss her at that moment.

"I don't know," he mumbled, forcing back another yawn. "Probably around four… When are we supposed to go?"

"In about an hour," she replied, leaning backwards and stretching her long legs out.

Leon lifted himself up with one arm until he was in a sitting position, running a hand through his ash blond hair. He looked up to see Ada staring at him before she snapped her attention away and a slight blush hinted at her cheeks.

"Now… I don't know if I feel comfortable with you staring at me like that, Ada. Kinda felt like you were dissecting me with your eyes," he said. Ada rolled said eyes.

"Shut up," she growled, standing.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He wasn't possessive, but she'd said they had an hour to get ready.

"I'm going to get ready. Don't you remember? We're taking separate cars. Or was that another, 'I'm here but I'm not thinking' moment for you, handsome?" Ada teased, turning to face him.

"It's just because you don't like the Mustang," he grumbled.

She tossed her head back, laughing. When she spoke, she purred, "You're right. The Corvette is so much better."

---

"That's an awesome costume man," Johnson said as Leon walked in. The younger agent was wearing a suit, which was possibly the first time in a lifetime for him.

"You should talk," Leon scoffed, looking the man's wannabe Dracula attire over. Johnson shrugged and walked off. But before he was out of sight, he turned and smirked.

"You should check out Ashley. She's too young for me but man, you'd be lucky if you got that," he said.

Leon flashed him a dirty look as he walked away. While he didn't hate Ashley, she was a good kid, there was never any chance for a relationship between the two of them. She was too young and he had his eyes on another woman. Not to mention, he didn't find her that attractive. Blondes had never been his type anyway.

"Looking for somebody, stranger?" a familiar purr asked. He felt her fingertips brush his shoulder as she walked around him, stopping in front of him.

She looked stunning, dressed in a black gown that hid her feet and had long sleeves. Small symbols decorated the collar that showed off her collar bones and a small necklace he'd given her a month or so back. Crimson lipstick and dark eye-shadow finished off her costume.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, love," Ada said with a seductive smile.

Leon felt himself unable to speak for a second before he stammered, "You… You look fantastic, Ada."

"Well, I'll admit, you look unbelievably handsome. I think I have an idea for that tie after this stupid party is done," Ada whispered, stepping closer to him and leaning against him.

Leon thought he might've blushed but instead, he leaned forward, his lips close to hers as he asked, "Why wait for after the party's done? I say we go home now."

A/N: You hate me for ending it there? Sorry! Let your imaginations wander! And yes, it doesn't really have to do with Halloween but still… And there will be another Halloween story later in the day.


	55. Don't Stop Believin'

Don't Stop Believin'

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: Don't Stop Believin' by Journey

Rating: K+ for slight language

Genre: Romance/Friendship

She had to repeat the mantra to herself as they walked down the hall, constantly thinking it even when they came close to touching one another.

_I don't love him… I don't love him… He's my best friend. Not my boyfriend… I can't love him…_

Of course, if somebody asked Ada whether or not she loved Leon, she'd say she loved him as a brother. Of course, that wasn't what she was telling herself. Sure, they'd known each other since childhood. But everybody knew childhood friends didn't work out as boyfriend/girlfriend. And after the breakup, the friends were no longer friends. And Ada didn't want that to happen. Not between them.

Of course, she felt that he possibly shared the feelings she was trying to deny. He was more than a friend in ways. If anything went wrong in school, he was there to comfort her, not her other friends. And when she had home troubles, he was there instantly to make her laugh. Sure, he was like that. Leon was recognized as the kindest guy in school. But for her, it was different. If another guy stared at her, Leon seemed to tense up. If other girls picked on her, Leon was there to listen to her as she bitched about them and he agreed completely, even if he was dating one of them.

A warm hand on her arm brought her from her thoughts and she found her emerald eyes locked with his cerulean ones. She realized they'd walked to his class and now they had to go their separate ways.

"You okay Ada?" Leon asked, concern lacing his words. She dropped her eyes from his and nodded.

"I'm fine. A little tired. You know these tests have me up at night," she lied as she looked up at him. He looked like he spotted her lie but said nothing about it.

"Yeah, I know. Because you keep me up with you," he teased, dropping his hand from her arm. "Well… I'll see you at lunch then."

"Right," she said and she smiled at him. He turned and walked off to his class, Calculus. Ada continued down the hall, trying to go back into her mantra.

Speaking of more than friendly acts, how many guys are willing to stop for friends and tie their shoes? Ada sighed, lowering her head as she thought back to the second week of high school, when her shoe had come undone. She was carrying around her books and she didn't want to stop, set them down, tie her shoes, and pick the books back up. Instead, Leon had noticed it and had tied her shoes instead.

She walked into her class and dropped her book on the desk, unconsciously repeating a new mantra:

_I love him… I love my best friend…_

A/N: Cheesy yes? Don't care… And I know they're completely OOC. They're teenagers for God's sake! Nothing like their videogame counterparts. …Anyway… This is the final preview for my future stories.


	56. Halloween 2

Halloween

Pairings(somewhat): Leon/Ada, Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca, Bruce/Fong Ling

Song: Halloween by Marilyn Manson

Rating: K

Genre: Fluff/Slight Romance/Friendship

At ten years old, the last thing on Leon Kennedy's mind was killing true blue zombies like the guys on TV. He knew zombies weren't real and that they could never happen but he sure did like them. They were ugly as all get out but he thought the idea of undead cannibals was pretty cool.

On the other hand, he didn't like vampires. Didn't know why. He just didn't. So when his best friend Chris Redfield showed up at his door dressed up as a vampire, Leon threatened to kick him. Chris had said that Leon didn't have the guts than asked what the blond boy was.

Leon explained that he was a secret agent working for the government, dressed in a blue shirt, fake shoulder harness, cargo pants, boot, and a fake gun holster. Chris had laughed and said that his costume was dumb until Jill Valentine trotted up and whacked him on the back of the head. She was dressed like a cat, complete with fake whiskers and a black dot on her nose.

"Chris, don't call Leon's costume stupid! At least he hasn't been the same thing the last four years!" Jill snapped. Chris looked at her, his face darkening.

"Dracula's cool! You guy's are just jealous that Dracula could eat you and get away with it!" Chris cried, looking extremely upset.

"Is he gonna cry?" Rebecca Chambers asked, walking up with Billy Coen. Rebecca was dressed as a doctor, complete with a mask draped around her neck. Everybody looked at Billy, who looked like a giant furry man with huge feet. He seemed to be having problems walking.

"What are you supposed to be?" Chris asked.

Billy grumbled something, but the furry mask on his face seemed to muffle the response. Rebecca reached over and tugged the mask off, revealing a very uncomfortable looking Billy.

"I'm Bigfoot," he explained, shooting a pointed look at Chris.

"It's obvious," the soft voice of Fong Ling called out. She pranced up dressed like an elaborate dragon, complete with a large dragon head in her hands. She looked rather uncomfortable.

"What's with the dragon stuff?" Jill asked.

"I was born in the year of the dragon and my parents said if I was going to celebrate Halloween with you guys, I had to be something respectful to China. …I just wish the head wasn't so heavy," Fong Ling explained, setting the head next to her feet.

Bruce McGivern ran to the group, nearly bowling Billy over. He was dressed as a cop or something similar to it. When a car passed, its headlights lighting Bruce up, the kids noticed what appeared to be blood stains on the uniform.

"I'm a zombie cop! I enforce the law and if you don't like it, I'll eat you!" Bruce warned. He looked over at Fong Ling, then to Billy, and finally to Leon. "My costume is cooler than your guys' costumes…"

"Shut up Bruce," Fong Ling snapped.

"Wow, that's love right there," Chris said sarcastically.

"What is?" a new voice asked. Everybody except Leon and Rebecca jumped and turned to see Ada Wong standing between the "agent" and the "doctor." She was clad in all black, with a fake bullet proof vest on, a fake gun holster, boots, and a fake grappling gun strapped to her left leg.

"Fong Ling told Bruce to shut up," Rebecca asked.

"What are you supposed to be?" Chris asked, pointing at Ada.

"I'm a spy!" she said, flashing him a quick smile.

"So… We have a vampire, a Bigfoot, a dragon, a zombie, a doctor, a cat, a agent, and a spy," Jill said, looking everybody over.

"Let's start Trick-or-Treating!" Bruce cried, looking around ecstatically.

"No way!" Billy suddenly cried, an evil look coming to his eyes. "We should all go to the haunted house!"  
"I want candy!" Bruce whined, staring at Billy.

"Yeah but think of all the candy the other kids would give us if we go back to school with a piece of something from the house," he whispered. Everybody looked at each other, disagreement filling their eyes. But they were children. And like all children, curiosity got the better of them.

"Okay Billy," Chris said with a nod.

---

The haunted house was huge and forbidden by the parents of the neighborhood. What the children didn't realize was the only reason it was forbidden was because it lay nestled in the dead center of Arklay Forest. The house, the Spencer Mansion, had been built years ago and then abandoned for reasons unknown.

Leon, Ada, Jill, and Rebecca were the only ones to voice obvious concern about entering the rickety old mansion. But at Chris and Billy's persistent teasing, even their common sense was pushed aside by peer pressure.

"Are…Are we r..r.r…really going in there?" Bruce stammered as they walked up to the huge mansion.

Fong Ling set her dragon head down and trotted proudly up to the doors, pushing on them with her small arms. They creaked loudly as they opened, revealing the black innards of what could have once been a rather beautiful place.

"It's just a big old house," Fong Ling scoffed as she trotted inside. The others followed her, albeit reluctantly. Ada and Leon looked at one another in disbelief at what they'd been talked into doing.

"Hello?" Billy called loudly, holding his hairy mask in one hand with the other cupped around his mouth in the form of a C. "Anybody in here?"

For a few seconds, nothing replied. But then, their sensitive young ears detected an odd sound, kind of like a wailing noise. Rebecca grabbed onto Billy's arm and Jill latched onto Chris' back but Fong Ling just snorted bitterly.

"The wind," she said, causing Chris and Billy to nod in agreement.

An icy gust of air seemed to brush fingers against the children's necks, causing Bruce's eyes to get big enough to challenge a dinner plate in a size contest. Fong Ling sighed and pointed a finger at a broken window on the second floor of the house, where the curtains were being blown open by a breeze from outside.

Then a loud slamming noise caught their attention. Ada grabbed Leon's hand, who in return moved closer to the young Eurasian girl. Jill's arms were wrapped completely around Chris' neck and Rebecca was hanging onto Billy for dear life. Bruce looked like he was about to bolt in fear. Even Fong Ling looked scared. Ada followed her gaze, to the top of the steps, and spotted what seemed to be a man standing there.

It didn't take long for Leon, Ada, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Fong Ling, and Bruce to sprint out of the house, shouting into the darkness about monsters and ghosts in the Spencer Mansion. Poor Billy turned to run and tripped over his giant feet, being forced to kick them off quickly and half fall half sprint from the house.

In the mansion, the statue that had looked like a man continued to stare blankly across the empty world of the house it lived in.

---

"I'm never listening to you again," Chris panted as they came to a stop at the edge of the forest. Jill finally let go of him, turning a light shade of red.

Leon nodded, his hand still entwined with Ada's. When they realized their hands were together, they split apart rapidly and blushed furiously.

Billy shot Chris a look before making sure Rebecca was okay. Bruce looked at Fong Ling, who seemed like she was about to cry.

"You okay?" he asked, giving her a concerned look.

"No… I forgot the dragon head back at the mansion," she said, sniffling.

It was agreed between the group of eight that they would wait until tomorrow morning and face their parents' wrath before they went back and retrieved it.

A/N: Just a cute little story that popped into my head early this morning.


	57. Don't Fear The Reaper

(Don't Fear) The Reaper

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult

Rating: T for themes

Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Romance

A/N: Okay, before we start the chapter, I want to say something. This is a crossover with a videogame called Okami. Now, I'm not trying to start religious fights or anything like that. So if you don't like the idea that I use another god or a different style of certain things, please keep your comments to your self. Thank you for cooperating. Also, if things don't make sense, I apologize. It's easier to understand some things if you've played Okami.

The river roared louder than any monster ever could have and Ada feared that one wrong step and they'd go over the edge of the building and into the violent waters below. The bullets that continuously rained down on them was bad enough but the constant fear of falling into the river made the situation all that much worse.

"Give up Wesker! She's gone! Safe!" Leon shouted when the bullets stopped. The agent was speaking of the goddess they'd just saved, who had finally returned to the Celestial Plains safely.

"True but I'll have my revenge on the people who saved her!" Wesker roared back. The unnaturally strong man wasn't doing well. The goddess's wrath had come down on him in the shape of an explosion so violent it had destroyed the bottom of the base, dooming the building to fall into the river it sat next to.

Amaterasu had begged them to come with her. They were doomed if they stayed on the building. But Ada knew that if they went with her, she'd have to make another trip back to Earth to return them to their homes. Mortals could not enter the Celestial Plains. So, Leon and Ada had bravely, or stupidly, stayed behind to save Ammy. The wolf's eyes had never looked so sad when the assassin and agent told her they'd stay.

Suddenly, an explosion tore Ada from her memory and sent her to the ground. Her head whacked the ground hard enough that her vision blurred and doubled quickly and she heard more bullets tear through the cement around her. And then a warm liquid touched her arm and she knew what it was.

"Leon!" she cried, seeing the agent lying nearby. Her vision began to clear and she realized that she could see where he'd been hit. His shirt was in tatters and the once blue material was black with blood. "No…" she whispered and crawled over to his side.

A large pool of blood surrounded his body, soaking his clothes and finding its way into the holes created by the vicious bullets. And he was still breathing somehow. She wanted to hug him to her but she feared lifting him up would make it worse.

He flinched, his jaw clenching involuntarily as his body struggled against the cold grip of death. Ada saw the worst of the wounds, one right next to his heart. It was likely that a round had pierced his lung. She leaned over him, her hair falling into her face, and put her hands on the wound, pressing down.

"Stay awake, Leon," she begged, tears clouding her eyes.

"Get..out of…here," he ordered, blood in his mouth making his words muffled. He closed his eyes because of the pain, his jaw clenching again.

"What's the point?" she weakly asked, a bitter laugh escaping her throat. "The building's coming down anyway…"

She noticed the soldiers and Wesker had stopped firing on them and she didn't honestly care if they saw her crying. Leon's breathing started to slow and she violently shook her head, biting back a frustrated cry. How was it fair that they risked their lives for a god and now they were going to lose their lives for her too!

"Don't die," she begged. Leon didn't respond and the building shuddered. She realized his chest was no longer moving and the cold walls that had been constructed shattered. For the first time since childhood, Ada Wong broke into sobs so violent her entire body shook. She fell against Leon's chest, ignoring the blood and the way the building quaked once more before the foundation gave out completely.

The once proud Umbrella base struck the raging river and Ada fell into the bitter release of darkness.

---

Something was moving next to her when she woke up. For a second, the assassin didn't know what the hell was going on but then she heard, "Nuregami, the great mother wants to see her now!"

"Hasugami, you will respect Yomigami's claims! If he believes she needs sleep, then we will let her sleep! You don't understand what she just went through," a soft, feminine voice replied to the younger male voice that had spoken first.

"But Amaterasu-"

"Also knows to obey what Yomigami says. If the god of rejuvenation believes she needs rest, she needs rest! Now run along and pass the word to Kazegami! And tell me how the man is doing."

Ada heard the being leave, rustling grass as it left. Something soft and cool touched her face and the female voice said, "You may wake. He has gone."

Ada forced her eyes open, nearly blinded by the sunlight that streamed down into her eyes. She turned her head away and lifted herself into a sitting position. She looked over at the being next to her, a monstrous snake with the divine markings of the celestial gods. It was the goddess of water, Nuregami. Two paintbrush like things sat on the sides of her head, replacing ears. Her tail ended in another paintbrush, which must've been the thing she'd touched Ada with.

"How do you feel, young one?" the snake asked, her mouth not moving. Ada guessed she used some sort of telepathy, like Amaterasu had.

"Like I just got hit in the head… But… It doesn't hurt," she said weakly. "Where are we? Some kind of field? And how did you guys-"

She stopped, remembering. Water, bullets, building, blood, Leon.

"Where is he?" Ada asked, standing. She didn't notice that she didn't feel dizzy. That she stood up too quickly but she felt like nothing was wrong. "Where's Leon? Please tell me you saved him. I… I can't… Where… Please… Where is he?"

The snake lowered her head, her amber eyes falling from Ada's and the assassin's knees gave out. She felt them hit the ground but no pain ran up her legs like they usually did.

"He's dead…isn't he?" she whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. "I couldn't save him…"

"Ada," Nuregami said, her eyes sad. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know… Leon… I remember him being hurt, really badly. And then nothing," Ada said, her voice breaking weakly.

"No… Tell me. The very last thing you remember."

"I don't know, okay?! I can't-"

_The building hit the river and instantly Ada couldn't breathe. Metal and concrete rained down from above and she couldn't see Leon anymore. She looked around, desperate to find him, when she had an ominous feeling. She looked directly overhead and saw a huge chunk of concrete coming down, fast. It was going to crush her._

"I'm dead," she mumbled. Nuregami said nothing. "Aren't I? Then why am I not in hell?"

"The Mother would not let you go to such a place."

"Because I helped her?"

"Because you sacrificed yourself for Leon six years ago. Without hesitation. Tell me… What is the last thing you remember after you 'died' in the city?"

Ada remembered the odd dreams. Other than Leon's handsome face and startling eyes, the only other thing she'd dreamed about that wasn't a monster was a shining white animal. A shining white dog. Rather, the White Light Majesty herself. Okami Amaterasu. The wolf goddess of the sun.

"Ammy."

"Yes, Amaterasu. You didn't survive the attack. She brought you back. She broke every rule there was and she brought you back. But she couldn't do it again. You're dead Ada… But you're in the Celestial Plains now," Nuregami explained, waving her tail at the landscape around them.  
"Why the Plains? Why not Heaven? And Leon? What about him?" Ada asked. Maybe Leon would be able to go home. To return to life and be happy.

"You're an honored hero here. You are to stay on the Plains with the gods and other heroes. Leon… Well, he has a choice to return home or to stay here. We'll find out which one he chose when Hasugami returns."

---2 Hours Later---

Even though the sun never set on the Celestial Plains, Ada's watch still worked. She checked it frequently every two hours to see how long she was going to have to wait for Hasugami's return. When he finally did, she noticed he was a monkey. One of the Hanagami.

He two was pure white with the red markings and the paintbrush things. And he looked shocked.

"He said he… He won't be returning to Earth," Hasugami said, staring at Ada.

"Is he insane?" Ada whispered.

"Thanks," his husky voice called out. He walked up, followed by a horse and a tiger. Ada stood from where she'd been sitting the last two hours and stared at him. The where about three feet away from one another. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been dead in her arms. And never before had he looked so perfect.

His blond hair was messy but wasn't soaked with blood like it had been. He was smirking lightly and she just smiled back, tears clouding her eyes again.

"Why did you stay?" she asked. "You have family and friends. You should go back."  
"I thought you could use some company," he explained, noticing that the gods had left suddenly. "And… I don't really have anything to go back to… And it may be a bit selfish but I'd rather be around somebody I love than people who haven't spoken to me in years."

Ada stared at him as his words sank in. "Leon…"

"You're not going to convince him, Ada," a familiar musical voice called. There she was. The supreme goddess trotted up, her fur whiter than the freshest snow and her eyes a gold that challenged the sun with how they shined. The wolf goddess stopped next to them and sat down, flowers blooming as she fed life into the Plains. "He is a man after all."

Ada couldn't resist. "Are you sure?"

"Hey!" Leon snapped while Amaterasu tossed her head back and laughed. Ada cast him an apologetic smile.

"Now, I have to finalize this to make sure you won't be returning to Earth. Ada… You have no choice. I'm sorry but I ruined your chance of returning those years ago, as you know. Leon… You can return. But you told Gekigami and Kazegami that you wanted to stay. Are you sure? You have to choose. Do you want to stay here, with Ada and the gods, or do you want to go home to your friends and family?"

He looked at Ada, who tried not to look up at him. If she did, she knew her eyes would beg him to stay. But she wanted him to choose.

Amaterasu looked at Leon, her gold eyes sparkling as the goddess waited. Leon smirked at her.

"I'll stay," he said.

Ada looked at him finally, a weak smile flashing across her lips. While she wanted to be upset that he was staying, she couldn't help but let those selfish feelings come up. He was staying. She wasn't going to be alone.

---

"We welcome the brave heroes Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong to the Celestial Plains!" Amaterasu cried to the other gods. Several of the gods responded with hellos while the rest roared or made other noises native to their animals.

Leon looked at Ada, who made a small bow to the goddess. He followed suit and when the other gods looked away from him, he grabbed Ada and pulled her to him, into an embrace they both yearned for.

When they broke apart from their hug, Leon placed his hand underneath her chin and tilted her head up. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, deepening the kiss.

The goddess smiled as her words from days ago came back to her: The Celestial Plains block all pain or unpleasant things. However, pleasure of any type is welcomed there.

Oh how they'd blushed at her comment because their immediate reactions of hearing those words were to look over at each other. She had to wonder how blind a person had to be to not see the attraction between them.

When they disengaged their lips from the other, they leaned together with their eyes closed and smiled.

If one looked at the couple from where Amaterasu sat, they'd see the heart the goddess had drawn around them with her Celestial Paintbrush. Of course, the gods noticed this. Mainly because Ammy had made sure it was big and obvious and she wore a familiar wolfish grin of satisfaction.


	58. You Could Be Mine

You Could Be Mine

Pairing: Leon/Ada

Song: You Could Be Mine by Guns N' Roses

Rating: T for violence and language

Genre: Action/Romance/Drama/Slight Angst

---Present---

So, it wasn't the seeing her again that did him in that night. No, it was definitely not the seeing her again. You see, he enjoyed seeing her. And over the past year, his missions became easier if he could catch a glimpse of her. And he did. Often. She was almost constantly at his side and when she wasn't, she was nearby, defending him or providing backup he'd never asked for. Of course, they'd apparently decided that it was unnecessary to ask for help anymore.

However, the provided help wasn't what he looked forward to. No, he looked forward to seeing her. Whether she was in a stunning gown or a tactical uniform actually designed for the mission, he looked forward to seeing her. Many people would call him pathetic but he didn't care. Six years was long enough to wait. Now, he only had to wait a day to see her. Of course, that was thinking that she was single.

_Idiot_, he berated himself as he stood on the edge of the lake. _You would never be so lucky. _

Brushing his ash blond hair out of his face, he caught sight of himself in the foggy water of the lake. His reflection looked haggard and upset over something, reflecting both the physical and mental aspects of the real man. Leon laughed at the bitter irony of the situation, startling some birds that'd been resting nearby. The icy cold was beginning to get to him.

He heard the team calling his name, almost like children calling for their mother after a bully picks on them. But unlike a mother, Leon kept his mouth shut and looked back out over the lake. The mission had been shit since the beginning, when half of his team had been annihilated by the infected occupants of the town.

_Should've known something like that would happen. Of course, I didn't look ahead. Never did, never will…_ he thought angrily, his ice blue eyes focused on a distant object from where he stood. A boat, he realized.

He glanced to his left, noticing a small path that followed the edge of the cliff that would take him to the boat. He decided that would be the easiest way to get over there. If he could just plant the damned bombs and get the team out of here, he could deal with his emotional problems at home.

_Just can't accept the fact that little Miss Wong could settle down with somebody not you, can you Kennedy?_

---3 Hours Ago---

The mission was going to hell and fast. Leon stopped and turned 180 degrees to shot at some of the attacking creatures. The creatures, some kind of lizard creature called a Hunter, had already taken down half of his team without even trying. And these were well trained men and women dedicated to destroying bio-weapons used to terrorize countries.

The agent pulled the trigger three times, catching one in the head and another in the shoulder and torso. Bright red blood sprayed from the wounds, taking the creatures down if only for a few minutes. Jeremy, the second in command of the operation, opened fire as well, his standard issue USP45CT popping off rounds as fast as possible.

"Shit, there's too many of them!" Elisa called from where she and two others stood. True, the Hunters had all but surrounded them. Leon and his team were pinned between the creatures and the featureless barn that had no windows or doors for some reason.

However, right before the creatures could kill the rest of them, the familiar sound of a rifle crack split the air and the Hunter closest to Leon collapsed, its head a mush of brain and bone. Several more cracks sounded off, taking down the monsters closest to the team. The rest of the Hunters ran off, deciding on the flight idea instead of staying and fighting their hidden attackers.

"Thought you guys could use some help," a male voice called out. Dark shapes exited the thin wood surrounding the houses and the barn that acted as the town. "Seemed like you were in a bit of a predicament. Thought you special forces types weren't supposed to be stopped or threatened by anything," the man cockily stated. He was clad in a black tactical uniform and he looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. His dark brown hair was about an inch in length and cut in a army style crew cut.

"We ain't Special Forces, dipshit," Elisa snarled. Leon held out a hand, beconing for silence.

"And who do we have to thank?" the blond man asked, watching the other man. He didn't trust anybody who just randomly walked out of the forest unless it was a woman who'd haunted his nightmares for six years.

The man held his hand out to Leon, apparently expecting a warm hello from the other man. Leon excepted the handshake as the brown haired man said, "Jehan Mik. I'm part of a special task force in the United States military. We were sent in by the President himself."

"We?" Jeremy asked glancing at the other forms. "You know, I've never heard of any special task force. And the President would've said something if he was sending somebody in other than us."

"Maybe he did and you just didn't listen carefully enough," Jehan said. Leon looked at him bitterly.

"Maybe he didn't and you're just not telling the truth," the agent snarled. Jehan looked surprised until two more people jogged up, one of which was extremely familiar to Leon.

Ada Wong looked as she always did, calm and in control. But her eyes landed on Leon and widened. Not really in shock though. In something else. Something Leon didn't think he wanted to know.

"Uh, Jehan, the area is clear. And it's getting colder out here. It's going to be dangerous to stay out here much longer," the man that had jogged up with Ada told the dark haired man that Leon had been speaking to.

"Then we should start back to the ship," Jehan said, before turning to look at Leon and his team. "You're all welcome to join us."

The "Special Task Force" started away and Leon felt his team crowding around. All they wanted to do was go home and be with their families. They'd seen their comrades torn to pieces today and Leon believed that was a pretty good reason to go home. But not with Jehan and his team.

"Leon," Ada said, catching his attention. Jeremy led the team in the opposite direction, taking them towards their own rendevous point. "Don't be foolish just because you don't trust us," she continued.

"Don't trust you?" Leon scoffed, glad nobody was around. "I've trusted you for the last year. What's going to change, Ada?"

Shock flickered across her face but it was gone before it made much of a difference. She said, "Nothing then. But you're going to be stubborn and not come with us. You'll get yourself and your team killed. Or worse."

"That's what we're here for. As long as the virus threat is stopped, we have been successful," Leon replied. He noticed that the Eurasian beauty before him wasn't wearing gloves, which was odd considering the weather.

Ada shook her head in disbelief and slid her left hand through her raven hair. And that's when he saw it. Even though the sunny was going down, it managed to flash onto her left ring finger, showing off a small diamond attached to a metal band. And Leon felt like his entire world had just collapsed onto his head and was slowly crushing him.

_Should've known! A woman like her would never stay single! And why would she want some idiot like me? Some rookie cop who followed her like an obedient puppy trying to please._

He snapped his gaze away from the ring as Jehan returned. The other man wrapped an arm around Ada's shoulders and spoke to her quietly.

"You coming with us?" Jehan suddenly asked. Leon glanced at him, before he looked back at Ada, who apparently realized he'd seen her ring since she ducked her hand behind her back and stepped out of Jehan's grip.

"No."

---Present---

The boat was quite similar to the little thing he'd used to battle Del Lago in Spain so he almost felt at home with it when he climbed in. Of course, he also searched the lake for the creature, even though they weren't in Spain.

Leon looked at where he'd be going in the boat, across the lake. There was a small cave that would take him underneath the village. He would plant the bombs he had with him underneath the village and send it to a watery grave. The human survivors of the village had been evactuated and Leon was to finish the job.

The agent had enough small packets of C4 on him to bring down a building. His superiors had ordered him to fill his vest pockets with C4 and blow up the village when his team evacuated the survivors.

Turning to start the boat, Leon was surprised to hear the light click of high heeled boots against stone and he lifted his head to see Ada standing above him, her raven hair spilling into her face as she looked back down at him.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you do this on your own, did you? Don't get cocky Leon," she warned, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Shouldn't you be running, like always?" he growled in response. She stared at him, true anger shining in her eyes. "Don't give me that look," he snapped, standing clambering off the boat and onto land. "You have no right to be angry with me."

"And you have a right to be angry with me?" she asked, staring at him. He gave her a disbelieving look and she just shook her head. "Then tell me that you're angry with me because of our past. And not because of this," she said, holding her left hand up.

Leon had to force himself not to flinch when she held her hand up, though he felt like that movement had basically been a slap in the face. But he didn't lie. Instead he held her gaze and shook his head, stating, "I can't do that."

The shock in Ada's eyes is unfamiliar. She's not the one who gets shocked. That's his job. So, why was she looking at him the way she was. Maybe his sudden confesion had more to it then he really thought it did. Probably.

She lowered her hand and he although he didn't follow what she did, he noticed she was moving. And the soft plopping sound as something small landed in the water told him what she had done. He looked at her again, his eyes trailing down to her hands, which were held in front of her. But all that mattered to him was that her left ring finger was bare.

"When he asked… I kind of just responded. I didn't think… And the funny thing is, I said sure. Not yes. It wasn't really an agreement," Ada whispered, her voice barely reaching his ears over the lapping noise that the lake made.

"Then why did you continue through with it?" he asked, mustering up his courage.

"Because I thought I lost you back on the last mission when I left you in the lab. I regretted it. But I had no choice," she started, looking up at him. Her eyes sparkled like two emeralds against her alabastor skin. "If I had stayed and helped, Umbrella would've killed you."

Before she could say anything else Leon stepped forward and kissed her. It was a soft, quick kiss. Basically him just resting his lips against hers. But he savored even the quick kiss. He savored the seconds his lips were pressed to her soft ones. But before it could escalate to anything else they separated and stared at one another.

A sly smirk spread across Ada's lips, before she purred, "We should go drop those charges off."

Leon didn't bother asking how she'd known about the charges. All he cared was that his hard work had finally paid off. He helped her into the boat and as he steered it across the lake, she snuggled up to his chest.

The ring, on the other hand, was swallowed by a small fish near the bottom of the lake. And the fish would never truly realize that it had a priceless gem within it's stomach contents. To the fish, Leon, and Ada that ring meant absolutely nothing.

A/N: Okay, so I apologize for any OOC. Also, if you guys want a particalar pairing done (like Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca, etc…) give me an idea and I'll write it. The only reason I've been writing so many Leon/Ada and nothing else is because I have plenty of people giving me ideas for them. (And they're my favorite…) So, yeah, just give me an idea and I'll write it.


	59. Wind of Change

Wind of Change

Pairing: Leon/??

Song: Wind of Change by Scorpions

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

If there was one thing Leon had grown to hate over the last year, it was being woken up in the middle of the night. After seven straight years of waking in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat because of nightmares, waking up was something he'd grown to hate.

Well, not really hate. If there was a good reason, as there had been the last four months, he didn't really mind waking up. But when he woke up because one of the neighborhood strays knocked something over and woke him up, he hated that. He never took it out on anything. He just had a bad time the following day.

However, it wasn't a neighborhood stray that woke him. It wasn't his spouse moving onto her side. It wasn't Behemoth's, the male English mastiff at the foot of his bed, grumbling. It was a much softer sound that filled the deathly silence. Behemoth sat up suddenly, his head aimed in the direction of the noise's origins. Leon's wife continued to sleep.

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Of course."_

She deserved it. Very much so deserved the sleep. So, Leon shifted his weight and clambered out of bed. Behemoth followed his human and hopped off the bed, his massive frame hitting the floor with a surprisingly soft thump. The dog moved with a grace he shouldn't have had for his bulk, his fawn fur shining silver in the moonlight that spilled in through the windows. Leon tugged his shirt from the day before on, somewhat grateful that his wife had pushed him onto the bed and not let him change out of his jeans and socks. She'd seen the fatigue in his face, he guessed.

"Go," Leon whispered to his dog and Behemoth trotted off down the hall. He made it to the door and sat obediently before it as Leon walked towards him. "Go on," Leon insisted as he walked down to join the canine. The dog walked in and slowly approached the small crib and sat before it. Moonlight spilled in through the window, illuminating the crib and the being that lay inside it.

_"I'm afraid…"_

_"Me too. But… We've gone through all kinds of hell. We can do this too."_

_"The fact that we've gone through all kinds of hell is what worries me…"  
"What?"_

_"We're not fit for this."_

_"I disagree."_

The soft noise was turning into a whimper and Behemoth watched as the tiny form struggling in her crib stopped moving. The dog moved his head and the whimpering stopped. Even though the dog was what many considered a frightening animal, she absolutely adored him, even though she'd only been around him for three days. Leon was glad he'd gotten an English mastiff. They were, after all, damn good with kids.

Leon walked over to the crib and laid his hands on the side. The small being inside the bed was almost covered completely in a light blue blanket, only a small circle open to show her pale face.

_"She really asked you to go diving with her?"_

_"…I'm sorry. And what's that look for? …No… I'm not going to tell you where she lives. God. She didn't know."_

_"She should've asked if you were married or not."_

_"…Okay, that's a good point."_

He was always so worried about picking her up. He was always afraid he'd somehow succeed in hurting her. He wasn't the type of man he was trying to be. But his dog stared at him expectantly and his wife more than trusted him with the tiny form lying in the crib.

Carefully, he picked her up out of the bed, supporting the small being's head like his mother had taught him when he was younger and his little sister was a baby. Behemoth followed his human's movement with his eyes and Leon held the small being in his arms carefully.

_"My head's killing me."_

_"Yeah? Mine too!"_

_"Oh. My. God. We…we just have so much in common."_

_"That's so amazing."_

_"God, I love you."_

"You're just not going to let me sleep, are you?" he whispered. Two blue eyes peered up at him curiously. He didn't remember if his sister had watched him the small thing in his arms did. His sister had spent most of her time crying though. "I don't mind. Not really."

He moved and sat down in the chair sitting next to the crib and continued to cradle the small being to his chest. He, like a lot of the people he knew, couldn't believe that she was well…his. Behemoth interrupted Leon's thoughts by walking over to him. The dog laid his large head on Leon's knee, his intelligent brown eyes focused on Leon's arms.

_"You're not going to leave... Right?"_

_"Isn't that your job? …Okay…I'm kidding. Sorry… No, I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go anyway? You'd hunt me down and kill me."_

_"True. That tracking chip would come in handy then."_

_"Ha-ha. …You're kidding…right?"_

She was starting to get sleepy, her eyelids drooping. She moved slightly, shifting slightly and making herself more comfortable before closing her eyes completely and returning to sleep. The house was bed silent, only interrupted by Behemoth's soft breathing.

The small being's tiny hand rested near his shirt and he gently used his left hand to tuck her hand back into the warmth of the blanket. He started to pull his hand away from her but her tiny hand had closed around his thumb. He dared not wake her up so he let her keep his hand.

Behemoth stared at him, the dog's eyes focused on his as if he was laughing at the uncomfortable way Leon now held his arm. The blond man simply smirked at the dog and leaned backwards.

_"I only have one question."_

_"What?"_

_"How did something so small...so innocent…come from the two of you?"_

Behemoth suddenly stood, his large head pointed at the doorway. Leon looked over and saw a slender form leaning in the doorway. The moonlight that spilled into the room illuminated her slender form, her raven hair shining white and her green eyes sparkling with humor. She looked different from what she used to but she looked the same as well.

"Now that…can't be comfortable," she said, her voice the same sultry purr it had always been. Just softer, since she was whispering. Leon shrugged and she walked over to him. "I didn't even hear her."

"I've always been better at hearing things than you," he replied, standing. She looked up at him, her eyes less than amused but a smile still on her lips. "Besides, I told you I'd take care of her if she woke up in the middle of the night."

"Ah, but it's not the middle of the night. It's three in the morning," she said. But instead of taking her out of his arms, the woman smiled and reached up to tidy his hair. "I'm going to call you out of work today."

"You know I can-"

"Yes, you're right, I know you can. And you are. If they want to ask why you stayed home, I'll tell them why. You're not their dog, Leon. No offence Behemoth," she whispered. "Simple as that. And I'm not going to let them treat you like that. You wouldn't let Wesker's men get their hands on me; I won't let them treat you like a dog."

Leon felt his hand move without him moving it and he looked down at his arms to see the small being snuggling even deeper into her blankets. His wife reached over and brushed her fingernails ever so lightly over the tiny hand holding onto Leon's thumb. His hand was released and he cast his wife a thankful glance.

"Her hands are ticklish," she pointed out, smiling.

"Okay… I'll take that day off," he mumbled. She grinned and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Good. I wasn't going to give you an option though. Now go back to bed," she ordered. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. "With her, of course. You think she'll let you put her back in that thing?" He grinned and headed off to bed. His wife said something to Behemoth and they headed into the kitchen.

Leon hated waking up in the middle of the night. Unless it had to do with the thing so foreign to him, the thing he loved more than anything in the world; unless it had to do with his family.

A/N: Got inspired yesterday to write some fluff. And it's pretty obvious who Leon's lady love is. I just never wanted to give away her identity for…um…reasons my friends might know. And I was going to make this just a oneshot but...no... I decided it belonged in SLY. And reason for title... Basically, I chose it for the title, to show Leon's change from super badass to father.


	60. Over the Rainbow

Over the Rainbow

Pairing: ??/?? (If you can't figure out who the couple is, you need to be slapped.)

Song: Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

Rating: K+ for Slight Language and Innuendo

Genre: Romance/Slight Drama

He didn't typically use cliché ideas. In fact, he steered away from them. He didn't ask girls out on their birthday or on Valentine's Day, he didn't give them special little gifts on Christmas or go Trick or Treating with them only to have them find a special gift in their candy bag. He didn't like the cliché stuff. Until today.

Valentine's Day had always been his least favorite holiday. The pinks and whites and all of the bright colors drove him nuts and he completely avoided mingling with the world. Until last year. For some unknown reason, he'd been walking down the street and had nearly smashed into somebody. They ended up only bumping into each other and he grabbed her arm so she didn't fall backwards. To his amazement, the woman in his hands had been somebody he knew all too well and he'd stared at her in disbelief while she did the same. They stared at each other for a good three minutes before she stepped out of his grip and mumbled that she'd been looking for him.

They'd spent the rest of that day walking the bustling and love-stricken Washington D.C. over, their bodies close and every now and ten their hands brushing. They spoke of things that had happened to them since they'd seen each other in Spain. He'd even told her about the Harvardville incident, though he was certain she already knew about it. He'd told her about getting thrown into the air and how because he'd smashed into a steal beam hard enough to make it quake he hadn't been able to sleep on his back since. She'd given him a concerned look and had told him that he should've had it checked by a doctor. Her worry had amazed and, secretly, touched him.

When the sun had started to set, he'd walked her to her apartment that wasn't that far from his own. When they stood before her room and she'd turned to face him, he'd asked why she'd been looking for him. He'd never even bothered to ask her earlier that day. A tired smile had simply flickered across her lips and she'd said, "I wanted to spend a normal day with you. Just once." He'd been unable to resist kissing her then.

After that, they'd had a steady relationship, even going so far as to him being able to consider them girlfriend/boyfriend. She'd ended up giving up her dangerous job for him. He gave up the government's trust for her.

Back in front of her apartment, his hands were sweaty and clammy as he rapped his knuckles on her door. How would she respond to the question he was going to so daringly ask her? How would the night even go? When she opened the door, his questions fled from his mind.

She was clad in an ankle length blood red dress. He would've gaped at her but he was too much of a gentleman and forced his jaw to stay shut. She backed away from the door and let him enter, taking the rose from his hand with a move so quick he could barely follow her hand.

"Hm…" she mumbled as she breathed in the aroma of the flower. "Didn't think you liked flowers, handsome." He shrugged and she shut the door. The flower fell from her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. He inhaled her sweet scent as he hugged her back. "What took you so long?" she purred, her breath warm against his neck.

"Traffic, pissed off superiors, all that good stuff," he replied pleasantly enough. Not even the most powerful government in the world and her ex-bosses could keep them apart. Not even an upset woman or furious friend had stopped him from stepping into her arms. How many times had Claire Redfield, who'd tried to get him and Angela Miller together, told him that being with Le Femme Fatale would end painfully? And how many times had he replied that he was willing to handle the pain if Le Femme Fatale was willing as well? He still wasn't quite certain how Claire or Angela had found about his relationship with the crimson clad beauty.

Her hands suddenly slid down his chest, dragging him from his memories. He looked into her eyes and she said, "I made food but it might be deadly."

He kissed her and huskily replied, "I love deadly things so what's the harm?"

---

During their meal, they both were practically living in their own worlds. She loved how they could do that and yet still be so in tune with one another. Especially recently.

She found herself staring at him, watching as he slowly ate. He never complained, was always so polite, was always so gentlemanly. She couldn't help but compare him to some Greek god, like Apollo or something, with his hair a blond so golden it seemed to shine. His eyes were such a light blue they challenged ice cubes with their paleness. His youthful face hid the experience he'd had through the years. And his face was extremely handsome, almost boyish in ways.

How she loved him. Before she'd met him those years ago, she'd not understood love. But she did now. Oh, she truly did. Yet she had not told him of her love. Not even during the few times they'd shared a bed for things other than sleeping. In fact, the closest she'd come to admitting her feelings was during one of their many "cuddle" times. For they had a tendency to curl up together and sit like that for hours, not doing anything but savoring the other's presence.

She was still staring at him when his piercing blue eyes lifted and focused on her and she smiled warmly. "At least it hasn't killer you…yet…" she teased. A grin found its way onto his lips and he shrugged.

"I have a good immune system, perhaps," he offered. She laughed gently at that before lowering her gaze to the table. Oh, how she longed to tell him. She doubted he completely trusted her. She knew there'd always be some distrust there. At least, until they told each other how they truly felt. And she didn't have the courage to do that. "So…anything new?" he asked, starting up a normal conversation, something she still wasn't quite used to.

"Not really, no," she replied. "I'm running low on money. I'm going to have to start opening up my other bank accounts." She noticed the apologetic look in his eyes and smiled. "It wasn't just you that made me quit. Everything was telling me to leave that life."

He shrugged again, one of his favorite ways to respond, and said, "True but I'm the one who actually made you do it." She nodded but didn't completely agree.

"I would've left eventually. You just gave me more reason to do it," she explained. "And I'm glad. Because I was miserable. And now I'm not. And I know I have enough money to never work again."

"You could spare me a dollar then?" he asked playfully, his cocky smile immediately annihilating the somber mood. "For a soda? So, I don't pass out on the road in the mornings."

"And what am I going to get in return?" He simply smirked.

---

Oh, how love made him daring. He pulled the small box from his jacket pocket and stared at it. Even with love he was still too cowardly to outright ask her. Even on Valentine's Day, with love blooming everywhere, he was too cowardly.

She was asleep on the couch, her high heels next to it and her dress askew around her ankles. He was going to ask her when they'd laid down on the couch but he'd lost the courage. As soon as she was asleep, he'd gotten up and paced the living room.

He finally placed the box back in his pocket when she suddenly asked, "What's wrong?" He cast her a silent look and felt a sigh build inside him. He wanted to tell her. Could he? Or would he back out again, like they coward he felt he was.

"You… What would you call us?" he asked, still looking at her. He wasn't certain which emotions his eyes conveyed but when her eyebrows lifted curiously he guessed his typically stoic eyes were just as nervous as the rest of him.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"Would you say we're in a relationship?" he questioned, his hand gripping the box too tightly. She nodded. "What kind?"

"I'm not certain. I don't know relationships… Why? What's wrong?" She was sitting up now, her feathery black hair falling into her face messily. He loved when she looked like that.

Swallowing thickly, he walked over to her and knelt done on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The shock on her face worried him but he saw joy in her glittering green eyes too. "…I…" She became silent again and he felt his heart pounding insanely in his chest, beating against his rib cage furiously.

"I know I'm like…odd… We're not really dating and we're never really told each other how we feel but…through the years you were the only thing that kept me going and…I…well… I love you."

She suddenly moved and hugged him, her face pressed to his shoulder. Her voice was muffled by his body and tears as she asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I was afraid of your reaction?" he tried. She laughed and kept her face against his shoulder. "Yeah, I just realized what… Yes… I've been too much of a coward to admit my feelings but it's been a year since we met, under normal circumstances I mean, and you gave up your job for me and… I just… I had to try," he explained weakly as he hugged her as tightly as possible. His hand with the box rubbed her back and he buried his face into her hair, again inhaling her sweet scent.

"God, you're a dork," she laughed. He noticed how her voice was choked with tears. She pulled away and he noticed how her eyes were somewhat bloodshot. They stayed on their knees and she breathed, "Ask me again."

"Okay. Will you marry me?" he asked, looking into her green eyes. Her hands lifted and rested on the sides of his face.

"I'd like nothing more than to be your wife," she replied, leaning into him again. Their lips touched in a familiar loving kiss and the box fell from his hands, almost forgotten. When they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together, with their eyes closed, he smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

---

"So, if Miller and Redfield disliked me before…what now?" she asked as they lay in bed together. They were still in their clothes, save their shoes, and they lay under the thick blankets absorbing each other's warmth.

"Who the hell cares? Honestly, I'm sick of them trying to pull us apart. I love you. You love me. Isn't that all that matters?" he mumbled, gently stroking her hair. Her fingers rested near his throat, every now and then brush against his throat and sending shivers down his spine.

"You'd think but people…I don't care. Let's not think about them. You're adorable, you know that?" He smiled and gently moved, turning onto his side. He kidded her shoulder lightly, almost barely touching her skin at all. "And you're a really good kisser."

"Heh… That's a good thing, I suppose?" he questioned softly. He moved and kissed her neck. Her hand from his throat and gently ran over his back.

"Hm…" she mumbled. "A very good thing, love." He stopped kissing her and lifted himself to look down at her. She reached up and gently twirled a lock of his hair on her index finger.

"Well, soon-to-be Mrs. Kennedy, are you happy?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he stared down at her. Her emerald eyes met his and a smile, one so warm and loving it was almost unfamiliar, answered him.

"I'm very happy. Couldn't be happier. I've over the rainbow happy," she said. He grinned at her statement. "However, I have a very important request for our wedding, Mr. Kennedy."

"Anything babe," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Our wedding theme…is going to be red and blue."

A slight pause met her, though he looked happier than ever before, and then he said, "I'd have it no other way."

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. I know, it's highly unlikely but I don't care. I thought it was cute and that's all that matters. (Yeah, seriously, you should know who the characters are.)


End file.
